Geisha XIII
by EveJHoang
Summary: ."Parfois, le diable se révèle aussi tendre que passionné..." AU Désolée, la suite n'arrive pas encore mais je n'ai pas abandonné, ne vous en faites pas...
1. Prologue

**Titre:** "Geisha XIII..." ... vous savez pas lire ?

**Auteur:** Moi, la grande, la magnifique, l'étincelante de beauté et de modestie... Eve...

**Pairing:** HPxDM (Parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ? Bien entendu, il y en aura d'autres...)

**Rating:** M, parce que puisque je me lance dans une loooongue fic, me connaissant, y'aura forcément des trucs peu recommandables aux regard sensibles. Considérez-vous comme prévenus...

**Disclaimer:** Hum... si j'étais milliardaire, best-seller et connue dans le monde entier pour mon talent d'écrivain, peut-être oserais-je prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas... or, ce n'est point le cas présentement, c'est pourquoi je rends grâce à JKR, à qui appartiennent les personnages que je manipule dans cette histoire, dont seul le déroulement me revient de droit...

**Avertissement:** Je suis une cinglée de perverse sadique, donc mes fics sont à mon image. Il y aura certainement du Angst, du sang, et des larmes, à n'en pas douter, le tout sur fond d'histoire d'amour passionnée et... citronnée...

**Résumé:** "Parfois, il arrive que l'on tombe sous le charme de la personne qu'il ne faut pas. Parfois, cette personne se révèle pire que le diable. Et parfois, le diable se révèle aussi tendre que passionné..." Ou quand deux âmes en peine, entâchées de sang, se rencontrent aux portes de l'Enfer...

**Note de l'auteur:** Hum, hum... je parviens enfin à me trouver un sujet confortable pour une véritable fic de ce fandom... bah oui, ceux qui me connaissent le savent, je suis bien plus à l'aise en SasuxNaru, mais bon, il faut bie varier dans le domaine des fics comme dans tout le reste!...

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce début de lecture. Le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, il sera là avant demain, à n'en pas douter... bisoux, bonnes gens et sympathiques lecteurs!!! (y a t-il seulement UN mec parmi mes chers lecteurs???)

J'vous aime...

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

**Prologue**

La Lumière et l'Obscurité. L'Amour contre la Haine. Le Bien et le Mal. Le monde n'est que paradoxe, délicieuse oxymore. Quel homme saurait exister sans son contraire ? Ô détestable et bien-aimé contraire, qui nous enchaîne à sa personne quand il nous aime libre, qui nous soumet à ses désirs lorsqu'il nous aime rebelle, qui nous devient indispensable alors qu'il nous voudrait indépendant. Aimer son contraire se révèle souvent laborieux, un parcours semé d'embuches, mais…

De toutes les façons, il existe des milliers d'hommes, et un seul contraire parmi eux. Peu de chance de le trouver, donc. Souvent, les hommes le cherchent en vain, sans jamais l'effleurer du doigt. Souvent, les hommes se laissent porter par la vague, éreintés, et ne vivent plus vraiment. Ils fondent une famille, vivent quelques années dérisoires, puis, au seuil de leur fin, regrettent de ne pas avoir connu ce contraire qui embrase les sens, torture nos jours, embellit nos nuits, seul capable de dévoiler à nos yeux aveugles les merveilles que recèle ce monde insipide.

Quel homme saurait vivre sans sa Némésis ?...

Contons alors une histoire d'amour qui n'aurait su exister dans un monde utopique. Car l'utopie ne connait ni la haine, ni le vice. Le luxe d'une vie de débauche peut parfois mener à des actes irréparables, à des blessures suintantes qui ne peuvent guérir. Parfois, des anges tombent en Enfer, et c'est au seuil de leurs vies que commence la mort, à l'aube de leur voyage que la lumière s'éteint. Parfois à jamais.

Parfois le monde proteste contre la passion avec force véhémence, mais les hommes sont belliqueux de nature, ils choisissent toujours le combat, alors même qu'ils pourraient s'abandonner à une vie paisible, vide de sens… absurde constance. Pourquoi opter pour le calme lorsqu'on peut avoir le sang ?

Il était une fois deux être qui jamais n'auraient dû échanger le premier regard…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO ... Tsuzuku...**

**Eve:** Voilà voilààà... je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas très long, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, autrement dit une petite mise en bouche afin de réveiller vos papilles gustatives...

**Nana:** Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu parles de bouffe ?...

**Eve:** Parce que j'ai faim, probablement... j'veux un caféééé, café, café, café, café... gaaaaaah...

**Nana:** Avec une clope... T,T

**Eve/Nana:** Café-clope, café-clope, café-clope... ToT

***reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews***


	2. Le premier regard

**Titre:** Geisha XIII

**Auteuse:** Eve... (La grande môa XD)

**Pairing:** HPxDM...

**Rating:** M...

**Disclaimer:** Inclinons-nous devant la graaande JKR, ô déesse de toutes les fanfics Harry Potter, car sans elle il n'y aurait pas de fanfics Harry Potter, et sans elle on ne pourrait pas jeter le héros éponyme dans les bras de Draco Malfoy avec maintes et maintes tortures histoire d'étoffer l'intrigue... dont seul le déroulement me revient...

**Note de l'auteuse:** Or donc, sans plus vous embêter, voici le premier chapitre de cette toute nouvelle fic, sortie toute chaude de ma caboche de grande folle sadique (non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je le revendique... yark yark yark...), que je m'évertue à taper depuis hier soir...

En espérent que vous passerez un bon moment à lire...

...

N'oubliez pas les **reviews*reviews*reviews...**

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

**Chapitre Un**

Un rayon de soleil passe au travers d'une vitre. Sa douce chaleur naissante caresse le dos d'une main. Une fort jolie main, fine, à la peau blanche, soyeuse. Lorsqu'on longe la main, apparaît un poignet, tout aussi délicat. Puis… de la soie. Noire.

Au premier abord, cette chambre à coucher pourrait paraître ordinaire. Banale. Un décor de bon goût, agréable. Des murs de paille japonaise, couleur naturelle. Des rideaux de voile noir, ornés d'arabesques argentées. Un parquet de wenge. De grandes photographies de villes, posées dans des cadres noirs ou métalliques. Un bureau croulant sous le poids d'innombrables livres, certains reliés de cuir, d'ouvrages manuscrits, de papiers, du matériel de dessin, un ordinateur portable posé là, dans un équilibre précaire. Un désordre artistiquement ordonné, dans lequel seul le propriétaire saurait trouver son comptant. Non loin de là, une seconde fenêtre, donnant sur un charmant balcon surchargé de pots de fleurs. Au printemps, leur parfum embaumera tout l'appartement. Une petite table ronde accompagnée de sa chaise, toutes deux en fer forgé peint en noir. Charme du vieux Paris…

Près du lit, une bibliothèque, de taille fort respectable étant donné la taille réduite du lieu. Des placards. Une porte, donnant sur une salle de bains spacieuse, délicieusement éclairée, lambrissée, chaleureuse. Remplie de plantes tropicales. Un grand rideau de fils noirs scindant la pièce en deux. De l'autre côté, une petite cuisinière, un four, un plan de travail en comptoir, quelques hauts tabourets, un immense frigidaire américain, le tout laqué noir et aluminium. Une table basse posée sur un tapis écru à poils longs, entourée de maints poufs et coussins de couleurs sombres, ou de fausse fourrure. Un chandelier en argent. Un écran plasma de taille conséquente, fixé au mur.

Une chambre petite, mais bien assez spacieuse pour une seule personne. Luxueuse. Agréable. Elle serait banale s'il n'y avait cette personne, dans le lit. Un grand lit, aux montants de métal forgé, et aux draps de soie noire. Pas besoin de couette, ses nuits sont assez occupées… et torrides. La chambre d'un jeune étudiant à la vie nocturne débridée.

Ce matin, il se réveillera seul. A la vérité, c'est lui-même qui l'a souhaité. A peine leurs ébats étaient-ils terminés qu'il mit sa partenaire à la porte. Pas qu'elle ne fut pas jolie, non. Il les choisissait toujours avec grand soin. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette inconnue dans ses bras. Il voulait s'oublier, mais pas être réconforté. Il voulait souffrir, rien d'autre.

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

-Harry, debout !

Un jeune homme grogne sous sa couette. Rouge. La personne entre dans sa chambre, et, sans le moindre état d'âme, ouvre les volets, laissant la lumière pénétrer dans la chambre et heurter violemment le pauvre endormi.

-Harry, s'énerve Hermione, sa colocataire, il faut que tu te lèves…

-Pour quoi-faire, geint celui-ci, daignant finalement ouvrir un œil.

-Je sais que tu as travaillé tard, mais il faut que tu viennes en cours… si tu rates les examens, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau… allez, je prépare ton petit déjeuner, file prendre une bonne douche chaude… d'accord ?

Le jeune homme s'extrait de sous sa couette. Il est nu, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalise pas. Venant de lui, ce n'est guère étonnant. Tandis qu'il profite de ses ablutions, elle lui prépare des œufs brouillés, du bacon, le tout accompagné d'un verre de jus de fruits et d'une pomme pour la route. Elle sait que son colocataire n'aura eu que peu de temps pour se reposer. Son… travail ne le permet pas vraiment. Elle qui vient d'une famille aisée, et possède son propre appartement pour faire ses études loin de sa Londres natale, a proposé d'héberger cet ami à ses frais, bien qu'il ait assuré pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Et il se débrouillait, en effet, mais à quel prix…

Jamais ce qu'il lui reste encore de famille ne daignerait lui payer les études qu'il demandait. Pire, non seulement le lui refusèrent-ils, mais de plus prirent-ils un malin plaisir à dénigrer ses rêves.

-Styliste ? riait grassement son oncle, mais ce n'est pas un métier pour toi, mon garçon. Tu n'es pas de leur monde… même si tu es du même bord qu'eux !

Vernon Dursley avait en effet une fâcheuse tendance à assimiler tous les créateurs de mode à des homosexuels, voire tous les artistes en général. Lui, le cadre d'une importante firme de perceuses ayant son siège à Londres, prônait la virilité dans la force brute. Comme quoi la bêtise ne souffre aucun remède.

Afin de payer ses cours aux Beaux Arts de Paris, son ami s'abaisse chaque soir au niveau le plus avilissant qui soit. Et chaque fois qu'elle l'entend rentrer, souvent presque au lever du soleil, retenant à grand peine des gémissements de douleur, elle ne peut que tenter de réprimer des larmes, sans rien pouvoir faire de plus…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Une nouvelle journée s'annonce. Une journée comme les autres, avec un peu de chance. Lentement, je me dirige en direction de ma salle de bains. L'eau brûlante coulant le long de mon corps me réchauffe peu à peu, effaçant les derniers vestiges de la nuit passée. Je me frotte avec énergie, faisant mousser le savon, m'acharnant à annihiler la moindre trace du parfum de cette fille. Elle ne cessait de faire courir ses mains sur mon dos, et je déteste que l'on touche à mon tatouage. Un long et fin dragon, serpentant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, déployant ses ailes sur mon omoplate gauche, griffant ma nuque et reposant sa gueule ouverte au creux de ma mâchoire, sous mon oreille. Souvent, les gens se demandent comment un garçon provenant d'une famille telle que la mienne a-t-il osé se faire tracer un aussi imposant et voyant dessin… ces personnes ne savent pas. Elles ne savent rien de moi, ni de mes parents. Elles ne peuvent comprendre ce qui dépasse leur entendement…

Personne ne remarque jamais les chiffres romains dissimulés dans l'aile. Pour certains, je ne suis qu'un numéro. Treize. C'est ainsi que mon père me nomme. A ses yeux, c'est comme si je n'existais pas… et, à dire vrai, pour moi, c'est tout comme.

Je n'existe pas.

Bientôt, je me mets en route. Dédaignant mon superbe roadster, je préfère prendre à pieds le chemin de la faculté de chimie, comme chaque matin. Un peu de marche pour se réveiller, un café-clope accompagné d'un croissant en terrasse, quelques instants passés en compagnie de Pansy, son amie d'enfance étudiante en biologie, et de Blaise, camarade physicien. Quoi de plus agréable ? J'aime les journées ordinaires. A midi, je reviendrais dans ce café rejoindre Théo, qui ne déjeune pas plus que moi, et nous prendrons un autre café en bavardant de nos projets et de nos cours respectifs. Théodore Nott, bien que plus jeune que moi, est déjà parvenu au même niveau d'études, en mathé reconnais d'ores et déjà en lieu les traits d'un homme qui servira le monde depuis la pénombre. Il est intelligent, à l'esprit vif, et soucieux de son prochain, c'est pourquoi j'apprécie sa conversation plus que toute autre. Certaines fois, j'ai l'impression de changer de vie, dans ses paroles ; je ne suis plus dans ses yeux un vulgaire numéro, mais un interlocuteur digne de son discours éclairé et de son savoir, et je me noie dans l'illusion de pouvoir un jour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, un homme aussi bien que lui, rayon de soleil de mes journées ordinaires…

-Pansy ? murmure la voix inquiète de Zabini. Cela ne va pas ?

Sortant de ma profonde réflexion, je remarque qu'en effet, la jeune femme ne m'a pas sauté au cou comme d'ordinaire, n'arbore pas son sourire étincelant, et semble vraiment très fatiguée.

-Je ne dors pas très bien, c'est tout, mais ne t'inquiètes pas…

-Pansy, dis-moi immédiatement ce qui te tracasse, dis-je d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique.

Elle hésite. Se tord les mains.

-Je ne supporte plus ça, souffle t-elle finalement, d'une voix si basse qu'elle en devient presque inaudible. Je ne veux plus qu'ils m'appellent…

Des larmes perlent à ses yeux, mais elle les retient. Elle n'est pas femme à pleurer, ni à geindre. Blaise s'empare de sa main, celle qui ne tient pas la cigarette, et la porte à ses lèvres, déposant ainsi un baiser sur les doigts effilés aux ongles acérés.

-Tu dois tenir bon, Pansy… si tu ne tiens pas, tu sais ce qu'ils te feront…

-Blaise, j'étudie la biologie dans le but de sauver un jour les vies, pas de les prendre… je ne peux plus faire ça… je veux être médecin, je veux voir des sourires sur les visages des enfants, pas de la terreur dans leurs yeux…

-Si tu ne veux pas effrayer les enfants, commence par te vêtir autrement, je marmonne.

Blaise me lance un regard meurtrier, mais sursaute en entendant le rire de sa chère et tendre. Un joli rire en carillon, contrastant avec le caractère sombre de son physique. C'est une très belle femme, aux longues boucles noires parfaitement formées, souvent retenues par des rubans pourpres. Sur son visage de porcelaine délicatement modelé se détache le maquillage intensément noir soulignant ses yeux, brillant d'un bleu presque électrique sous la frange de ses cils immenses, caressant ses hautes pommettes lorsqu'elle baisse son regard. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, finement ourlées, sont colorées d'un rouge légèrement sombre, leur donnant l'aspect velouté qu'ont les pétales de roses. A sa gorge trône un ruban de dentelle, passé dans la chainette d'une croix de métal noir, aiguisée comme une lame. Souvent, elle porte des chemisiers échancrés sous des corsets somptueusement élaborés de velours, de satin, de dentelles, dans les tons pourpres, rouges ou noirs, et se plait à chausser de vertigineux talons sous des jupes victoriennes, des pantalons de tailleur ou des jupes taillées bien en-dessous de la taille réglementaire, mettant ainsi en valeur ses formes voluptueuses, parfaites. Nombreux sont les hommes à l'approcher, et à s'y brûler les ailes. Toutefois, tels des papillons attirés par la lueur d'une torche, ils tentent encore et toujours d'effleurer du doigt cet ange empoisonné.

Blaise, lui, n'a jamais pu supporter la propension de la jeune femme à se détruire. Ne lui en déplaise, il lui a depuis quelques années déjà formellement interdit toute utilisation d'une quelconque lame contre elle-même, et veille en permanence à ce qu'elle ne dissimule pas de cachets suspects dans son sac en forme de lapin noir. Blaise, le grand bonhomme au cœur tendre. Une haute stature, une imposante musculature, souple et fine, la peau dure et brune, et des yeux noirs, profonds comme l'Enfer. Si beaucoup s'y trompent, ne se fiant qu'à son apparence, ceux prenant la peine de pousser plus loin leurs investigations rencontreront un homme tout à fait charmant avec ces dames, joyeux, plaisant, mais aussi rusé, traître et fichtrement agaçant. Parfois, voire même souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de Pansy, il peut se montrer particulièrement tendre et attentionné, soucieux de ses états d'âmes et surtout de sa santé… et, à mon plus grand dam, de la mienne. C'est tout juste s'il ne me colle pas un entonnoir dans la bouche pour me gaver comme une oie…

Fort heureusement pour la jeune femme et moi-même, notre grand et fier ami se révélant particulièrement doué en ce qui concerne l'art culinaire, les dîners en sa compagnie, s'ils se révèlent souvent fastidieusement quantitatifs, sont toujours de qualité première.

Mais, non content de toutes ces qualités, il fallut que cet énergumène s'entiche de la personne au monde dont on ne doit s'enticher sous aucun prétexte. Pansy. Mais comment dire à une femme qu'on l'aime, lorsqu'on sait que cela la détruirait ? Je ne saurais vous le dire. Je n'ai jamais aimé aucune femme, si ce n'est ma mère, et elle. Mais ce n'est pas de ce genre d'amour dont nous parlons, n'est-ce pas ? A dire vrai, je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je suis comme elle, amant d'une nuit, amoureux de la destruction. Mais, contrairement à elle, je n'ai personne pour veiller sur ce que je cache dans mon sac…

Il y a des gens qui ne seront jamais faits pour l'amour. En ce qui me concerne, ce serait une bêtise. Un effroyable gâchis. Personne ne mérite de finir à mes côtés. Personne, à ma connaissance, n'est assez vil, ni assez sale, pour véritablement désirer finir avec une créature si corrompue que je ne le suis… pas pour plus d'une nuit. Pas en toute connaissance de cause.

Et eux, me direz-vous ? En un sens, mes camarades et moi entretenons une relation à long terme… mais eux, ils savent. Eux sont comme moi.

Elle est Sept, et lui Dix. Perfection et Inconnu.

Inexistants…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Il y a des moments, comme ça, durant lesquels nous prend l'envie de tout abandonner. De se laisser aller. Cela me prend tous les soirs. Mais parfois, il m'arrive de sortir de ma torpeur, de me reprendre. Comme maintenant. Hermione, inquiète pour ma santé, m'offre ce matin un délicieux chocolat chaud, le meilleur du monde, à n'en pas douter. Il est crémeux, fondant sur la langue, juste assez sucré, juste assez compact… un pur délice. Elle me fait reprendre mes cours de force, et elle a raison, comme toujours. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon objectif, même si, par moments, je perds espoir. A la vérité, c'est dans ces moments parfaits, à la lumière du jour, que je préfère ma vie. Je sais que ce que je fais la nuit est nécessaire. Comment paierais-je mes études, autrement ? Mais c'est parfois si dur… je me sens souillé, impur, et je sais que j'ai raison. Parce que tel est le cas.

Elle m'a invité dans un petit café, à la terrasse protégée du froid mordant de l'hiver. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, on peut sans problème y fumer, et c'est donc avec la plus grande délectation que je goûte à un merveilleux chocolat-clope. Il me faut avouer que le café est bien meilleur pour cela, mais Hermione affirme que le chocolat noir est un excellent antidépresseur, et que de trop de caféine dans le sang résultera de graves problèmes de santé, que je ferais mieux de laisser mon pauvre cœur en paix au moins pendant la journée, sans le forcer à s'exciter d'avantage… finalement, se rendant compte de l'heure avancée, elle s'enfuit en quatrième vitesse, craignant d'arriver en retard à son cours de littérature, mais prenant tout de même le temps de m'arracher la promesse de me rendre en cours avant de me planter un baiser sonore sur le front. C'est un sourire moqueur flottant au coin de mes lèvres que je regarde ma colocataire complètement survoltée s'élancer dans les escaliers du métro, avant d'entendre un autre client s'exclamer :

-Enfin, un peu de calme !

Je tourne mon regard, constatant que la personne n'est autre qu'un grand échalas à la peau brune, hilare. Je réponds à son sourire joyeux, m'excusant :

-Veuillez pardonner à mon amie son enthousiasme, je la soupçonne d'avoir enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied dans son cours de littérature… elle est plus calme, d'ordinaire. Surtout lorsqu'elle plonge le nez dans un bouquin, on ne l'entend guère plus.

L'homme éclate encore de rire, son chaleureux et agréable qui me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Je remarque en sa compagnie une fort jolie jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'ait rien de commun avec mon amie, si ce n'est ces frappants arguments dévoilés dans un superbe décolleté pigeonnant. Je devine à son regard que celle-ci aime à attirer les hommes dans ses filets, tout le contraire d'Hermione, femme libérée n'hésitant pas un seul instant pour les écraser de sa supériorité intellectuelle, quitte à tous les faire fuir, elle ne cherche pas un homme, mais bien l'homme. Celle-ci semble fâcheusement encline à se jeter dans les bras du premier venu, dans une forte propension se détruire…

-Vous m'en voyez étonné qu'elle ne vous ait pas fait le désormais légendaire couplet sur la consommation de tabac, vous en êtes à votre troisième cigarette… objecte l'homme, riant toujours.

-Sans doute la raison est-ce que dans ce rôle, elle ne serait pas très crédible, car fumant presque autant que moi… pourtant, Hermione prend des cours de théâtre. Je m'appelle Harry, enchanté…

-Blaise, et voici la douce Pansy. N'aies pas peur, elle ne mord pas…

-Mais je n'y aurais même jamais songé, interviens-je d'un ton plaisant. Toutefois, ne dit-on pas des brunes qu'elles sont « passionnées et piquantes » ? Mon amie, qui vient de détaler comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, m'en a souvent donné confirmation…

-Et je le confirme à mon tour, réplique Blaise. Et qu'existe-t-il de plus passionnant qu'une femme passionnée ?

-Un homme passionné, peut-être ? rétorquais-je dans un sourire charmeur.

Nous éclatons tout trois de rire. Nous plaisantions encore sur divers sujets, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était pour moi plus que temps de me rendre en cours.

-Vous reviendrez nous rendre visite, j'espère, lance la jolie Pansy. Je suis certaine que Draco adorerait discuter avec vous, Harry…

-Avec plaisir, je trouverais un moyen de venir goûter au café avant les cours une prochaine fois, Pansy. Bonne journée !

Je me retourne une dernière fois devant la bouche du métro, adressant un signe de la main et un sourire au deux sympathiques jeune gens. A n'en pas douter, Hermione apprécierait autant que moi leur conversation, mêlant intelligence et humour. Certes, nous ne sommes pas du même milieu. Mais qui ose prétendre que les scientifiques et les littéraires ne possèdent rien de commun ?

Le soleil caresse mon visage, à la sortie du métro. Une magnifique journée s'annonce. Un peu fraîche, certes, mais si le printemps tarde à venir, il n'en sera que plus délicieux encore. Bien que l'hiver ne soit encore que par trop présent, les jeunes filles semblent déjà en fleur, dans mon entourage. N'en déplaise à certains, la saison des amours prend quelque avance, cette année. Peut-être cette impression me vient-elle à cause de cette fête qu'est la Saint Valentin, mais, aujourd'hui, Paris semble foisonner de couples souriants. Je me sens seul, et un peu stupide, au milieu. Hannah Abbott a enfin mis le grappin sur Michael Corner, et, bien que ce ne soit pas sa plus belle réussite, il reste tout de même une proie de choix pour la voluptueuse jeune femme. En passant devant un couloir vide, je remarque Seamus tendant un paquet enveloppé de cellophane à son ami Dean, rougissant et bafouillant à grand peine quelques phrases incompréhensibles, avant que son meilleur ami ne cède et ne l'embrasse timidement… il était temps qu'ils passent au stade suivant, n'est-ce pas ? Plus tard, je croise Fred et George Weasley, les deux jumeaux farceurs se tenant sans gêne la main, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs camarades d'histoire rendues complètement hystériques devant la vue de cet amour interdit…

-Mon dieu, mais ils ne cesseront donc jamais leurs bêtises, ces deux là… gémit Hermione, excédée par le comportement de la bande de groupies alors que des cris suraigus et désespérés retentissent tandis que les deux hommes s'embrassent sans aucune pudeur.

-Ils ont un peu tendance à se donner en spectacle, il faut l'avouer… dis-je dans un sourire.

-Un peu tendance ? On pourrait les faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme et attentat à la pudeur, oui ! Heureusement pour eux, ils sont excellents acteurs, sans quoi ils se feraient certainement virer du cours Florent à coup de pompes dans le train…

Plus loin, le grand, le beau Cédric Diggory offre un bouquet de roses rouges à sa bien-aimée Cho Chang, mannequin à ses heures, dans un élan de romantisme des plus dégoulinants de tendresse exacerbée…

-Ecœurant… grogne Hermione.

-Ma chérie, pourrais-tu enfin me dire qui te manque tant en cette belle journée pour que tu craches ainsi sur tous les couples que tu croises ? finis-je par demander, sans pour autant préciser que je partage sa pensée.

Comment un si beau jeune homme peut-il être attiré par cette fille dénuée du moindre intérêt comme, très certainement, de cervelle. Certaines choses dépasseront toujours mon entendement…

-Personne ne me manque, tu sais bien que je n'ai besoin de personne ! s'écrie t-elle.

-Ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire pareille chose. Tu es peut-être une excellente actrice, mais je te rappelle que quand tu essayes de me cacher quoi que ce soit, je finis toujours par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Elle soupire. Me lance un regard meurtrier, que j'ignore royalement. Elle cèdera. Elle finit toujours par céder.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue avoir trouvé une personne susceptible de m'intéresser, mais…

-Mais ?

-Il m'énerve, mais à un point, je te jure que par moments je le hais, je l'abhorre, j'ai des envies de meurtre… il est bête, mais bête, à un point !... enrage t-elle, pour ma plus grande surprise.

-Allons donc, si un homme est capable de te mettre dans de tels états, c'est forcément celui de ta vie, 'Mione…

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclame t-elle alors que je m'écroule presque, hilare.

-Mais non, 'Mione, je ne me moque pas, la rassurais-je. Tu finiras bien par le piéger dans tes filets, et jamais plus il ne pourra en sortir, je te fais confiance…

-N'y compte pas trop, Potter. Ce satané rouquin est bien trop bête pour se faire prendre, grommelle t-elle.

-Un rouquin, tiens donc… il va falloir que je pousse plus loin mes investigations, si je comprends bien…

La douce Hermione m'assassine du regard, alors que je m'éloigne en sifflotant vers de nouvelles aventures. Pas que sa compagnie ne soit pas agréable, mais j'ai des dessins à faire…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Mon réveil sonne. Peu importe. Je n'irai pas en cours, aujourd'hui. _Ils_ m'ont appelé, et je ne suis rentré que cette nuit. Passer quelques jours dans le confort de mon lit revête maints aspects fort attrayants. Je ne m'évertuerais guère à en faire la liste, mais cela me semble sur le moment une merveilleuse idée. De toute façon, je peux bien me le permettre. Ces derniers jours n'étaient pas _ordinaires_. Dieu sait que je déteste les jours d'exception. Car ils sont ceux où _ils_ requièrent mes services. On pourrait se demander comment diable ai-je pu tomber si bas, mais… après tout, on m'a élevé ainsi. Obéir aux ordres. M'incliner. Ne jamais lever le regard. Tout le contraire de ce que je devrais faire, en somme. Mon éducation elle-même est un paradoxe. Parallèlement, on m'apprit la fierté, le respect dû à mon nom, la bienséance qu'exige mon rang… on m'apprit qu'un Malfoy est au-dessus du reste du monde… mais que _Lui_ reste au-dessus de moi. Mais un enfant devrait-il vraiment se soucier de ce genre de choses ? Père me traitait comme un héritier, et un subordonné. Rien de plus. Et bien vite, maman en pâtit, et ne put plus me regarder en face. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de quitter cet homme effrayant, même pour son unique fils. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas capable de lui tenir tête. Mais parfois, je regrette que personne n'ait été présent pour m'enseigner la douceur. Parce qu'en voyant les étoiles dans le regard de Pansy lorsqu'elle voit un enfant, je me dis que j'aimerais chérir autant des vies qui me sont inconnues… mais dans mon reflet, je ne vois que deux éclats de métal, froid et impénétrables. En voyant le sourire empli de tendresse illuminant le visage de Blaise lorsque Pansy reste en extase devant quoi que ce soit, je me dis que je voudrais, moi aussi, pouvoir chérir une personne qui restera à jamais unique et irremplaçable à mes yeux, une personne que je voudrais protéger depuis l'ombre, même malgré elle, une personne que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de vouloir garder dans mon champ de vision, de vouloir toucher, et me laisser transporter par son parfum…

Mais je n'aime personne d'une telle manière. Jamais un regard n'a su me captiver, ou un corps m'enfermer dans une cage de délicieuses sensations, ni un visage ne m'a transporté dans une inexplicable extase… il faut croire que la perle rare se fait trop rare pour moi. De toute façon, qui serait véritablement capable de penser les plaies que je me traîne depuis déjà trop longtemps ? Voyez ce qu'_ils_ on fait du beau et fier Draco Malfoy. Médaille d'or de l'imitation de loque humaine, et je n'accepte pas les contestations. Essayez seulement de me trouver un égal, et peut être que je croirais que l'amour existe aussi pour les monstres qui ne possèdent en tout et pour tout qu'un numéro en guise de nom.

Enfin, si j'ai un nom. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Fils du Lord Lucius Malfoy, certainement l'un des hommes les plus craints et les plus respectés d'Angleterre. Et pour cause. Il est effrayant. Et il m'a enseigné à le devenir au moins autant que lui. Qui lui a dit que c'était ce que je désirais ? Foutaises. Je voudrais être libre. Comme Pansy le dit si bien, je voudrais sauver des vies, pas les prendre… parfois, je ne comprends pas la nature humaine. Certains passent leur vie entière à construire quelque chose, mais moi, on ne m'a enseigné qu'à détruire. Quel intérêt ? Pourquoi demander à des enfants de se battre ? Pourquoi font-_ils_ de nous de vulgaires numéros, pourquoi nous ôtent-_ils_ tout ce que nous sommes, pourquoi nous envoient-_ils_ sur les champs de bataille de leurs guerres intestines…

Des questions comme celles-ci, il m'en reste encore des tas. Mais pour toutes, je ne connais qu'une seule et unique réponse. Parce qu'ils sont fous. Parce qu'un homme effrayant, plus puissant que les autres, a décidé qu'il serait de bon goût de saccager la planète de ses horreurs dans le but de faire du bénéfice. Parce qu'_il_ a décidé que les meilleurs tueurs sont ceux qui sont pris au berceau puis élevés avec une arme dans les mains. Pour nous signifier à quel point nous ne sommes rien, face à _lui_. Cet homme que je ne puis nommer a détruit ma vie avant même qu'elle ne commence. J'ai connu le crépuscule avant l'aube. Mon errance sur ces terres n'a d'autre signification à mes yeux que ce qu'il désire en faire.

Montrez-moi que l'amour existe aussi pour les créatures telles que moi…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Il est près de minuit. Sans doute à cause du froid, les clients se font rares, ce soir. Ou peut-être ce phénomène a-t-il encore la Saint Valentin pour cause… adossée au réverbère du coin de la rue, une jeune femme, fort peu couverte pour de si basses températures, m'adresse un sourire avenant. Ses cheveux, qu'elle porte courts, dans un carré lisse et parfait, luisent sous la fade lumière d'un éclat rose particulier. Ses bottes aux talons vertigineux lui offrent une taille de top model qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais autrement, affinant les lignes d'un corps déjà élancé, mais agréable, paraissant sans peine sous un fin manteau de satin noir dissimulant un délicieux ensemble de dentelle noire, avec jarretière assortie.

-Bonsoir, Lavande. Il n'y a pas grand monde, ce soir…

-Non, Harry, en effet. Mais je dois quand même avoir quelques réguliers qui me rendront visite plus tard. Heureusement que je suis appréciée par beaucoup de célibataires, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire de chiffres convenables, le soir de cette fête…

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde, gémis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mes clients sont pour la plupart des salarymen mariés et pères de famille… mais ils sont gentils, c'est le principal… l'un d'eux m'a dit hier soir que j'étais son rayon de lune de la semaine, que je lui offrais un petit moment de plénitude dans sa vie insipide, et qu'il m'aimait beaucoup…

-Fais attention quand même, Harry. N'espère pas qu'un tel homme quittera femme et enfant pour te sortir du trottoir…

J'éclate de rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Lavande. Je suis juste content d'apprendre que je remplis bien ma fonction, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit…

Son rire rejoint le mien. Lavande, malgré un fort caractère rebelle et éternel insoumis, se montre souvent très protectrice, presque maternelle avec les jeunes travaillant dans cette rue. Mais sa réputation de dominatrice prend souvent le pas sur cette propension à la gentillesse…

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié, pour la tenue… comment me vat-elle ? dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant bruisser le satin et voltiger les pans du manteau.

-Merveilleusement bien… c'est normal, je l'ai conçue pour toi, après tout. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier pour quoi que ce soit, ce n'est que mon présent de Saint Valentin pour une jolie femme…

Elle pique un fard en tentant, sans grand succès visiblement, de réprimer un immense sourire étincelant.

-Harry, si tu n'étais pas gay, je tomberais amoureuse de toi…

-Et si je n'étais pas gay, je te demanderais ta main sur le champ, je réplique en riant de plus belle. Sauf que je le suis, et qu'il faudrait que je me trouve vite un client avant de congeler sur place…

-Quelle idée, de ne te vêtir que d'un pull aussi large, aussi, gronde t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu peux parler ! je m'insurge tout en m'éloignant.

Le carillon de son rire m'accompagne jusqu'à ce que je tourne au coin de la rue. Personne. Peut-être qu'en me dirigeant vers la rive…

Là. Dans la lueur blafarde d'un réverbère, accoudé au parapet sur le bord de la Seine, les yeux perdus dans le scintillement nocturnes de la surface aqueuse. Il est grand, peut-être même autant que moi. Un long manteau de feutre, taillé très près du corps, laisse deviner la finesse de ses membres, et de son dos. Si fin qu'il semble presque délicat. Des cheveux lisses, presque longs, d'une incroyable couleur nacrée, auréolent son visage. Un ange. Intimidé, je sors doucement de l'ombre, remontant une manche de mon pull rouge beaucoup trop grand, tirant sur le col pour dénuder une épaule. Je ne cherche pas à me vêtir de façon si extravagante que les autres hommes fréquentant les mêmes rues que moi. Peut-être d'ailleurs est-ce ma simplicité qui attire les clients respectables. De plus, ce genre de tenues me permet de m'éloigner lorsque le client me paraît suspect. Mon emploi ne saute pas aux yeux. M'entendant approcher de mon pas timide, l'homme se retourne. Je distingue soudain la finesse de ses traits, la pâleur de sa peau. Entre ses lèvres, une cigarette. Inspectant sa tenue, je me rends soudain compte que j'ai certainement dû me tromper quelque part. Il ne ressemble en rien à ces pauvres hommes trop jeunes mariés, cherchant à s'échapper de leur triste quotidien en s'oubliant dans mes bras… aucun de mes clients ordinaires ne porte de chemise de soie rouge sang, ni de pantalon sur-mesure probablement griffé par un grand couturier. Comment cet homme pourrait-il paraitre ordinaire ? Comment cet homme pourrait-il avoir besoin de mes services ?

-Vous désirez quelque chose, peut-être ? demande sa voix glaciale, mais ô combien enchanteresse.

Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, sondant les miroirs de mon âme… si âme il y a. Ses iris brillent sous la lumière du lampadaire de la même couleur que l'acier, moucheté peut-être de quelques éclats de glace. Jamais je n'avais rencontré de regard si extraordinaire, si captivant…

-Pardonnez-moi, fais-je pour me rattraper. Je me demandais si vous auriez du feu ?

Il sourit, tirant de sa poche un rectangle argenté et laqué noir, tandis que je farfouille dans mes poches à la recherche de la cigarette que j'avais roulée tantôt, dans ma chambre, à l'abri du froid. Sortant enfin ma misérable œuvre d'art, complètement tordue, je m'empare de son briquet.

-Oh. Un Dupont, rien que cela ? Très bon choix toutefois, en argent et laque de Chine, un diamant incrusté… et ce « cling », si caractéristique… ne puis-je m'empêcher de commenter avec un sourire, auquel il répond.

-Connaisseur en briquets ?

-Connaisseur en briquets et en mode, en général.

-Tiens donc… je ne pensais pas qu'une personne telle que vous aurait connaissance de ce genre de raffinement…

-Une personne telle que moi, voyez-vous ça… vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer si méprisant avec les petites gens, monsieur. On fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre, voyez-vous, répliquais-je d'un ton polaire en remontant brusquement l'épaule de mon pull. A présent, veuillez pardonner ma méprise, mais je dois y aller…

Me retournant, je m'apprête à m'éloigner d'un pas digne, quand sa main s'empare de mon poignet.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être blessant. Veuillez accepter mes excuses…

-Ce n'est rien, réponds-je, me radoucissant tout de suite. J'ai l'habitude des remarques rustres, ne vous en faites pas.

-Laissez-moi vous inviter à prendre un café, vous semblez frigorifié…

Hésitant une seconde, je réponds finalement, d'une voix douce :

-Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas en me faisant payer des café que je gagnerais ma vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui adresse le plus beau sourire dont je sois capable, puis m'éloigne lentement, profitant du parfum de cet homme, transporté par la brise. Un parfum masculin et proprement captivant, avec une note épicée…

-Donnez-moi au moins votre nom ! lance t-il.

-Harry. C'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent. A votre service… dis-je sans me retourner, levant la main droite, cigarette entre les doigts, en signe de salut.

Une brusque bourrasque m'apporte alors sa réponse.

_« Draco. Draco Malfoy… »_

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo ...Tsuzuku...**

Eve: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!! Chat y est, c'est concret, j'ai commencé cette *** fiiiiiiic... ^^

Nana: Il était temps, en effet... j'applaudis tout de même le fait que tu aies tapé plus de dix pages en deux jours, sans compter que tu avais des tas d'autres choses à faire...

Eve: Ouaiiiiiiiiis! Ouaiiiis! Oauiiiiiis!... \^.^/

Nana: *pense* Elle m'écoute même pas, c't'andouille... T,T

Eve: *dévellope ses pouvoirs subliminaux tout en continuant de s'extasier sur... sur on sait pas trop quoi, en fait... T,T* Wouhou! Wouhou! Wouhou!!!...

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviws*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

Nana: Petit rappel à ceux qui sont de passage: L'AUTEUR ET SA CONSCIENCE (donc mouah XD) VIVENT DE REVIEWS ET DE CLOPES!!! Donc, si vous ne laissez pas un petit mot, une onomatopée, un borborygme quelconque, vous me serez redevables d'UN PAQUET DE DRUM PAR CHAPITRE NON-REVIEWE!!! Voilà, c'est dit...

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviws*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

_"Ou comment gagner des paquets de tabac en dix leçons..."_

_..._

_XD_

_BizoouuuuxxXXXXXxXxxxXxXxXxXx... 3_

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviws*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**


	3. Nuit de Paradis

**Auteuze:** Eve...

**Titre:** Geisha XIII...

**Rating: **M [si, si, chat va venir, ne vous en inquiétez pas...]

**Disclaimer:** Comme si vous ne saviez pas qu'aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient... T,T

**Note:** Alors... heuuu... je viens d'avoir une semaine de bacs blancs tout à fait horrifiante, dès la rentrée... mon chat noir me fait la gueule et en plus il prends toute la place sur le plumard... je crois que je vais poster mes chapitres, avec toutes mes excuses pour les retards et le temps que j'y ai mis, et je vais retourner à mes épisodes de One Piece qui m'ont manqué pendant ma semaine à l'internat... Hum... bon, d'accord, j'm'en vais...

Heu... ah oui...

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

**Chapitre Deux...**

J'ai rencontré un ange. Pas un de ces angelots tout mignons et tout gentils, non. Un ange majestueux, beau, un de ceux qui n'existent qu'à un unique exemplaire. Cet homme a osé me tenir tête. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'a approché pour me mettre dans son lit, et non le contraire. Oh, bien sûr, c'est son gagne-pain, mais… j'ose espérer que même si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait voulu m'approcher. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un a répondu à mes paroles, s'est énervé de mes propos maladroits, se fichant totalement de ma stature. Il m'a tenu tête. Il n'a pas courbé l'échine, ni ne m'a dédaigné, non. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu la sensation d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. C'est un bel homme, vraiment. Sa tenue quelque peu débraillée, un vieux jean déchiré et un pull rouge huit fois trop grand pour un corps si finement dessiné, n'ôtaient rien à sa captivante beauté. Un peu sauvage, peut-être. L'une de ses manches, relevée, laissait voir un avant-bras aux longs muscles souples, mais indubitablement puissants, parcourus de veines visibles sous la peau claire et tendre. De grandes mains aux longs doigts, douces. Quelques bracelets en argent, un en cuir. Le col tombait au bas d'une épaule à l'arrondi délectable, presque féminin. Un collier de chien clouté de pointes. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, indomptables. Débraillé, oui, mais dans le plus grand art. L'angle de sa mâchoire, la courbe de ses pommettes… tout en lui respire la plus pure et insolente perfection. Mais le pire reste sans doute son regard. Lorsque j'y ai plongé, j'ai bien cru ne plus jamais être en mesure de m'en détacher. Je me noyais dans ces iris d'un vert époustouflant, encore plus intense et destructeur que le bleu des prunelles de Pansy, encore plus assombris de folie et de désespoir que les deux perles d'obsidienne de Blaise, et, à ma grande surprise, rien que quelques instants, lorsqu'il s'est énervé, aussi glacials que les copeaux de métal me servant de regard. Des éclats d'émeraude… non, de diamant vert, l'émeraude ne saurait capter tant de lumière. De même, aucune pierre, aussi précieuse soit-elle ne saurait présenter un tel éventail d'émotions contradictoires, mêlant douceur et dureté, chaleur et acier. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais été captivé par un regard. Jamais personne n'avait su attirer mon attention. Je tenais pour acquis, il y a quelques heures encore, que ma perle rare resterait cachée au fond des océans. Dans mon esprit tordu, aucun humain digne de ce nom ne méritait l'enfer au point de finir ses jours en ma compagnie. A mes yeux, personne ne pouvait tomber assez bas, ni posséder un esprit assez torturé pour égaler le néant qu'est mon existence… mais il est apparu.

Avec sa beauté presque violente et toute sa superbe. Avec ce regard abyssal qui hurlait l'abandon, avec ces mains nerveuses qui s'accrochaient à la vie envers et contre tout. Une force de la nature perdue dans les brumes du présent, ne trouvant pas son chemin. Entré dans ma vie en un éclair, il en ressort aussi prestement, un démon dans le sourire, un ange aux ailes brisées dans les yeux…

Ce soir, j'ai rencontré un ange qui faisait les trottoirs, et son âme a réduit mon cœur en esclavage…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Soirée de merde. Le seul client qui vint me voir était un ivrogne doublé d'une brute épaisse. Il semblait vieux, grisonnant, au chômage, venait certainement de se faire foutre à la porte par sa femme, et il puait le mauvais vin en brique. Il n'a pas osé me frapper, mais mes bras porteront certainement les marques bleues de son passage. Je crois qu'il a griffé mes hanches, ainsi que mos dos. Je crois que je boite. Fais chier ! Pardonnez cet écart de langage, mais je suis de fort méchante humeur. Pour la peine, je lui ai vidé son portefeuille. Bien fait pour sa gueule. Il ne savait pas que personne ne possède le droit d'abîmer la marchandise ? Comment ferait-on pour gagner notre croûte, si on ne ressemblait plus à rien, pouvez-vous me le dire ?

J'aurais bien mieux fait d'accepter ce café, finalement. Je n'aurais pas croisé le chemin de cet homme. D'un autre côté, je me sens transporté d'une joie aussi immense que fugace d'avoir profité de l'occasion pour le plumer. Porter plainte ? La prostitution est interdite par la loi, il ne peut décemment pas appeler la police à l'aide, il se ferait arrêter sans autre forme de procès. De plus, que penseraient les gens, sachant que cet homme se tape des petits jeunes pour de l'argent, mâles qui plus est ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, un sourire cruel se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je vais me payer un café, pour fêter ça, tiens…

Oh ? Le café de ce matin… je n'avais même pas souvenance qu'il était si près du quartier chaud… il est toujours ouvert. Quelques couche-tard au comptoir, et un homme, en terrasse seul. Je ne le distingue que très mal, au travers des bâches en plastique. Décidant d'y pénétrer, mon regard se pose sur lui, et mon cœur rate un battement. Comment ne pas reconnaitre cette chevelure platine, presque blanche, auréolant ce visage aristocratique de lumière…

-Alors, vous l'acceptez, ce café, finalement ? demande t-il dans un sourire moqueur après un moment de flottement.

Je pique un fard monumental, qui ne m'empêche par de laisser choir mon divin, et pour l'instant encore douloureux postérieur sur la chaise d'osier face à la sienne. Je réprime une grimace.

-Vous sentiriez-vous mal ? demande t-il, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

-Mon client étant fort empressé, il n'a point daigné prendre une chambre et m'a en revanche volontiers pris, moi, contre le mur d'une ruelle. Mon pauvre corps s'en voit perclus de courbatures, et je ne sais pas encore comment vais-je dissimuler les hématomes qui ne manqueront pas de se faire remarquer d'ici demain soir… les réguliers n'apprécient pas que l'on abîme leurs jouets, en général, et certains des miens en particulier pourraient se montrer jaloux, ou excessivement apitoyés à cette vue, ce qui deviendrait gênant.

-Un homme a levé la main sur vous ? s'exclame t-il furieusement en posant vivement le bout des doigts sur mon menton, tournant ma tête dans tous les sens dans le but de vérifier que je ne porte aucune marque visible sur le visage.

-Non, mais il n'était pas tendre non plus… je soupire, une fois son inspection terminée. Il devait être nerveux, c'était la première fois que je le voyais dans le coin. Il serrait un peu trop mes poignets…

Mon vis-à-vis retient un hoquet de stupeur, découvrant, en soulevant les manches de mon pull, les marques laissées par de larges doigts sur mes poignets. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer devant son air horrifié, le taquinant :

-Vous comprenez, c'est à cause de ce genre de réactions que je ne puis me permettre de me montrer à des clients dans un tel état.

-Vous détestez que l'on ait pitié de vous, n'est-ce pas ? demande t-il en haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite nature non plus, d'autres sont bien plus à plaindre. A dire vrai, des hommes possédant un travail respectable, une famille et des enfants, sont parfois plus à plaindre que moi, qui ne possède rien de tout cela. C'est pourquoi ils viennent me voir…

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi ils seraient plus à plaindre…

-Il faut tout de même être sacrément désespéré pour que la pute du samedi soir devienne le seul but d'une semaine. Imaginez-vous que pour certains, c'est moi, le rayon de soleil d'une vie insipide. Ce doit être dur, de vivre avec une femme que l'on a rencontrée au lycée mais que l'on se rend compte, avec le temps, qu'on ne l'aimait pas vraiment, et de faire un travail qu'on déteste juste parce qu'il paye bien pour le peu de diplômes que l'on possède, et qu'il faut bien nourrir les deux gosses… tout ça pour se rendre compte à presque quarante ans que si l'on ne touche plus à sa femme, on aime bien regarder le jeune stagiaire qui nous apporte le café.

-Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle, mais… parfois, les journées ordinaires sont les plus belles qui soient. Ce doit être pareil pour les vies entières.

-Il n'existe pas de journée ordinaire, elles sont toutes différentes. Il suffit parfois que le soleil perce les nuages pour la rendre magnifique. Il y aura toujours un bon souvenir, un rayon de soleil. Mais si moi, je deviens cette lumière, cela signifie sans doute qu'ils se sont trompés quelque part. Car les personnes telles que moi ne peuvent pas vraiment être qualifiées de… lumineuses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous ai déjà présenté toutes mes excuses pour ma grossièreté, vous m'en tenez donc toujours rigueur ?

-Non, mais vous aviez raison, en un sens. Je ne suis pas respectable, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas être respecté par grand-monde. Votre réflexion était certes fort rustre, toutefois cela ne lui enlève pas sa part de vérité.

Il reste coi. J'en profite pour siroter le divin breuvage, puis croque dans le carré de chocolat noir l'accompagnant.

-Vous êtes un peu trop maigre, dit-il soudainement. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis… je ne me souviens même pas de mon dernier repas. Voulez-vous m'accompagner, si je commande quelque chose ?

-Il est presque deux heures du matin !

-Il n'y a pas d'heure, quand on a faim ! Et je n'ai pas souvent faim, je vous fais une immense faveur, là. Me voir manger de mon plein gré n'est pas donné à grand monde, vous savez…

J'éclate de rire.

-Maintenant que vous le dite, je mangerais bien quelque chose… histoire de vous retourner la faveur. Sans vouloir vous froisser, vous êtes encore plus maigre que moi, vous devriez faire attention…

-On n'arrête pas de le lui dire ! s'exclame le serveur en dégainant un calepin. Tu devrais l'écouter, Draco. Si même ce garçon te trouve trop mince, tu as visiblement un problème…

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Sirius, réplique le blond d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais oui, mais oui… ces garçons prendront ?

-Une entrecôte saignante beurre maître d'hôtel, des frites et un verre de rouge.

-Oh, mais on sent d'ici ta volonté à te remplumer, mon chéri… grogne narquoisement le dénommé Sirius. Et l'autre étudiant ?

-L'autre étudiant prendra la même chose, merci, réponds-je, hilare. Mais sans le vin… apportez plutôt un martini blanc, en attendant.

-C'est parti, dit-il pour toute réponse, disparaissant derrière les battants de la porte.

-Deux martinis, Sirius ! s'exclame mon interlocuteur. Vous êtes étudiant ?

-Oui. Je ne ferais pas ce travail si je n'avais pas à payer mes études… j'étudie à l'école des Beaux Arts, depuis quatre ans. Et vous-même ?

-Je suis étudiant de chimie. Nous aurions donc le même âge ?

-Je vous pensais plus vieux que moi, vous faites plus… adulte.

-Vous aussi…

Nos regards se croisent. Ses joues se colorent délicatement tandis qu'il réprime à grand peine un sourire timide. Bien que je ne pensais évidement pas à lui comme à un homme marié, je lui donnais plus que nos vingt-deux petites années. Sans doute l'aura de solitude qui l'entourait m'aura-t-elle trompé. Peut-être son regard vide porté sur les eaux de la Seine donnait-il l'illusion d'une vie trop vécue… et peut-être n'est-ce pas là une illusion. Peut-être, tout comme moi, que seul un effroyable néant habite son corps. Dans quel but avance t-il encore, dans ce cas ? Peut-être n'y a-t-il pas vraiment de raison. Nous avançons, et la réflexion s'arrête ici. Par manque de raison particulière. Les enfants qui en ont trop vu, trop tôt, vivent-ils encore vraiment ?

Moi-même, je n'en suis pas certain. Je ne fais que suivre un rêve dérisoire, tout en connaissant pertinemment mes maigres chances de l'atteindre. Je voulais juste montrer au monde que moi aussi, je peux faire quelque chose de bien. Je souhaitais laisser ma marque dans l'Histoire, par pure vengeance. Juste pour me venger du simulacre de vie qui m'a été offert, et ce depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

A mes yeux, quasiment toute mon existence se résulte à une histoire de vengeance…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

A l'aube, ce jeune homme et moi-même ne nous sommes toujours pas quittés. Après notre tardif dîner, que je tins absolument à lui payer malgré ses protestations selon lesquelles il expliquait qu'il avait plumé son brutal client jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste rien de son portefeuille, ce qui me fit bien rire, il m'amena dans une rue brillamment éclairée, ouverte toute la nuit, scintillant de mille feux se reflétant sur l'étendue miroitante de la Seine. Là, en cette agréable soirée, des couples de traînards passaient encore quelques instants romantiques, oubliant tout le monde les entourant, profitant de l'intimité que seule peut offrir la pénombre avant le début d'une nouvelle journée. D'un accord tacite, Harry et moi décidâmes de ne pas parler de notre travail. Peut-être est-ce une bêtise de ma part, mais j'eus la nette impression qu'il _devinait_ que je voulais oublier cet aspect de ma vie… d'ailleurs, ce garçon semble apte à deviner des tas de choses, preuve de capacités d'observation, d'analyse et de déduction tenues aux aguets. Quelque chose dans son regard, sa façon de se mouvoir, me rappelle étrangement les personnes telles que moi, celles qui exercent le sale travail qu'est le mien… mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une impression. Si tel était le cas, il ne passerait pas le plus clair de ses nuits sur le trottoir…

Pour la première fois, je découvrais une nuit qui ne ressemblait en rien aux miennes, sombres, froides et angoissantes. Ses nuits à lui semblent, au contraire, chaleureuses, emplies de rires et de lumières. Il me balada dans de charmantes rues commerçantes pleines de jeunes fêtards bruyants et rieurs, dévora des yeux la vitrine d'une chocolaterie grand luxe, puis finalement, alors que ce tardif soleil daigne enfin pointer son nez en cette nouvelle journée d'hiver, m'invite à un petit déjeuner en terrasse.

-Je suis désolé, se lamente t-il en roulant une cigarette, le fait que tu aurais certainement cours aujourd'hui ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit…

-Je ne comptais pas plus m'y rendre qu'hier, ne t'en fais pas, dis-je dans un sourire. De plus, il aurait été véritablement dommage d'interrompre une telle soirée, sachant que je serais de toute façon dans l'incapacité totale de dormir… tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment la nuit, d'ordinaire. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, dans la mesure du possible…

-L'obscurité t'angoisserait-elle ? demande t-il malicieusement.

-Si on veut…

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Mais mes nuits sont différentes des tiennes, n'est-ce pas ? Mes minuits ne sont pas obscurs, mes ruelles ne sont pas glacées, et je ne reste jamais seul bien longtemps…

Je lui jette un coup d'œil horrifié à cette dernière remarque, mai il rigole doucement.

-Ne t'y trompe pas, mes nuits sont douces, la plupart du temps. Les hommes ne sont pas tous comme ça…

Il désigne son poignet du menton. Il a beau dire, prétendre que sa situation lui convient, et passer le plus clair de son temps à me façonner les sourires les plus éblouissants qui soient, je ne puis ignorer la lueur de profond désespoir brillant dans ses yeux. Si ces sourires ne cachaient pas tant de tristesse, ils ne possèderaient pas une telle saveur. Ils ne seraient pas les plus beaux que le monde ait à ce jour offert à mon regard…

Impulsivement, je m'empare des ses doigts, longs et fins. Sa peau, légèrement dorée, offre un délicieux contraste avec ma pâleur d'albâtre.

-Draco ? Cela ne va pas ? Tes mains sont glacées…

-Je suis toujours glacé, mais…

Je lui offre un sourire que je voudrais rassurant.

-Cette nuit, tu m'as offert un peu de ta chaleur, et je me sens bien… alors qu'en temps normal, il me faut plusieurs jours pour récupérer…

Harry joue avec mes doigts. Derrière lui, une fille sirotant un café seule, cigarette au bec, nous observe rêveusement, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. J'entends d'ici la musique diffusée par le casque passé négligemment autour de son cou. Un bon vieux rock. Perdu dans les méandres de mes pensées, une idée m'effleure soudain. Cette jeune fille pense que nous sommes ensemble. J'en pique un fard. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que nous ressemblions en effet à un couple…

Pourtant…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à enlever ma main, comme hypnotisé par l'étrange douceur de sa peau. Comment des mains si délicieusement modelées dans de la soie presque blanche peuvent elles avoir des cals ? Ici, sur l'index et le majeur, la « bosse des écrivains »… ceux-ci, sur le bout des doigts, signifient qu'il a souvent usage d'un ordinateur, comme un secrétaire… mais celui-ci ? Comme s'il s'était habitué à la poignée de quelque chose de lourd…

Je ne pousse pas plus loin mes investigations. Lui aussi semble s'être finalement aperçu du regard scrutateur de cette jeune fille. Il rougit soudain, et je me dis qu'il est mignon lorsqu'il est gêné. Mais il ne m'ôte pas ses doigts d'entre les miens, contrairement à ce que je pensais qu'il ferait. Il baisse juste les yeux, un vague sourire aux lèvres, et resserre même son étreinte. Je ne puis réprimer une vague de bonheur. Parce que je me sens bien, avec lui. Et que lui ressent la même chose. Non, mes nuits ne sont pas si horribles. Je savais dès le départ que les siennes étaient emplies de cauchemars, je le sentais. Que ferait un si beau jeune homme seul dehors par un tel froid, en pleine nuit, errant comme une âme en peine sur les bords de la Seine ?

Cette nuit, j'ai rencontré un ange, et tout son être m'a touché, profondément bouleversé. Derrière un premier abord méprisant et vil, se cache un tout autre visage qu'il m'a laissé découvrir. Et je suis conscient de la faveur qui m'est faite.

Un ange torturé par une vive souffrance intérieure qui, par fierté, ne peut être confiée à personne. Un cœur abîmé, que seul le vide remplit. Tristesse et Désespoir logent dans ce regard, derrière une carapace d'acier et de glace. J'étais pourtant parvenu à les tenir à distance toute la nuit, mais…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Avec le jour vient la séparation. Il est des visages que l'on préfère garder dans le secret de nos nuits. La lumière du soleil rendrait cet ange trop réel, elle briserait mon illusion. Et il est des rencontres que l'on préfère taire, comme un secret que l'on ne voudrait partager avec personne. Pure jalousie.

A l'approche de nos derniers instants ensemble, le regard de Harry se voile peu à peu. La détresse revient au grand galop se nicher dans ces fascinantes prunelles vertes. Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas lâchés la main, depuis le café. Il faut croire qu'aucun de nous deux n'en ressent l'envie. Lentement, Paris s'éveille. Il lui faut partir. Lui ne peut se permettre de sécher les cours.

Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la quitter…

-Merci, Draco, murmure t-il en faisant mine de retirer sa main de la mienne pour s'éloigner.

Mais je le retiens, et la porte à mes lèvres. Pour sentir sa saveur. Juste une fois…

-Merci à toi, Harry…

Nous nous séparons, sans un mot de plus. Partant chacun de notre côté. Aucun de nous deux n'a posé la question fatidique. Se reverra t-on ? Quand cela ? Seul l'avenir en décidera.

On ne décide pas de ses rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, Dieu sait que je regrette déjà sa présence à mes côtés. Sa main dans la mienne. Nos doigts entrelacés comme s'ils avaient été créés dans cet unique but. Ses traits, sans doute à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, me manquent. Moi qui aime tant mes journées ordinaires…

Comment apprécier pleinement la saveur d'un quotidien sans vague, après une nuit extraordinaire ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait un Paradis dans les rues de Paris…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Les jours passent, et se ressemblent. Pour ma plus grande horreur. Le quotidien est l'ennemi du créateur. Sous mon crayon naissent et se multiplient des images de paradis à la saveur trop éphémère. Tous mes efforts ne parviennent à recréer la perfection de ce visage, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

-Mais il est très beau, ce visage, proteste Seamus. Il paraît presque réel…

-Justement, presque… « Presque » ! C'est tout le gouffre qui sépare le talent du savoir-faire, le chef-d'œuvre de la croûte ! Comment pourrais-je me prétendre artiste, si je ne suis même pas capable de rendre honneur à la beauté de mon modèle ?

-Ne t'énerve pas, Harry, tempère Hermione. Ce dessin est tout bonnement magnifique, mais il reste un dessin, voilà tout…

-Et puis, où diable es-tu allé chercher pareil modèle ? ajoute Dean. Il ferait pâlir de honte les anges de Botticelli… il est mannequin ?

-Heu… non…

-Il fait un peu vieux pour un top, Dean, proteste Seamus. Peut-être un créateur sur lequel tu as flashé ?

-Non plus… et puis il a mon âge !

-Vraiment ? s'exclament-ils en chœur. Mais il est super canon pour un petit jeune !

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, proprement désespérée. Plus tard, alors que nous nous retrouvons sur une rame de métro, pour rentrer à l'appartement, elle pose enfin la question qui lui brûle sans doute les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours :

-Qui est-ce ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas l'un de tes clients, Harry. Par pitié…

-Non, 'Mione. Il m'a juste offert un dîner, il n'a pas payé pour ce pour quoi les hommes m'emploient d'ordinaire…

Comment un homme si raffiné et séducteur que lui pourrait-il avoir usage de ce genre de procédé ? Comme s'il était besoin pour lui de payer pour de la galante compagnie…

-Tu me rassures, soupire ma chère colocataire. Harry… je sais que toi et les autres, plus que personne, vous attendez le prince charmant, mais… il est de mon devoir de te demander de faire attention à ne pas prêter ce titre à n'importe qui. D'accord ?

Je lui souris, puis l'embrasse sur le front.

-Ne t'en fais pas, 'Mione. Les princes charmants tombés du ciel n'existent que dans les contes de fées, je le sais bien. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a un énorme défaut…

-Vraiment ? Lequel ?

-Il aime les femmes…

Elle explose de rire devant mon ton de mélodrame, tout en s'extrayant de la rame de métro bondée de monde, à cette heure. Une foi à l'air libre, j'allume une cigarette, suivi, à mon plus grand étonnement, d'Hermione. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur, elle soupire.

-Les gens qui passent trop de temps en ta compagnie sombrent lentement dans la déchéance, mon chéri…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Vingt-deux heures trente. Harry est parti travailler. Sans manger. D'ordinaire, il ne mange pas grand-chose, mais… depuis quelques jours, son état empire. J'ai rapidement fait le lien entre cette grève de la faim et cet homme qu'il ne cesse de vouloir dessiner. S'acharner autant ne lui ressemble pas. Je ne lui poserais pas plus de questions sur le mystérieux individu, mais… malgré tous ses efforts, jamais il ne pourra m'empêcher de me faire du mauvais sang pour lui.

Je le connais depuis des années. Le lycée, en fait. J'ai atterri à Londres, dans une maison près de celle de son oncle et de sa tante. Au départ, sans doute me prenait-il juste pour une première de la classe, une intello, comme tous les autres… mais par la suite, je ne sais pas…

Je me promenais, un soir. Je me suis retrouvée au parc. La nuit tombait, l'ombre se propageait, quelques jeunes braillaient autours d'un pack de bières… et il était là. Seul, assis sur une vieille balançoire qui grinçait horriblement, il écoutait de la musique. Un vieux tube de rock. Il n'entendait même pas les garçons qui l'invectivaient, un peu plus loin. Je remarquais alors que cette solitude n'était pas qu'un état physique, mais aussi mental. Jamais je ne l'avais vu accompagné d'un quelconque ami. Jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire à qui que ce soit. Il ne daignait même pas lever son incroyable regard sur le monde…

Moi, je débarquais de nulle part. L'intelligence peut parfois devenir un handicap. Pour commencer, je suis bizarre. Ensuite, ma fâcheuse tendance à sortir ma science un peu n'importe comment donne à penser que je prends les autres pour des abrutis, ce qui a un effet répulsif sur mon entourage. Au final, j'étais aussi seule que lui. A quinze ans, je commençais à sombrer peu à peu dans un monde chimérique, vivant au travers des personnages de mes lectures. Ma raison menaçait de flancher. Puis il est apparu.

Je mentirais en prétendant qu'il était pour moi l'ange salvateur, baigné de la lumière suave de la lune, sublime et inattingible. Ce garçon était beau, certes, d'une rare beauté, à la délicatesse surnaturelle… mais cette apparente fragilité provenait certainement du fait qu'il était bien trop maigre. Ses joues se creusaient. Il semblait fatigué. La seule lumière qui le baignait était en vérité la lueur blafarde du lampadaire. Ses vêtements paraissaient usés au possible, et bien trop larges. Les couleurs semblaient bien fades, comme celles d'une vielle chemise complètement délavée, mais que l'on continue à porter parce qu'on l'adore. Sauf que je me doutais qu'il n'adorait pas à proprement parler ce qu'il portait. Plutôt était-ce qu'il ne possédait rien d'autre. Mais il savait les porter. Il était beau, et rien ni personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Ses cheveux noirs, en bataille, lui accordaient une férocité et un piquant dont il ne faisait pourtant pas preuve. Parce qu'il ne disait rien. Il se taisait, et souffrait en silence, triste comme les pierres.

L'un des garçons se leva, légèrement titubant, de son banc. Sa silhouette massive s'approcha de Harry, lui lançant des injures à tout va, mais il n'y répondait pas, hypnotisé par la musique, il n'entendait rien, il restait dans son monde…

Lorsqu'un poing s'abattit sur sa tempe, il ne réagit même pas. D'autres coups vinrent. Un filet de sang s'écoula d'entre des lèvres. Mais pas une fois il ne tenta de se défendre. Lorsqu'il s'abattit au sol, le garçon le quitta, après un dernier coup de pied. Les garçons partirent, emportant avec eux les dernières bouteilles et leurs rires gras. Il ne se releva que lorsque je m'approchais de lui, effrayée.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'avais oublié que Dudley aimait me frapper après quelques bières avec ses amis… je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même…

-Tu aurais dû te défendre !

Il éclata de rire. C'était la première fois que j'entendais son rire. Et lui aussi semblait aussi beau que triste…

-Tu m'as bien regardé ? Mon cousin fait quatre fois mon poids. Et si je m'étais défendu, ses amis s'y seraient mis aussi… sans parler des ennuis que j'aurais à la maison si jamais Duddy chéri rentrait avec un coquart…

Je le traînais jusque chez moi pour le soigner de force. L'invitais à dîner, puisque mes parents travaillaient tard. Après un plateau-repas devant un remake effroyable de « _Romeo et Juliette_ », Harry rentra chez lui. Le lendemain, je lui fourrais un sandwich de ma composition dans les mains, le menaçant des pires tortures s'il en laissait échapper la moindre misérable petite miette. En cours, je m'asseyais sans cesse à la place perpétuellement vide, à côté de lui. Peu à peu, il leva enfin les yeux, et sourit au monde. Il ne se fit pas beaucoup plus d'amis, mais les gens ne l'évitaient plus.

Finalement, il me suivit jusqu'ici, à Paris. Sans rien, sans argent. J'affirmais être en mesure de l'héberger, le nourrir, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un travail convenable, mais il était trop tard. Harry sombrait déjà. Peut-être une certaine forme de masochisme le pousse t-elle à choisir la plus mauvaise voie pour lui… ou peut-être sa pensée navigue t-elle dans de si hautes sphères que je ne puis saisir ses raisons, quelles qu'elles soient.

Tout ce que je sais à présent, c'est que quand il rentre, le ciel commence déjà à s'éclaircir. Je sais qu'il reste en état d'épuisement constant, je sais qu'il se ruine la santé pour se payer les études qu'il souhaite…

Et je sais que l'homme que je considère comme mon frère pleure chaque jour comme un enfant, gardant ses larmes cachées dans le secret de son cœur…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Pansy m'adresse un regard sévère. Non, plutôt meurtrier. Comment diable a-t-elle pu pénétrer mon appartement ? Je fronce les sourcils, puis laisse échapper un pitoyable gémissement. Mal au crâne…

-Je m'étonnais, aussi, que tu reviennes si vite parmi les vivants, Dray… cela ne va pas si bien que tu espère nous le faire croire, n'est-ce pas ? fait-elle de son ton doucereux, le plus effrayant qui soit.

Mais un Malfoy ne montre pas sa terreur. Même devant la furie de Pansy Parkinson.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait affirmer pareille chose à deux heures du matin ? je grogne, agacé.

-Draco…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Malfoy ! hurle t-elle, au bord de l'explosion. Quand on est assis à sa fenêtre à deux heures du matin, avec un verre de whisky, une clope effroyablement suspecte, du rock hurlant à en réveiller tout Paris, et visiblement un énorme rail de coke dans le nez, on n'essaye pas de prendre les gens pour des cons ! Et ne prends pas la peine de protester, je vois tes pupilles explosées d'ici !

-Je tenais juste à préciser que ceci ne contient rien d'autre que du tabac, et que, si j'ai bonne souvenance, toi et moi avons le même dealer, donc tu ferais bien de calmer tes ardeurs, princesse… tu n'es de loin pas la mieux placée pour me faire de quelconques remontrances.

Mon ton glacial coupe court à ses protestations. J'ai toujours su appuyer là où ça fait mal… si bien que je me fais détester par beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. S'il n'y avait ces deux pots de colles, je serais enfin en paix…

-J'ai arrêté, Draco…

-N'espère rien de moi, Pansy. Ne me prends pas pour un naïf, ou un gentil. Je ne suis pas Blaise.

-Draco, dis-moi ce qui te fais si mal, pour que tu nous repousse de la sorte… dis-moi pourquoi tu semblais si bien, il y a quelques jours, et que, depuis, tu sombres de plus belle…

-Mais que veux-tu que je te dise, Pansy ? Tu vis la même chose que moi, et tu le supportes encore plus mal ! Tu devrais comprendre, non ?

-Non, Dray, je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu'_ils_ te réservent les pires missions, mais… puisque tu prétends mieux le supporter que moi, pourquoi vas-tu si mal ? Pour qui ?

Un bruit de cristal brisé. Mon verre a explosé dans ma main. Pour qui, dit-elle. Mon regard se perd dans le vide un instant, avant que je ne me lève, et sorte sur on petit balcon. Le froid mordant fouette mon torse nu. Pourtant, je ne sens rien. Je suis vide… tirant sur ma cigarette, je finis par murmurer, certain qu'elle m'entend :

-Imagine, Pan… qu'un monstre découvre, un beau soir, un coin de Paradis dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, juste au bas de chez lui. Imagine un monstre qui pensait que toutes les nuits étaient noires et froides, et qu'il découvrait les mille lueurs scintillantes de ses rues. Imagine qu'un ange lui fasse découvrir les merveilles que renferment ses nuits à lui… à commencer par son sourire étincelant, mais aussi la flamme de sa colère, de sa fierté cent fois bafouée, les étoiles qui ne peuvent paraître au ciel brillant de mille feux au fond de ses yeux… un ange qui a des yeux magnifiques, Pan. Deux iris époustouflants, reflétant une âme aussi sombre que l'Enfer… imagine qu'une fois le soleil revenu, l'ange soit reparti, emportant avec lui les diamants de ses nuits et leurs délicieux parfums enivrants… dis-moi, Pan, dis-moi comment le monstre pourrait oublier cette nuit, et retourner à ses journées mornes, devenues par trop ordinaires…

-Dray…

-Pansy, dis-je, la voix brisée. Les journées banales que je chérissais tant, je ne peux plus les supporter…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Je reste couché, dans mon lit. Le soleil s'est déjà couché, j'ai dormi toute la journée. Vingt heures. Bientôt, je devrais partir travailler.

'Mione est partie au cinéma. Seule ? Je ne sais pas. peut-être son galant s'est-il finalement fait piéger par ses filets…

Pa la fenêtre brillent les lumières des néons et des lampadaires. Les étoiles de mes nuits. Mais la chambre reste sombre, emplie de mélancolie et de soupirs. Lentement, fatigué, je me lève, pour me laver. Comme chaque soir, je me vêtirais, débraillé, descendrais au _Starbucks Coffee_, commanderais un _Caramel Machiato_ et savourerais quelques instants de légèreté avant de ressortir affronter le froid de l'hiver…

Cet agréable café, mondialement connu, avec sa décoration chaleureuse et son sympathique personnel, m'est une source de bien-être inépuisable. Toujours. Jamais on ne chantera assez les louanges des mille délicieuses merveilles qu'il renferme… et la chaleur de ses breuvages réchauffe mon corps meurtri quand les bras d'aucun ne peut le faire.

Le samedi est une nuit chargée. On y gagne toujours beaucoup d'argent, pour peu qu'on s'applique à aguicher le client. Certains, comme moi, ou encore Lavande, sommes assurés par nos habitués à un revenu correct. Il me faut avouer que, le toit sur ma tête m'étant offert par la bonté d'Hermione, je sui parfaitement en mesure de payer les frais de ma scolarité, et même d'amasser quelques économies. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas homme à se prévoir un avenir, je ne possède pas assez d'optimisme… toutefois, je me bats pour tenter de réaliser mon rêve. Y parviendrais-je un jour ? J'en doute. Le chemin sera rude. Mais personne ne pourra me reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

La serveuse me sourit gentiment. Elle et sa sœur jumelle travaillent toutes deux au _Starbucks_, et semblent apprécier de s'occuper de moi. Souvent, je leurs laisse un bon pourboire et un dernier sourire, avant de partir. Comme ce soir.

-A demain, Parvati, dis-je joyeusement en me levant.

La jeune indienne me rend affectueusement un sourire radieux, avant de s'en retourner vers de nouveaux clients. Comme toujours, le café est bondé. On y parle toutes les langues car, partout dans le monde, le _Starbucks_ est un lieu dans lequel on doit se rendre, impérativement. Presque un monument.

Le temps s'est adouci. Le mois de Février se terminera bientôt. Bientôt, de nouveaux bourgeons pareront les ramures des arbres, dénudés devant le ciel. Tristesse pour moi, car c'est au cœur de ce froid et de cet hiver que ma vie a changé. Mais joie, aussi. Car il existe une chance, même infime, que je revoie cet homme…

Dans la rue, je croise Lavande, qui se dirige vers une chambre en compagnie d'un client. Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil, l'homme me sourit. Viktor Krum, un grand romantique, célèbre dans le milieu de la peinture. Marié trop jeune, il lui rend visite chaque samedi, lorsqu'il ne se déplace pas pour des expositions, et la garde toute la nuit. Et lorsqu'il ne peut la voir pendant trop longtemps, il lui offre des fleurs, ou un quelconque présent. Sans doute Lavande est-elle l'une des principales raisons qui le retiennent à cette ville, alors qu'il pourrait vivre partout ailleurs… peut-être, finalement, mon amie trouvera t-elle en ce grand ténébreux le prince charmant qui nous fait tous rêver…

Quinze mètres plus loin, je trouve la personne que je cherchais. Il est plutôt grand, châtain, les traits sympathiques, vêtu coûteusement. Olivier Dubois, un jeune homme vivant dans un immense appartement avec vue sur le Trocadéro, avec sa copine… mais ne se gênant pas pour venir me rendre visite très régulièrement. Il discute avec un autre homme, mais je sais que ce n'est pas un concurrent. A la posture de son dos, qui n'est en rien aguicheuse, à ses vêtements, et à ses chaussures griffées… il ne me voit pas, il tourne le dos.

-Bonsoir, Olivier, dis-je d'une voix suave, une sourire parfait affiché sur le visage.

Toute perfection est question d'entraînement.

-Bonsoir, Harry, me répond t-il du même ton. Je te parlais de lui, Cédric…

Son interlocuteur tourne vers moi ses yeux bleus, qui s'agrandissent de surprise lorsqu'il me reconnait. Malgré ma propre stupeur, mon expression reste impassible, et j'accentue même mon sourire, cachant mon émoi. Visiblement, le pauvre garçon s'en révèle incapable, et n'en mène pas large. Typique de celui qui a quelqu'un dans sa vie et nous rend visite pour la première fois…

-Harry ? réussit-il à articuler.

-Eh bien, Olivier, tu me ramènes des débutants ? je rigole. Tu n'as pas honte, d'initier ainsi tes amis à ta propre bêtise ?

-Oh, si, j'en rougirais si j'en étais capable… mais tu sais bien qu'au final, je ne regrette jamais rien, alors pourquoi s'arrêter à ce genre de détails ?

-Ta malheureuse victime nécessiterait-elle quelques conseils ? Quels sont tes goûts, tes préférences au lit ? je m'enquière comme un serveur demanderai comment il aime la cuisson de son steak.

Il rougit comme une pivoine, et balbutie quelques sons incompréhensibles, laissant son ami se charger de l'affaire :

-A dire vrai, ce pauvre garçon s'est fait prendre dans les filets d'une superbe créature venue de Chine, et songe déjà à des horreurs telles que le mariage et les enfants…

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu… je ponctue d'un air tragique. Mais alors, que fait-il ici ?

-Je me suis dit que voir la véritable beauté, et peut-être même la toucher, calmerait ses ardeurs. Si tu prends deux hommes en même temps, bien sûr. Sinon il devra attendre son tour…

-Comme tu es cruel, Olivier, je reproche en scrutant ma nouvelle proie potentielle. Si Cédric pense avoir trouvé la femme parfaite, laisse-lui sa chance…

-Dis-moi, mon oiseau des îles, combien de tes habituels partenaires pensaient avoir trouvé la femme parfaite et se sont lourdement trompés ? me coupe t-il.

-Tous, toi compris, apparemment… c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais de clients les jours de fête…

Olivier éclate de son rire agréable, puis coule un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

-Alors, Cédric ? Cela te tente ?

-Oui, Cédric, le reprends-je, je te tente ?

Il déglutit, avant de lancer :

-Enfin, Olivier, Harry me connaît, il est dans l'une des classes inférieures…

-Diggory, il te faut savoir que ce qu'il se passe dans cette rue reste dans cette rue. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais raconter à tout le monde que tu vois des putes dans le dos de ta copine, puisqu'en l'occurrence, je suis la pute. Ce genre de secret reste à la nuit, et lorsque le jour point, on efface, et on ne parle pas. Que tu offres des roses à mademoiselle Chang le matin pour revenir me voir le soir ne me regarde pas outre mesure.

Il se fige devant mon regard franc. Sourit. J'ai gagné.

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Ses mains sur mon corps. Elles sont douces, et fines… mais ce ne sont pas les mains que je voudrais. Mes lèvres, dans son cou. Oui, juste là, au creux de son épaule. La courbe en est agréable, mais… ce n'est pas cette peau que je voudrais dévorer. Un parfum sucré, féminin… trop féminin. Je lui préfèrerais l'odeur du tabac et de l'amour… je suis dépendant. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, mai pas assez noirs à mon goût. Et ses yeux ne brillent pas, leur couleur est trop… banale. Les soupirs d'aise et les gémissements, je les trouve trop vulgaires. Elle me regardait, dans la pénombre de la boite de nuit, avec insistance. Ce qui l'a perdue.

J'ai encore ramené une fille avec moi, ce soir. Mes draps s'en souviennent encore. Cachés dans leurs replis, il y a les mots d'amour d'une femme qui ne me connaîtra pas. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, je serais déjà parti. Pansy et Blaise m'attendront au café, et c'est en attendant le soleil que nous mangerons un croissant à l'arrière goût de fumée. Sans bruit, je me lève, au beau milieu de la nuit, et la regarde une dernière fois. Elle a un joli visage, sourit toujours, et aime à plaisanter. Elle devrait trouver un gentil garçon pour la bercer dans ses bras et lui souffler des je t'aime qui sembleront vrais. En posant ses yeux sur moi, elle a fait le mauvais choix. Dommage. Parce que, ce soir, j'ai réalisé quelque chose.

Je n'aime pas les femmes.

Je laisse l'eau me brûler la peau. Un délice. Enlever son parfum trop sucré, effacer toute trace de son passage. Bientôt, j'aurais oublié son nom. Je m'habille d'une chemise rouge sombre et d'un costume noir, enfile mon manteau. Mon paquet de cigarettes est vide. Zut…

Dans le bureau de tabac, je patiente derrière une autre jeune fille, jolie, elle aussi. Distraitement, mon regard se pose sur le paquet de tabac qu'elle vient d'acheter. Le même que celui d'Harry. Aimerais-je autant son parfum sans qu'il ne soit là ? Harry…

Je ne l'ai pas revu, depuis. Le printemps arrive, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des mois. Longtemps, j'ai vu son visage dans celui de ces filles. Blaise a remarqué mon soudain penchant pour les brunes, Pansy n'a rien dit. Elle comprend. Je suis dépendant.

Arrivé à la terrasse, mes deux amis son déjà là. Ils s'étonnent de ne pas me voir avec mes cigarettes habituelles, froncent les sourcils.

-Des nouveaux amis vont venir, ce matin, lance joyeusement le jeune homme.

J'acquiesce. Grand bien leur en fasse, cela me regarde t-il ? Le ciel est plombé, ce matin. Dans quelques instants, il y aura de la pluie, et de l'orage.

De grosses gouttes se mettent à tomber soudain. Des gens sortent du métro. Deux silhouettes se dépêchent de venir s'abriter, pour boire leur café. Une jeune femme, des cheveux châtains, bouclés, une immense écharpe rayée autour du cou. Et un homme.

J'ai rencontré un ange, il y a peu. Il m'a montré les merveilles de ses nuits, et il fumait du tabac à rouler. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui le fume devant mon croissant et mon café… et mon ange me fait découvrir la beauté des matins d'orage.

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo ...Tsuzuku...**

**Eve:** Hum... j'ose espérer que cela vous suffira... je fais de loooogs chapitres, pour cette fic, estimez-vous heureux...

**Nana:** Mais oui, mais oui, on est tous contents, ch'est la fêêête...

**Eve:** *pense* Pardonnez-la, pardonnez-la, mais les bacs blancs sont terminés... plus que... voyons... les oraux blancs de philo, anglais et japonais, puis les troisièmes bacs blancs, et enfin, le VRAI bac, et après ch'est la fêêête... ah, j'avais oublié les compos, toutes les deux semaines... bon, je vais poster mon chapitre de mon autre fic sur mon blog...

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviws*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

**{Je veux un café-cloooopeuh... ToT}**

**[Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on n'est que Vendredi soir...]**

**{M'en fout, y'a pas de mauvais moment pour un café-clope en terrasse... T,T}**

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviws*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**


	4. Orage printanier

**Titre:** Geisha XIII [toujours...]

**Auteur:** Eve... [toujours aussi... XD]

**Pairing:** HPxDM [je me répète encore, hein ?]

**Rating:** M SURTOUT DANS CE CHAPITRE !!!!

**Disclaimer:** Je ne porte toujours pas le nom de JK Rowling, malgré mes demandes expresses au gouvernement... XD

**AVERTISSEMENT:** **Ce chapitre est TRES citronné, avec des scènes LOOOOOONGUEMENT explicites, chapitre déconseillé aux âmes sensibles, donc... y'a du sang et de la drogue, aussi...**

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

**Chapitre Trois : « Orage printanier… »**

Il pleut. Fort. J'aime la pluie, elle est romantique. Les hommes aiment à se réfugier dans mes bras, les soirs de pluie. Peut-être cela les rassure t-il, peut-être ma chaleur les berce t-elle tendrement… Hermione et moi retournons à ce café, celui où j'ai rencontré ces deux sympathiques étudiants. Celui dans lequel le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir m'offrit un soir un café, il y a des années lumières de cela. Une fois encore, nous dégusterons le meilleur chocolat de Paris, elle et moi…

Sortie de la bouche de métro. Le tonnerre gronde. Je me sens fatigué, mais agréablement léger. Ce temps, que certains trouvent trop triste, me donne un petit sourire que je ne parviens à réprimer. La sensation de ne pas exister. Trop épuisé.

Abrités derrière les bâches du café, Blaise et Pansy nous attendent, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Peut-être artificiel, qui sait ? Avec eux se tient un ami.

Un homme.

A une autre époque, à l'autre bout du monde, peu importe, je reconnaîtrais toujours cette couleur si spéciale, ce blond nacré, presque argenté, cette lumière. Peu importe ce qu'ils reflètent, je reconnaîtrais toujours ces iris aussi orageux que ce ciel de printemps. Nous avions décidé de laisser faire le Destin, et il n'en fait visiblement qu'à sa tête. J'avais peur de le revoir. Comment me verrait-il, à la lumière du jour ? Et comment le verrais-je ? Les créatures de la nuit doivent-elles rester dans l'obscurité ?

Il semble surpris au plus haut point. Moi de même, j'imagine. Hermione a certainement immédiatement reconnu cet homme que je dessine sans cesse, mais… elle n'en montre rien. Hermione est une femme de fer, parfois. Plus solide que moi encore.

Je craignais que la lumière du jour ne lui ôte son aura de mystère, de magie… mais il n'en est rien. Il ne ressemble toujours pas à un homme ordinaire. Désespérément pas. Au contraire, mes souvenirs paraissent bien pâles, comparés à l'homme si séduisant se tenant devant moi. Comme l'autre fois, il est vêtu de rouge et de noir. D'étoffes coûteuses. D'un costume griffé. De son merveilleux manteau traçant ses hanches trop fines. Un appel à la luxure… combien de filles peuvent-elles se jeter dans ses bras au premier regard ?

Que je sois damné s'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un seul homme plus magnifique que lui…

-Harry ? demande une voix grave, me paraissant bien loin d'ici.

Je rattrape un borborygme incompréhensible de justesse, avant de claquer deux bises sur les joues de Pansy, puis de serrer la main de Blaise, toujours un peu absent. Lorsque vient son tour, il me semble le voir se tendre, comme nerveux… mais cette impression s'envole dès sa paume effleurée. Je ne sais si les autres peuvent percevoir quoi que ce soit, mais… des éclairs parcourent l'atmosphère.

Cette nuit, cette nuit emplie d'amour et de lumières… elle ne s'est pas finie au petit matin…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Durant tout le petit déjeuner, ils se sont dévoré des yeux. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir… Blaise et moi échangeons, une fois de plus, un regard entendu. Pansy semble attendrie par ces deux hurluberlus… pourtant, je m'inquiète. Ce garçon, fort beau, me semble aussi torturé que Harry. Il n'y a qu'à le regarder pour le voir. Il ne mange pas assez. Il ne dort pas non plus. Il semble plus vieux que son âge, déjà trop de vécu derrière lui. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, trop occupé à scruter Harry, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. Fragilité et force à la fois. Délicat mais puissant. Son reflet, en somme… et son opposé.

Harry, rêveur, laisse vaquer son regard, de Draco au temps pluvieux, du temps pluvieux à Draco. Je sais qu'il est épuisé, à bout. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dormi. A dire vrai, il n'en aurait guère eu le temps : lorsqu'il passait le seuil de l'appartement, le jour allait poindre sous peu. Et moi, comme toujours, je pleurais en silence. Que puis-je faire d'autre, impuissante que je suis ? J'aurais beau y mettre tout mon être et plusieurs de mes vies, jamais je n'aurais assez pour devenir la personne capable de le sauver. J'en suis incapable. Je ne sers à rien.

Je sais que, quoi qu'il en dise, Harry attend son prince charmant. Je sais qu'il y croit. Peut-être est-ce la seule chose au monde en laquelle il croit encore. Et peut-être que, finalement, son prince serait cet homme. Cet homme étrange, qui me fait un peu peur. Comme Harry, il porte en son cœur un lourd secret, terrifiant. Cette douleur n'est pas normale, il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre, j'en suis certaine, même si je ne sais pas encore quoi… peut-être Blaise et Pansy connaissent-ils quelques bribes de l'histoire, les morceaux les plus sombres, mais jamais ils ne me les rapporteront. Je le vois dans leurs prunelles. Quelque chose de dangereux environne tout le monde ici… même moi. Mais moi, ils ne le sauront pas…

Pourtant, lorsque je croise les iris sombres de Blaise j'ai la désagréable sensation que rien ne peut lui échapper, au final… peut-être même peut-il égaler un cerveau tel que le mien, bien qu'étant donné les circonstances, j'en doute fortement…

-Dis-moi, Hermione, tu m'as dit être aux cours Florent ? Qu'est-ce donc ? interroge t-il, l'air réellement intéressé.

-Une école de théâtre. Je voudrais devenir actrice, si possible… mais bien sûr, si cela ne marche pas, j'aurais toujours d'autres diplômes en poche, au cas où…

-Actrice, voyez-vous ça ? commente t-il en haussant un sourcil. Intéressant… généralement, les personnes telles que toi se dirigent plus vers la voie de la médecine, non ?

-Les personnes telles que moi ? dis-je, étonnée.

-Les amoureux de leur prochain, ceux qui savent se servir de leur cerveau aussi bien que de leur cœur…

Je rougis, flattée.

-Il faut croire que je n'aime pas faire comme les autres… je fanfaronne innocemment.

Trois d'entre nous éclatons de rire. Quand aux deux qui restent… je vous laisse le soin de deviner leurs identités. Finiront-ils un jour par se lâcher du regard ?

Affaire à suivre… autre affaire tout aussi préoccupante : je vais vraiment finir par arriver en retard à mon cours de littérature, et il vous faut savoir que j'ai une sainte horreur des retards… de plus, il m'est intolérable de _lui_ donner la moindre raison de se moquer de moi, comme il sait si bien le faire… comme _lui_ seul sait le faire, d'ailleurs. Sur ces entrefaites, je laisse tomber quelques pièces sur l'addition, puis, après une rapide bise claquée sur quatre paires de joues, m'engouffre en trombe dans la bouche de métro, me fichant éperdument du fait que fumer à l'intérieur soit à présent interdit, tout autant que des regards outranciers que lancent les badauds à ma jupe à la longueur non moins outrancière, et ce malgré la pluie battante. Je peux bien les pardonner : après tout, ils ne savent pas par quels climats nous osons porter la jupe, à Londres…

Un certain temps plus tard, je surgis, telle une furie, dans l'amphithéâtre. La plupart des élèves ne sont pas encore présents, pas plus que le professeur, mais j'aime me mettre en avance, rien que pour choisir la place, et m'occuper à réviser un texte… et je sais que lui aussi arrive toujours à l'avance, mais pour de différentes raisons. Cet idiot ne fait jamais au grand jamais son travail personnel. Et il sait très bien que, malgré nos très fréquentes chamailleries, je finis toujours par l'aider. Il comprend d'ailleurs bien mieux les subtilités d'une œuvre lorsque je les lui explique, plutôt que lorsqu'il entend vaguement l'enseignant, entre deux somnolences… il ne fait rien. Se fiche de tout. Et pourtant, j'ai, dans ces quelques instants, la sensation qu'il boit mes paroles comme du petit lait.

Il ne cesse de me narguer, le reste du jour. Sans aller trop loin. Il sait qu'il a besoin de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi. Il lui suffirait d'un effort pour devenir un excellent élève, sans aucune aide de ma part. Mais il ne le fait pas. Au départ, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il fichait là, en fac de lettres. Saleté de « fils de » qui entre avec de l'argent, et ressort avec un diplôme, sans rien avoir glandé entre les deux. Du moins se présente t-il en cours, lui. Pour y dormir, certes, mais il fait acte de présence. Ne lui en demandons pas trop. Après tout, il ne dort pas plus de ses nuits que Harry. Mais pour différentes raisons, une fois encore. Lui, à vingt ans, traîne sa carcasse amorphe, cocaïnée et imbibée d'alcool, de café mondain en boite de nuit, du soir au matin. Lui, si jeune encore, et trop vieux déjà, happé dans l'engrenage infernal de la Nuit, celui qui emprisonne déjà mon presque frère, se came à la house et à l'excès jusqu'à la nausée, malsain, désespéré. Lui aussi a depuis bien longtemps noyé ses illusions sur ce monde qui aurait dû lui paraitre parfait, les noie sous des torrents de Dom Pérignon, mêle l'alcool à la coke, la coke à la weed, la weed aux ecstas, il vit dans ce monde de clinquant dédié au dieu Paraître, ce monde dans lequel il n'est guère besoin de GHB mélangé à la vodka pour mettre une fille dans son lit, puisqu'il suffit de lui laisser entrapercevoir subrepticement la couleur de sa carte bancaire… ce monde où on noie dès son plus jeune âge le profond désespoir de découvrir l'absurdité du monde, la folie de l'homme, et à quel point tout est laid, tout n'est que néant, ce monde où l'on s'oublie dans la déchéance et la débauche, passant de bras en bras dans des chambres au luxe luxurieux, au prix exorbitant, tout en ingérant des substances illicites, mais que tout le monde s'en fiche…

Ce genre de personnes se fichent éperdument du monde, parce qu'ils savent pertinemment que celui-ci sombrera à cause d'eux. Et lui, chaque matin, il revient dormir dans l'amphithéâtre, avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa migraine, quand il n'est pas encore complètement défoncé et ivre-mort. Et je sais qu'à chaque fois, il revient d'un lit différent, mais jamais un qui fut sien. Il me fait mal. Et il m'énerve. Parce que jamais il ne parviendra à me faire verser une larme aussi amère que celles que je verse chaque matin pour mon presque frère. Pourtant, à présent, je le comprends. J'ai saisi. Ce garçon a beau être riche et le montrer sans la moindre gêne, lui aussi cache son sombre secret. Comme nous. Lui aussi cache sa douleur derrière ses lunettes monogrammées. Mais surtout, j'ai accepté sa présence parce qu'au fond, je le sais profondément bon, et romantique. C'est ce romantisme qui le tue. Il me plait. Parce qu'il m'amuse, et me fait tour à tour ricaner ou entrer dans des rages dantesques. Parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas médire de mes capacités cérébrales, à se montrer jaloux. Parce qu'il est le seul à jamais ne s'être senti inférieur à moi, et au contraire rabaisse le monde de sa supériorité empirique et financière. Il a le regard d'un roi du monde. Il fallait bien cela pour que je le choisisse comme adversaire.

Saleté de rouquin…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Je l'ai revu, ce matin. J'ai pu graver de nouveau ses traits dans ma mémoire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses amis ne le rappellent à l'ordre, après qu'Hermione soit partie. Lui aussi allait être en retard. Ils m'ont laissé seul, dans ce café. Seul. Dans ce vide oppressant. Sans son obscure lumière qui m'éblouit chaque instant.

Il fait nuit, la pluie tombe à torrents encore. Je restais à la terrasse plusieurs heures, enchaînant les cafés et les cigarettes. Les yeux dans le vague. Vers midi, un jeune homme pénétra sous la bâche, et me regarda de travers, mais s'assit à l'autre bout, sans souffler mot. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, mais le serveur aux longs cheveux noirs lui dit qu' « il ne viendra pas, aujourd'hui encore… », tout en me lançant un regard éloquent que le garçon ne vit pas, et dont je ne saisis pas la signification. Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à lui. Pas seulement ce soir, mais chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, de bras en bras, de soleil en lune… j'ai beau tenter de me forcer, tenter d'au moins ne plus transposer ses traits à ceux des hommes différents à qui j'offre chaque soir un coin de Paradis… ou d'Enfer. Rien n'y fait. Je pense encore à lui.

Adossé au mur, abrité par un balcon saillant, j'observe les passants, tente de les attirer vers mon regard perçants, vers mon corps décharné, je ne suis qu'une invitation à la débauche, un appel à la luxure. Et son image qui me hante m'appelle moi, bien plus fort encore…

Même si souvent je n'en ai cure, et prend les choses telles qu'elles viennent, sans chercher à améliorer mon quotidien ou à trouver le bonheur, même si je me laisse constamment porter par la vague, sans effort, amorphe, parfois je hais ma vie, j'abhorre mon être dans son entièreté. Honnie soit ma médiocrité.

Ne pas savoir pourquoi on existe. Qui suis-je ? D'où viens-je ? Où vais-je ? Quelle importance, après tout. Changer de visage de la nuit au jour, changer de nom d'étreinte en étreinte, jamais avancer, jamais reculer, toujours à la case prison. Enfermé dans cette entité charnelle qu'est le corps humain. Libérez-moi…

Je ne suis qu'un homme, et l'homme est faible, si fragile dans ce monde de brutes où règne le plus violent, le plus influent. Je suis faible, et j'ai la sensation que mon corps se meurt lentement. Je ne mange presque rien. Ne dors pas beaucoup plus. Mes joues se creusent, mes cernes s'assombrissent, mes lèvres blêmissent. Mon corps, bien qu'entretenu et finement modelé, est, justement, trop fin, paraissant presque aussi délicat qu'une fleur de serre. Le contraste de ma pâleur de perle sur la peau souvent dorée, voire parfois burinée et hâlée de mes clients, frappe constamment ces derniers, qui restent captivés par mes allures de sylphide. Seuls mes yeux restent brillants, éclatants de couleur sur mon visage trop pâle, éclaboussant le monde de leurs mille reflets enchanteurs, comme s'ils absorbaient peu à peu toute la vie coulant en moi. Verts comme l'espoir, remplis du contraire. Se morfondre dans la douleur n'est à ces yeux qu'un doux euphémisme…

Du noir, du cuir, de la quincaille. Une chemise à moitié ouverte, malgré les torrents glacés s'écoulant des nuages lourds, un collier clouté emprunté à Lavande, en passant, une chaîne ouvragée pendant à ma ceinture, j'attends. J'attends que passe celui qui deviendra ma proie. Celui que je capturerais, puis détrousserais honteusement, mais de la plus jolie des façons.

La rue est bondée, malgré le temps, bondée, et pourtant je me sens seul au monde. En plein milieu de la rue. Lui. Désemparé, perdu. Un inconnu. Un étranger. Seul. Des traits sympathiques, un air gentil. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur gentille. Il n'est l'habitué de personne. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à cela. Tant mieux. Me dirigeant droit sur lui, je plante dans ses yeux mon regard sans égal. Il ne semble pas saisir, il ne doit même pas savoir dans quel genre de rue il se trouve. Le temps que je passe sur le trottoir d'en face, sans le lâcher des yeux, puis de faire volte-face, je sais que j'ai gagné. Ma proie s'est prise dans mes filets, il me suit, me rattrape. Tel est le pouvoir du regard d'une geisha.

Il fait ma taille, environs. Je me penche, il fait le dernier pas, et me laisse avec grand plaisir embrasser ces lèvres anonymes. Je l'informe du prix, il ouvre de grands yeux, regarde à droite, puis à gauche. Lavande attends Viktor sous un porche, un sourire doux flottant sur ses lèvres, c'est samedi soir. Marcus adresse un sourire charmeur à une femme mûre, qui y répond. Ce garçon payera. Parce qu'il a croisé mes yeux, ce qui l'a perdu. Il demande mon prénom. Je réponds que je porterais le nom qu'il désirera me donner ce soir. Il me donne le sien. Je n'écoute déjà plus, ma pensée chaotique ayant eu la fâcheuse envie de comparer ses iris bleu pâle à la tempête faisant rage dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy. Je m'empare de sa main, il me suit, confiant. Gentil garçon…

Je le mène à l'hôtel du coin de la rue, la réceptionniste m'adresse un sourire, me laisse les clés d'une chambre pour la nuit. Je paierais au matin, elle le sait. Je le déshabille dans l'ascenseur. Effleure du bout des doigts les endroits qui font frissonner tous les hommes, me glisse insidieusement derrière l'ourlet de la ceinture, que je déboucle. Dans le couloir, je déchire sa chemise sans aucun état d'âme, glisse fébrilement la clé dans la serrure, puis, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, le pousse sauvagement contre un meuble. Un petit cri lui échappe, il semble étonné, un peu effrayé peut-être, très excité en tout cas, vu la proéminence d'une certaine partie de son corps.

Otant sous son regard gourmand les derniers boutons de ma chemise, puis la posant sur le dossier d'une chaise, je m'élance à l'assaut de ma victime. Déboutonne son jean avec les dents, tout en enlevant mon pantalon en cuir, envoie les deux malheureux valser au loin, emprisonne son membre entre mes lèvres assassines.

Un cri lui échappe, incontrôlable.

Il tremble déjà de tout son être, il tremble sous l'intensité et la brusquerie, il tremble sous ma violence. Je lui fiche les trouilles.

Tout du moins n'ai-je pas mal choisi mon homme, il semble lui en falloir plus que cela pour ouvrir les grilles du Paradis. Me relevant, plantant mon néant d'émeraude dans ses yeux trop fades et trop communs pour me captiver autant que l'orage, je le pousse sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, et l'enfourche brutalement, lui arrachant un véritable hurlement de jouissance.

Je serre les dents. Laisse mon regard voguer vers les larmes des cieux, mon corps s'habituant peu à peu à sa présence. Je lutte. Contre moi-même. Entame les mouvements lascifs qui lui arrachent de délicieux gémissements. Je lutte contre mon démon intérieur. Celui qui me dit en cet instant même que je voudrais le tuer, celui qui m'achète, celui qui me possède, lui qui est partout, entre mes cuisses, entre mes doigts, sous ma langue, sous mes caresses, ses bras qui me serrent, ses râles qui emplissent mes oreilles… il est en moi.

Complètement.

Il me possède, me donne le plaisir, la suprême satisfaction qu'offre la souffrance, il me soulève les reins de ses mains que je ne soupçonnais pas si fortes, pour que je retombe toujours plus vite, plus violemment, pour qu'il force plus en moi, qu'il me souille encore… je lutte contre cette voix insidieuse, qui me souffle que je devrais repeindre ces affreux murs, couverts de papier peint à fleurs, de son sang écarlate, que je devrais me tuer immédiatement, en finir, me foutre en l'air. Et, pour ne pas céder, pour le traumatiser complètement, pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais me voir, je lève la main gauche, et mords la peau fragile de mon poignet, jusqu'à ce que le sang en coule, jusqu'à ce que ce goût de rouille emplisse ma bouche, teinte mes lèvres, qu'une perle cramoisie roule le long de mon avant-bras, mourant sur sa poitrine, mon être tout entier baigne dans une souffrance jouissive.

Je veux ne plus pouvoir me regarder dans une glace. Je veux mourir de honte, abandonné à mon désespoir.

Dans les derniers coups de reins brutaux, si violents qu'ils m'arrachent une larme, il sent l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, et c'est dans un ultime râle qu'il m'ouvre les grilles du septième ciel à coup de bulldozer, m'éclaboussant l'intérieur, éclaboussant partout lorsque je me relève brutalement, me rendant soudain compte que j'avais totalement oublié un détail très important de l'acte, et que je m'en fiche éperdument, trop préoccupé par la souffrance qui me torture de toutes parts et me libère de ce monde physique, m'emporte ailleurs, très loin, là où je ne me sens plus exister, là où ne se trouve que le néant.

Nu comme au premier jour, je me précipite sous la douche, il doit être dans les cinq heures du matin, Paris s'éveille, Paris ne s'est pas encore couché. Avec les flacons, je lave, frottant presque jusqu'au sang ce corps qui me dégoûte, car je me dégoûte, au plus haut point, j'ai envie de mourir, mais juste d'en finir, de souffrir encore, pour ne plus sentir après, comme tout à l'heure, et je sens contre moi l'étreinte d'un corps étranger, un corps sain, qui a récupéré, qui en demande encore. Je lui dis que ce sera plus cher, il réplique qu'il a les moyens, et me l'enfonce encore, contre le carrelage de la douche, sans prévenir, sous le jet d'eau brûlante, avec le savon, avec ces parfums envoûtants qui me donnent le tournis, avec mes jambes qui tremblent, il me prend par derrière, comme une bête, et nous crions donc comme des bêtes, dans cette petite chambre miteuse dont le seul avantage est l'insonorisation. Il me donne des coups de butoir qui me font haleter, je ne trouve plus mon souffle, perdu entre océan de douleur et monts de plaisirs. Je finis par m'effondrer, suffoquant, mais il revient à la charge à peine un instant plus tard. J'ai la tête dans les étoiles, il me serre dans ses bras, continue à forcer brutalement, jusqu'à la garde, à genoux sur le carrelage ; il me fait mal, il a compris que je le voulais, il a compris que je voulais me souiller, me blesser irrémédiablement. A l'heure de la délivrance, délivrance d'autant plus bestiale que l'acte était sauvage, il me laisse gisant sous l'eau brûlante, se sèche, et repars. Bientôt, j'entends la porte claquer doucement. J'ouvre les yeux. L'eau est rouge. Qu'importe.

C'était mon dernier client pour cette nuit. Il m'a laissé un pourboire. Il me le devait bien, jamais il ne prendra autant plaisir que dans ma folie. Lentement, avec des gestes précautionneux, je revêts sous-vêtements et pantalons, enfile mes chaussures, passe ma chemise.

Un coup de tonnerre. Des éclairs effrayants. A la sortie de l'ascenseur, je salue la réceptionniste, lui remets les clés et le prix de la nuit. Soirée fructueuse, par ma foi. Il est presque six heures moins le quart. Nous sommes dimanche. J'ai raté tous les cours d'hier, et me suis volontairement fait malmener par pur plaisir de souffrir. Pour _ses_ beaux yeux. Je me dirige vers ce café, lentement, laissant la pluie rafraîchir ma peau ébouillantée, mon être douloureux. Elle imbibe mes cheveux, colle ma chemise à mon corps, fait rutiler le cuir et la ferraille. Alors que j'arrivais presque à la rue du café, quelque chose attire mon attention. Dans une ruelle. Une masse informe, étendue sur le sol. Parsemée de cheveux blonds…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo**

Je sèche les cours. Je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre, pas aujourd'hui. Pas après avoir pu le dévorer des yeux durant presque une heure. Pas après avoir eu l'occasion de m'imbiber de sa présence, pas après que le destin m'ait poussé à reposer mes yeux sur lui. J'en reste complètement choqué. Je ne sais combien d'heures ai-je pu passer, assis sur le bord de mon lit, les yeux dans le vague. J'eus besoin d'un remontant. Optais d'abord pour l'alcool. Pris un verre. Puis deux. Y ajoutais une cigarette. Intégrais un autre ingrédient au tabac à rouler. Puis mes mains se mirent à trembler, raison pour laquelle je cassais un caillou blanc, et traçait quelques lignes sur la table basse. Mais rien n'y fit. Je me sentais toujours étrange. Vide. Mais pas le bon vide. Il fait sans doute nuit depuis bien longtemps lorsque je décide de redescendre de mon appartement. Près du café m'attends mon dealer, à qui je viens de demander quelque chose de plus fort. Deux hommes dans une ruelle sombre… je chasse cette idée de ma tête. Ne pas penser à _ça_. Ne pas penser qu'à cette heure, cet homme magnifique que je désire tant, muse du dieu Perfection, doit sans doute chasser l'homme, ou consommer de sa proie, que sais-je, et qu'importe. Celui qui se trouve en cet instant entre ses bras n'est pas moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mon homme arrive, furtivement. D'habitude, nous nous rencontrons dans les bars _lounge_, dans les hauts-lieux fréquentés par la jet-set et les gosses nés comme moi de parents fortunés. Mais je n'ai pas envie, alors que la nuit prend fin, d'aller lui courir après dans tout Paris. Très peu pour moi… il semble perdu, dans ces rues du centre où lui et son engeance insolente ne posent jamais un pied, si ce n'est pour vomir un surplus d'alcool, ou de drogue, ou de tout autre chose susceptible d'être ingérée…

-Draco !... souffle t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

-Stan, tu en as mis, un temps… cela fait au moins deux heures que je t'ai appelé.

Il m'adresse un sourire contrit. Stan est un gentil garçon, un peu fou, un peu trop camé peut-être, embarqué dans un monde nocturne duquel jamais on ne peut ressortir, une fois entré… mais il reste fidèle à lui-même. Gentil, et plaisant.

-Excuses-moi, Draco… je me suis un peu perdu en route, et… je me suis fait accoster… je ne savais pas que tu vivais si près de _cette_ rue… tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer toute la nuit, il suffit d'y mettre les pieds pour rencontrer des sourires charmants…

Il sourit encore.

-Stan, cesse de tourner autours du pot. Je suis fatigué, et déjà défoncé, je ne suis absolument pas en mesure de comprendre un traître mot de ce que tu racontes si tu ne parles pas clairement…

Il hésite quelque peu, puis cède :

-Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais… je me suis fait accoster par un homme. Enfin, il m'a regardé, et j'ai _su_ qu'il me voulait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je ne suis pas homo, pourtant, enfin je crois…

-Staaan… en gros, l'un de ces gigolos t'a fait les beaux yeux, et tu lui es tombé dans les bras pour de l'argent… j'espère que cela valait le coup de me faire attendre deux longues heures, au moins...

-Pas les beaux yeux, non… il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, a insisté, et c'est moi qui l'ai rattrapé, comme… hypnotisé. C'était le plus beau mec que j'aie jamais vu… toi mis à part, bien sûr, mais vous n'avez rien de commun… je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, mais il s'est mis à m'arracher mes vêtements, m'a poussé sur une chaise, m'a enfourché comme un sauvage… juste quand on allait… enfin tu vois quoi… il s'est mordu le bras, mais jusqu'au sang, comme s'il voulait souffrir, comme si ça lui donnait encore plus de plaisir… à bien y réfléchir, peut-être qu'il était maso… c'était peut-être un mec, mais c'était la partie de jambes en l'air la plus phénoménale de tous les temps...

Je le laisse soliloquer, serrant juste les dents. Je vois l'image, je me vois moi, en train de faire subir ça à… non, je ne pourrais pas, pas avec celui auquel je voudrais témoigner toute la douceur dont je sois capable, le faire monter lentement, découvrir et chérir chaque parcelle de son corps… embrasser passionnément chaque centimètre de sa peau… découvrir ce qu'est « faire l'amour », cette chose dont on nous parle tant, mais qui jamais encore ne m'est arrivée, en sa compagnie…

Stan, après m'avoir raconté en long, en large et en travers sa superbe soirée entre les bras experts d'un autre homme, glisse dans ma main un petit sachet, plein de petites pilules magiques. Je l'en remercie en lui fourrant une liasse de billets dans la poche, et le laisse s'en retourner vers de nouveaux horizons. Je me sens mal. Etrangement nauséeux. Logique, puisque je suis défoncé, me dires-vous. Mais le doute s'installe. J'y regarderais de plus près une autre fois, car, pour l'heure, je préfère de loin aller faire un tour aux portes du Paradis, mais pas de la même façon que Stan. Je prends rarement de ces cachets. Uniquement lorsque je suis au plus mal, lorsqu'_ils_ m'ont appelé… faut-il donc que cet homme m'obsède et me hante, pour qu'ainsi je m'en voie forcé à en venir à mes derniers recours ? Quel est ce vide étrange et désagréable que je ne parviens à effacer, ni à combler, ou à remplacer par le néant d'inconséquence qu'offrent la fumée, les vapeurs d'alcool et la poudre blanche ? Je me sens mal, et cette douleur n'a rien d'ordinaire. Je me sens mourir peu à peu, et sans doute est-ce véridique, je me consume, j'agonise, et personne ne semble vraiment le voir. Pourtant, je me tiens là, sous leurs yeux. Ils pensent que je m'autodétruis par mes habitudes malsaines. Mais comment diable pourrais-je supporter cette atrocité quotidienne, sans rien pour effacer cette souffrance dont je ne sais encore si elle est physique ou mentale ? Si je ne l'efface pas un peu en gardant ma tête dans la brume, je m'effondrerais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

M'effondrer… que fais-je ici, au fait ? Pourquoi ce genou me fait-il souffrir, et pourquoi ces pavés froids sous mes doigts ? Pourquoi la pluie tombe t-elle horizontalement sur ce sol vertical ? Pourquoi un être tel que moi ne trouve t-il pas de réponse à ces stupides questions ?

Des papillons dansent devant mes pupilles. Parfois, ils sont noirs, puis éclatent un instant plus tard en mille couleurs vivaces. Ils sont beaux, mais leurs mouvements saccadés et incessants me donnent la nausée. J'ai l'étrange sensation que leur charme m'attire, et que leurs corps m'aspirent vers une dimension inconnue. Peut-être devrais-je leur céder… une silhouette se précipite vers moi, dans le raisonnement incessant du bruit de ses pas. Je tente de lui grogner de faire moins de bruit, mais aucun son ne sort d'entre mes lèvres. Je me sens oppressé par les ténèbres qui m'engloutissent peu à peu ; j'ai froid, horriblement froid. Une voix parvient à mes oreilles, étrangement claire dans le chaos de mes perceptions. Une lueur perce l'obscurité. De petits éclairs glacés échouent sur ma peau. Puis un éclair brûlant. Qui vient de ces lueurs vertes. Mon Dieu, quel magnifique couleur, elle lui va si bien…

Je pensais être arrivé en Enfer, mais ce ne doit pas être le cas. Je ne suis pas encore mort, je ne me suis pas encore foutu en l'air avec mes conneries. Non. Pourquoi aurais-je dû mourir alors que je viens de le revoir ? Je ne le sais… peut-être pour emporter son image avec moi, avant qu'il n'apprenne quel genre de monstre je suis… il ne devrait jamais savoir ce que je suis, jamais… par pitié, faites qu'il ne comprenne jamais…

Etendu sur le pavé d'une ruelle sombre, je sens mourir sur mon visage les larmes du ciel, ainsi que celles d'un homme… non, d'un ange. Je persiste. Envers et contre tout. Ce garçon ne peut qu'être un ange…

Ses mains, les mains les plus fines, les plus douces qu'il m'eut été donné de toucher un jour, caressent mes joues, mon cou… je voudrais qu'elles y restent indéfiniment, que jamais elles ne me quittent. Qui eut crû, si on le lui avait dit, que le grand Draco Malfoy tomberait sous le charme triste d'un garçon de trottoirs ? Personne, bien entendu. Draco Malfoy aurait plutôt intérêt à épouser une jolie petite oie blanche afin de donner une descendance obéissante et digne de ce nom à son père… on peut dire que ce n'est pas une franche réussite…

Tes yeux me sauvent de la destruction, tes yeux forcent mon cœur épuisé à battre encore, tes yeux sont ma rédemption, ton corps est mon garde-fou…

Il faut être fou pour t'aimer si fort.

Je ne te savais pas si fort, pour me soulever ainsi de terre. Je ne te savais pas soucieux au point de m'emmener dans cette chambre inconnue, rouge et agressive. Je voudrais t'en remercier, mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma gorge. Je ne pensais pas que tu songerais à ne pas appeler les secours pour ne pas que je me fasse ficher comme consommateur de drogues. Jamais je n'aurais songé que tu saurais quoi faire dans mon cas désespéré… je te savais exceptionnel, mais je me rends compte à présent que les milles merveilleux secrets qui constituent ton être sont encore à découvrir, même pour moi. Moi qui sais toujours tout sur tout le monde dès le premier regard…

Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais à ma misérable personne au point d'en verser quelques larmes. Je sais que tu ne pleures jamais, d'ordinaire. Mais cette nuit n'a rien d'ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous sommes deux, dans cette chambre aux couleurs trop vives. Tu ne cesses de gesticuler, et je ne peux bouger. Tes cheveux noirs et indomptables dégoulinent encore d'eau. Ta chemise noire te colle à la peau. Tu n'es qu'un affolant appel à la luxure… tes yeux pleurent de rage. Tu es furieux contre moi. Et je le suis également contre toi.

Je vois d'ici le filet de sang vermeil traçant son sillon le long de ton bras. Ton poignet et sa marque de dents. Ainsi, c'est entre tes bras que mon cher dealer est monté au septième ciel ? Si je le pouvais, je le tuerais immédiatement. Pour avoir osé te donner ce que tu demandais. De la douleur.

Je suis furieux contre toi, car tu as eu envie de partir. Ainsi, nous sommes deux dans cette pièce à vouloir en finir ? J'ai envie de pleurer. Parce que j'ai peur.

Peur de partir, et de te laisser t'autodétruire. Je n'ai plus envie de mourir. Pas tant que tu seras là. Pas tant que tes larmes couleront. Les anges ne devraient pas pleurer. Les anges ne devraient pas aime les monstres. Et vice-versa…

Mon pauvre Harry, tu n'imagines quel démon s'est entiché de toi…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo ...Tsuzuku...**

**Eve: **Je suis déééésolée du temps que je mets à poster des chapitres, chers lecteurs... T,T si, si, croyez-moi...

**Nana: **Mais, maintenant que nous sommes en vacances, nous pourrons faire mieux !

**Eve: **Ouais... En tout cas, j'adooore ce chapitre... X3

**Nana: **Tu m'étonnes... OçO J'adoooore...

**Eve/Nana: **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah... *ç*

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviws*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

**[Je suis obligée de faire la manche pour me payer mes cafés... plaignez-moi... T,T]**

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviws*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**


	5. Muse matinale

**Titre:** "Geisha XIII..."

**Auteur:** Eve... qui d'autre ? Appelez-moi par le sobriquet que vous désirez...

**Pairing:** HPxDM et bien d'autres encore, comme vous avez pu, ou encore pourrez le remarquer...

**Rating:** M toujours !

**Disclaimer:** Ô grande déesse du Harry Potter, je remets sur ton autel tes bien-aimés personnages, et garde en mon nom cette histoire...

**Note:** Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, pour me faire pardonner ma flemmardise de la dernière fois... un semblant de citron, à la fin, juste quelques lignes peu expllicites et hétérosexuelles de débats non débridés avant d'aller en cours...

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

**Chapitre Quatre : « Muse matinale… »**

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Tôt, encore. Pourtant, j'entends déjà le cliquetis de la serrure, les frôlements sur le tapis de l'entrée. Pourquoi rentre t-il si tôt ? Pourquoi son pas me semble t-il si lourd ? Aurait-il eu un problème ?

Même si c'était bel et bien le cas, il ne viendrait certainement pas me le dire. Il ne voudrait pas me réveiller, surtout pas un dimanche matin. Il est le premier à dire que je devrais profiter de chaque nuit pour bien dormir. Pour mes études. J'aimerais lui répliquer la même chose, parfois ; après tout, c'est lui qui s'endort n'importe où, n'importe comment, et qui sèche les cours parce qu'il n'a plus la force de tenir debout… mais que pourrais-je bien répliquer à cet homme ? Il est têtu et borné. Comme ils le sont tous, d'ailleurs. Il a horreur de la pitié. Il prend très mal la générosité. Je le connais…

Désespérant, c'est le mot…

Oh, non, les larmes me viennent, une fois de plus. Pourquoi ? J'en ai assez, de ces questions. Je suis fatiguée. Epuisée… je me ris de mes efforts dérisoires, de mon énergie usée à paraitre indestructible, de mes sourires étincelants. Je voulais devenir actrice, sans doute dois-je posséder un certain talent pour parvenir à tromper tous leurs regards. Surtout le sien. Ses yeux verts, perçants… peut-être n'y parviens-je pas aussi bien que je le pense, mais qu'il fait mine de ne rien voir. Pour ne pas me gêner. Parce qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Qui pourrait palier à ma douleur ? Personne, je crois. Car je ne l'ai jamais confiée.

Avant, je détestais le silence. Il m'était insupportable. Pourtant, depuis que je vis ici, je reste chaque nuit dans le noir, dans le silence. Mon sommeil peut être dérangée par l'atterrissage d'une plume sur le sol, mais qu'importe. Inconsciemment, je souhaitais être sûre qu'il rentrerait chaque matin. Sûre d'entendre les légers frôlements de ses pas, le cliquetis des clés, le craquement de ce coin de plancher qu'au matin il ne cherche même pas à éviter…

Avant de partager mon espace vital avec lui, je veillais à ce que tout soit parfaitement et constamment à la même place. Maniaque à l'extrême, cette tendance m'est vite passée une fois qu'un ouragan que je ne nommerais pas a fichu une belle pagaille dans toutes mes petites habitudes.

Avant, ma chambre de Londres semblait nue, malgré les monts de bouquins, les rivières de scénarii… à présent, le rouge, l'or, les boiseries et tout une jolie planelle de bibelots aussi beaux qu'inutiles encombrent artistiquement mon espace vital. Ce garçon m'envahit de toutes parts, et ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi. Ma modeste demeure respire par sa simple présence. Il est la vie, tout simplement, et il n'en a absolument pas conscience… je comprends que les hommes qui croisent son chemin se fassent attraper par ses filets. Son charme irrésistible ne peut être ignoré. Même par un aristocrate anglais arrogant et certain de sa suprématie…

Vite épuisée, égarée dans mes pensées vagabondes, je me laisse engloutir par un sommeil, trop léger, trop peu réparateur, empli du cauchemar de mes souvenirs…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Ses paupières se sont fermées, sa respiration, calmée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai porté jusqu'ici. Je ne connais pas la vérité. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne peux même pas accepter mes sentiments à son égard. Il ne peut pas me sauver. Personne ne le pourra jamais, et je n'ai pas la force de me sauver moi-même. Juste quelque ersatz d'énergie pour maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau. Juste assez de vie pour tromper leurs regards. Je suis perdu dans mon propre mensonge…

Je deviens fou. Bon à enfermer. Je viens de m'abîmer, de mon plein gré. Je perds le contrôle de mon esprit. Et je sais pertinemment que cet homme sera furieux contre moi. Je l'ai vu dans son regard vitreux. Il m'en veut autant que je suis en mesure de lui en vouloir. A quoi pensait-il, en faisant cela ? J'aurais voulu le frapper. Je n'ai même pas envie de fouiller ses poches. J'aurais trop peur d'y trouver des horreurs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse cela ? Pourquoi lui, entre tous, pourquoi mon ange, ma lumière ? Pourquoi a-t-il laissé son corps reposer sur ce sol indigne de sa personne, se cheveux nacrés balayer le pavé, ses yeux se perdre dans le néant ? Il ne devrait pas souffrir. Pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal, surtout pas lui. Parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne peux rien y faire. Comme avec Hermione. Parce que ce genre de douleur m'est inimaginable. Je suis bien trop abîmé dans la mienne pour pouvoir imaginer celle d'un autre…

Des larmes brûlent mes joues. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas pleuré ainsi ? Je sanglote comme un enfant, assis sur ma descente de lit, la tête posée à côté de lui, sur le matelas. Sa main dans la mienne. J'avais peur, peur qu'il en ait trop pris, fait trop de mélanges. Mais il s'est finalement apaisé. Tout comme mon cœur. Ses doigts se sont réchauffés, il devrait aller mieux. J'ai déjà aidé des amis dans un état similaire. A commencer par Lavande. Mais elle restait toujours consciente, elle me demandait juste de lui tenir compagnie, au cas où. De lui tenir la main, lorsqu'elle commençait à trembler.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste hypnotisé par la couleur de sa peau, à la lumière de la nuit. Mes volets restent ouverts, comme toujours. Ses ongles courts et arrondis, à l'extrémité de ses longs doigts incroyablement fins. Ses muscles souples, dessinés tout en longueur, le creux délicat de son coude… une pâleur nacrée, aristocratique, luisant doucement dans la pénombre.

Une tâche sombre s'étale sur ma couette. Damnation. J'avais oublié que j'étais complètement détrempé. Sitôt cette constatation faite, un éternuement me monte sournoisement au nez. Tout est psychologique. Et je vais psychologiquement attraper la crève, si je ne prends pas immédiatement une douche…

Je me penche au dessus de son visage d'ange. Exquis. Déplace une mèche gênante. Du bout du doigt, je lisse le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils parfaitement tracés. Doigt qui poursuit son chemin sur le bout de son adorable nez, puis à la commissure frémissante de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je pourrais en profiter, lui voler un baiser, rien qu'un. J'en meurs d'envie, à dire vrai. Mais il m'en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir demandé son accord, même s'il me l'aurait donné. Et je ne me sentirais pas satisfait s'il n'y répondait pas…

-Je vais me laver, je murmure à son oreille. Repose-toi, sombre abruti de junky…

Il ne bronche pas. S'il ne dormait pas, sans doute aurais-je eu droit à quelque protestation. Parce qu'il est ainsi. Finalement, je me lève lentement, sentant mes genoux craquer. Avant que j'aie le loisir de m'en empêcher, je me penche sur lui, et dépose un baiser silencieux sur son front. Je jurerais de l'avoir vu sourire… pourtant, il dort profondément, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans notre jolie salle de bain commune, la grande fenêtre donne sur la rue, et son petit balconnet couvert au printemps de fleurs à profusion. J'allume la petite chaîne stéréo, la musique défile. Une petite mélodie légère, maligne et mystérieuse, comme une souris qui se faufile entre les canalisations… je souris tout seul. Finalement, le soleil se lève, éclairant assez pour que je n'aie pas besoin d'allumer les lampes. L'eau brûlante court le long de mon corps meurtri. Pur instant de plénitude…

Ma pensée sa balade au rythme des notes, inexplicablement joyeuse, je suis en pleine aventure subliminale. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous ne le pourrez pas. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je divague, tout simplement…

J'ai envie d'œufs brouillés. Nostalgie du pays, si je puis dire. Pourtant, je déteste faire la cuisine. Mon oncle et ma tante me forçaient à me lever avant eux chaque jour pour leur préparer le petit déjeuner, dès mon plus jeune âge. Le temps que je termine, mon propre repas était déjà froid… quand mon cousin ne l'avait pas engloutit, bien entendu.

Je ne pourrais pas dire que je regrette Londres. Après tout, je n'y avais pas d'amis, hormis Hermione, quand à ma famille, je m'en serais volontiers passé… toutefois, c'était tout de même le pays de mes parents. Quand bien même je ne me souviens pas de leurs visages, j'ai parfois la sensation d'un manque. Comme si la douceur de l'étreinte de ma mère était gravée dans ma peau, tel un tatouage indélébile. Comme si le rire d'un père dont je n'ai pas souvenance résonnait encore à mon oreille…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à eux maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont l'une des raisons de mes maux… on a prétendu, des années durant, que Lily et James Potter étaient décédés suite à un accident de voiture. Mais, vers dix ans, j'ai ouï une toute autre rumeur.

-Pétunia, imagine que ces tueurs s'en prennent à nous parce que nous gardons leur maudit fils…

-Vernon, j'ai beau détester tout ce qu'elle est devenue, en épousant cet homme, Lily reste ma sœur. Je ne peux pas abandonner son fils sous prétexte qu'_ils_ l'ont assassinée…

Que doit ressentir un enfant, en apprenant que ses parents ont été assassinés ? Je ne saurais vous le dire. Moi, j'étais furieux. Extérieurement, je semblais toujours le même. Intérieurement, un cyclone me détruisait. Des années durant, j'ai entretenu cette fureur, cette haine, cette soif de vengeance. Si, un jour, j'apprenais _qui_… qui m'a volé mes parents, mon enfance, ma vie ! Je le détruirais, tout comme _il_ m'a détruit. Peut-être est-ce là mon seul véritable but, la seule chose qui maintienne mon existence dérisoire…

Mes yeux me brûlent. Je ne sais depuis quand j'ai cédé à cet abîme de désespoir, mais… trop longtemps, sans doute. Il fait partie intégrante de ma vie, je ne saurais vivre sans sa compagnie indéfectible… c'en est cocasse de pathétisme. Même si je dis que tout ira bien… encore et toujours, je m'acharne à rester en vie, tout en voulant en finir avec cette sombre histoire de haine. Je voudrais que cela se finisse, une fois pour toutes. On dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, mais… lorsqu'on sent qu'aucun avenir ne nous est promis, il semble bien difficile de croire en de telles paroles. C'est si facile, de les proférer, lorsqu'on est au chaud dans ses habitudes et son modeste confort. Pas lorsqu'on passe ses nuits à faire des allers-retours entre trottoir et chambre d'hôtel. Pas lorsqu'on s'effondre sur le pavé froid et humide, des ecstas sur la langue, de l'alcool dans les veines, et de la coke plein le nez.

Je hais cette part de lui. Je hais la tristesse qui s'empare de tout son être. Les hommes tels que lui devraient évoluer dans le beau monde, vivre la nuit, vivre dans le carré VIP des boites de nuit, picorer gastronomique et coûteux dans les plus grands restaurants, faire du sport au Ritz, regarder le monde du sommet de leur arrogance sans égale, être détestés et enviés par la totalité des moins biens lotis, vivre entretenus par le compte en banque de papa… mais pas se balader seul, le soir de la Saint Valentin, sur les bords de la Seine. Pas offrir un martini et une entrecôte saignante à une putain… je le déteste parce qu'au final, je me rends compte qu'il me ressemble trop pour son bien. Je le hais parce que je l'aime.

Nous sommes des hommes foutus…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Je ne sais quelle heure il peut être lorsque j'émerge de mon sommeil. Et de la couette, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas la mienne. Ma mémoire s'embrouille, mais, en quelques instants, je recouvre mes souvenirs, aussi confus soient-ils. Je me souviens clairement des verres de porto. De tout ce qui suivit aussi, d'ailleurs. De la pluie. De ses larmes…

Le soleil s'est levé, de l'autre côté des bâtiments. Ses rayons chauffent ma main gauche. Après un bref tour du propriétaire, je conclus que je n'ai rien d'abîmé. Peut-être une bosse, à l'arrière de la tête, là où j'ai frappé le pavé. Rien de grave, à priori. Ma main droite, elle, a froid. Parce que la sienne l'a quittée. Mais mon corps a chaud, parce que c'est son lit. J'ai toujours froid, dans le mien, lorsque je suis seul. Ce n'est pas un problème de température, mais de solitude. Je pourrais rester le nez enfoui dans cet oreiller jusqu'à la fin du monde. Entre ces murs rouges et agressifs. Ces photographies encadrées de noir, ou d'or. New York la nuit. Londres la nuit. Pas de Paris. Paris la nuit, nous la connaissons déjà. J'ose espérer qu'il me la fera savourer encore…

Je me souviens de son regard furieux. Il m'en veut encore, j'en suis certain. Mais je lui en veux aussi. Ainsi sommes-nous quittes. Une délicieuse odeur vient me chatouiller les narines. Malgré un fort et persistant arrière-goût de porto, le parfum intrigue mes papilles. Je tente de me lever. Doucement. Mes muscles, perclus de courbatures, s'étirent lentement et douloureusement. Je me retrouve finalement debout sur une descente de lit imitation « lion écartelé », humide. Il était assis là, pendant un moment. Il restait près de moi…

Suivant l'odeur, je me dirige, lentement, en direction de la cuisine. M'arrête à son seuil, surpris par un soudain accès de timidité. Il est là, me tournant le dos, absorbé par son bacon et ses œufs brouillés en pleine cuisson. Il porte un jogging délavé, qui devait être noir, avec la veste assortie. Ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilent ses avant-bras musclés, ces bras qui m'ont soulevés de terre, il y a quelques heures, et qui m'ont sauvé du néant le plus effroyable. Ses mains, fines, mais plus larges que les miennes, et leur exquise dextérité, qui me captivent rien qu'en maniant la poêle à frire…

La veste, enfilée à la va-vite, un pan renté dans le pantalon, trop petite, laisse deviner la douce courbe de ses hanches étroites. Ses longues jambes interminables, que sans doute plus d'un mannequin jalouserait, se terminent par de gros chaussons noirs à poils longs, avec des oreilles de chat. Cette vision me fait sourire. Des chaussons en forme de chat, non mais vraiment…

Ses cheveux noirs, emmêlés, rebelles à tout traitement, caressent doucement sa nuque à chacun de ses mouvements. Une irrésistible envie de glisser mes doigts dedans, de tenter d'y instaurer un peu d'ordre, me saisis. Accompagnée d'un vertige. Le monde tourne, je sens mon corps vaciller sur ses appuis, et des taches de lumière se forment devant mes yeux. Mais une main ferme me rattrape, me maintenant debout. Je cligne des yeux, les lèves sur la personne. C'est la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, bouclés. Elle hausse un sourcil en me regardant, puis sourit. Un peu moqueusement peut-être, mais je n'en ai cure. Je me trouve en flagrant délit de jalousie, là, tout de suite. Et je rougis de honte à l'idée de me montrer si faible en la présence d'une inconnue. Je ne savais pas qu'elle habitait avec lui…

Gentiment, elle me mène à l'une des chaises de la petite cuisine proprette, sans que Harry se retourne. Harry qui se dandine au rythme d'un nouveau tube de rock passant à la radio. Je souris encore béatement, amusé par son comportement. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il sait que nous sommes présents. La jeune femme ne dit encore rien, savourant ce silence sacré du dimanche matin. Avec un parfum de bacon et un air de rock. Son regard voyage de moi à son colocataire, sans vraiment se fixer, sans qu'elle ne pose de question, sans que ce léger sourire ne la quitte.

Finalement, le jeune homme se retourne, assiettes en main, il en pose une devant chacun d'entre nous, avant de s'assoir à son tour, entre nous deux. La vieille veste de sport, à moitié ouverte, laisse voir son torse au tracé délectable, imberbe, et rien que cette vision paradisiaque de ce corps désirable entre tous me met l'eau à la bouche. Je me force cependant à en détourner les yeux, espérant que personne n'aura remarqué mon coup d'œil appréciateur… ni capté mes pensées inavouables.

-Bonjour, 'Ry… souffle la jeune femme d'une voix endormie, tout en lui collant un énorme baiser sonore sur la joue, sous ses éclats de rire.

-Bonjour, 'Mione, répond t-il doucement, avec un immense sourire lui faisant plisser les yeux.

Dieu, qu'il est beau, lorsqu'il sourit… il se retourne vers moi, toujours radieux. Ses prunelles fouillent dans les miennes, puis semblent rassurée par mon regard. Pourrais-je un jour lui offrir un regard aussi doux, aussi tendre, que celui qu'il me donne à présent ? Je le voudrais, mais j'en doute fort. On m'a élevé pour que je sois un homme de fer, pas un homme de velours…

-Bonjour, Draco… finit-il par dire de sa voix envoûtante.

Je laisse flotter un infime instant de silence, le temps d'en savourer la texture.

-Je n'ai pas droit au bisou, moi ? je demande d'un ton malicieux.

Il éclate à nouveau de rire. Se lève. S'empare de mon visage entre ses mains étonnamment douces. Me glisse un baiser sur le front. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, pose ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez. Je souris. Ses doigts jouent avec une mèche de mes cheveux, un pouce caresse ma mâchoire. Finalement, il dépose un dernier petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres, puis se rassoit, tout joyeux. Sa colocataire reste le nez dans son assiette, trop occupée à engloutir ce dernier, toutefois je remarque son sourcil légèrement haussé, me narguant, sarcastique. Puis son regard se pose sur le bras de son ami. Le bandage enserrant son poignet, pour être précis. Ses sourcils se froncent, il le remarque.

-C'est rien, 'Mione, juste une égratignure…

-L'un de tes clients aurait-il quelques goûts exotiques ? lance t-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

Il rougit comme une pivoine, répliquant :

-Mais… mais non ! Je me suis fait mal tout seul…

Elle grommelle quelques invectives au sujet de sa maladresse, se concentrant de nouveau sur sa délicieuse pitance. Harry, lui, croisant mon regard sombre, abaisse ses yeux navrés et honteux. Sous la table, j'effleure sa main, gentiment, pour le rassurer. Après tout, moi aussi, je suis en faute. Il n'est pas celui qui s'est effondré dans une ruelle…

-J'imagine que l'usage voudrait que je demande ce qu'un deuxième garnement fiche dans mon appartement, mais je crois que je n'ai pas du tout envie de le savoir… commente t-elle, comme pour elle-même. Il s'appelle comment, le beau blond ?

-Draco Malfoy.

Elle se fige en plein mouvement. Ne me dites pas qu'elle a entendu parler de moi ?

-Malfoy… comme Lord Lucius Malfoy ?

Argh… mon Dieu, je sais que je ne fais pas souvent ma prière, mais faites en sorte, je vous en supplie, que cette femme ne raconte pas trop les déboires de ma famille devant Harry…

-C'est mon père, oui, réponds-je d'une voix atone.

-Ah. Pauvre garçon… murmure t-elle simplement avant de replonger dans son assiette.

Harry, quand à lui, hausse un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Dieu existe peut-être, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que cet homme découvrira l'effroyable réalité tôt ou tard. Reste à espérer qu'il n'apprenne pas, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, toute la vérité…

La vérité monstrueuse que cache le nom de Malfoy. Dire que mon père vante la grandeur de ce nom, et qu'il se laisse piétiner par cet innommable monstre… comment pourrais-je vraiment ressentir de la fierté à n'être qu'un sous-fifre ? Lorsque je pense à tout ce qu'ils m'ont forcé à faire, à moi, mais aussi aux autres… à leurs yeux, nous ne serons jamais que des numéros. De bons petits soldats obéissants. A nous le sale boulot, et à eux la paye. A nous le sang sur nos mains, nous qui n'étions que des âmes innocentes, ils nous ont élevés en Enfer, ils nous forcent à y rester. Et on s'étonne que moi, ou Pansy, finissions mal ? Mais regardez-nous…

Nous n'avons même pas droit au nom dont ils nous enseignent la fierté. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un numéro. Je ne suis que le « treize ». Je suis la Faucheuse que l'on a élevée comme une arme, une arme vulgaire et meurtrière, qui ne peut qu'obéir aux ordres. Je suis la Mort qui a trop de sang sur les mains… elles étaient blanches, avant, mes mains. Elles étaient fines, délicates, elles maniaient le piano, le pinceau, et ils y ont placé les armes. Je ne peux qu'obéir aux ordres, à quoi bon lutter ? Je ne suis jamais qu'un faible pantin numéroté entre leurs mains manipulatrices et habiles, et la prochaine fois qu'ils me donneront un nom, j'irais l'effacer. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Car il en a toujours été ainsi.

Pourtant… pourtant, lorsque mon regard rencontre ces prunelles d'un vert étincelant, j'ai envie d'en finir. De fuir loin de toutes ces horreurs, loin de ce moule dans lequel on m'a introduit de force, loin de leurs fils et des autres poupées. Je voudrais l'emporter loin de ce monde qui n'est pas fait pour nous, l'enlever de ce trottoir, le placer sur le trône qu'il mérite, le remettre sur le piédestal où devrait se trouver sa place. Je voudrais découvrir avec lui chacune des merveilles de ce monde, comme il m'a fait découvrir ses nuits scintillantes de beauté, je voudrais lui montrer les étoiles comme seules on les voit en pleine mer, je voudrais qu'il découvre les milliers de couleurs peuplant les récifs coralliens, qu'il rie en écoutant les doudous antillaises discuter sur le marché, qu'il reste émerveillé devant la vue que l'on a du haut d'un gratte-ciel, je voudrais qu'il oublie avec moi quel Enfer le monde peut parfois être, de quelle cruauté les hommes sont-ils parfois capables, je voudrais que cet ange ne se soucie plus que de la beauté d'une douce nuit d'été, tranquillement, sans se soucier d'à qui appartiennent les bras dans lesquels il se blottit. Car je veux qu'il ne se blottisse plus que dans les miens, je veux lui appartenir tout entier, et je veux qu'il ne se donne plus qu'à moi. Qu'il perde ce goût qu'il a prit pour la douleur, qu'il devienne ma seule et unique addiction.

Parce qu'une nuit de Saint-Valentin, un homme m'a fait goûter à la liberté, j'en ai gravé la saveur dans mon esprit, et ne saurais m'en défaire. Parce que ne pas le voir me détruis, mais que contempler sa souffrance me fait mal, parce que j'ai senti la chaleur de ses larmes versées pour moi, parce que ses mains me rendent la vie, l'humanité que je pensais avoir perdues depuis fort longtemps, parce que ses yeux me fascinent, que ses paroles m'assassinent, et que son sourire me sauve à chaque instant, jamais, et ce j'en suis certain, je ne saurais démordre de ce désir que j'ai de le sauver, de l'emporter avec moi, loin d'ici, loin de ce perpétuel cauchemar. Parce qu'il est devenu, si vite, l'unique remède à chacun de mes maux, j'aimerais m'enfuir en lui tenant la main, pour que l'on découvre ensemble ce qu'est la lumière. Il sait tout de moi, sans rien connaitre de ma vie passée, et je le connais par cœur, sans savoir aucune des épreuves qu'il a pu traverser. C'est pourquoi je l'aime, j'en suis certain : le sentir sur le bout des doigts, mais savoir qu'il reste tant de mystères à découvrir, comme dans une chasse au trésor sur une île déjà paradisiaque…

A la vérité, je ne suis qu'un pauvre tueur qui rêve de liberté avec l'ange de ses nuits…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Il est midi. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Quelqu'un remue dans mon lit. Une fille. Comme d'habitude. Et je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Comme toujours. Un nom si commun, si courant, comment pourrais-je toujours le retenir ? J'en ramène une différente chaque matin. Parfois une connaissance, parfois juste une fille ramassée au hasard sur une piste. Parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de pénétrer mon champ de vision. Pauvre chérie. Elle ira sécher ses larmes sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, puis racontera à qui voudra l'entendre que je suis un fieffé salaud. Mais ceux-ci seront peu nombreux. Parce que tout le monde le sais déjà. C'est pourquoi il y a tant d'inconnues pour si peu de connaissances dans mon lit. J'aime martyriser les connes. Je sais, je suis méchant. Et tout le monde s'accorde à ce sujet. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je mets les pieds quelque part, je gaspille au moins trois quarts d'heure à claquer deux bises ou à serrer la main de tous ceux qui m'adressent un sourire rayonnant. Et criant de fausseté. Mais que voulez-vous, ainsi est le monde dans lequel j'évolue. Un monde absurde. Brillant de milles feux et désespérant de vanité.

Nous sommes dimanche soir, et, comme chaque soir, je me dirige, frais comme une rose, vers l'un de ces lieux dans lesquels se réunit le tout Paris en mal d'existence véritable. Comme chaque soir, j'affiche un indéfectible sourire, brillant, irréprochable, et, comme chaque soir, je rejoins ma clique, cette insolente engeance qui perdure malgré ses efforts désespérés à s'autodétruire.

Ici, nous picorerons quelques graines, avant de partir en covoiturage de grandes marques vers le Queens, l'un de ces rendez-vous des névrosés, des insomniaques, et des gens comme nous.

Qui sommes nous ? Je pensais vous l'avoir pourtant dit. Nous sommes les beaux. Les grands. Ceux que vous jalousez maladivement, ceux qui possèdent ces voitures devant lesquelles vous laissez traîner les mares de salive, ceux que vous scrutez dans l'espoir de reconnaitre en nos traits aristocratiques les caractéristiques d'un profil de star de télé réalité. Seulement, vous ne savez pas que la plupart de ces stars habitent des appartements équivalents à la surface de nos lits king size, et que nous consommons en champagne ce qu'elles boivent d'eau minérale. Vous ne savez pas quels efforts ces malheureux ont dû déployer pour vous plaire et ainsi tenter de se tailler une place microscopique sous notre soleil tropézien, alors que nous n'avons guère besoin de tout cela, puisque nous l'avons de naissance, la petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche en prime.

Je n'ai jamais été célèbre, mais j'ai toujours été riche. Ce dernier détail est peut-être celui qui fit mon malheur dès le plus jeune âge. Pas que le mien, d'ailleurs. Nous ne serions pas si nombreux et variés à peupler le carré VIP si tel n'était pas le cas. Certains de mes frères aînés s'en sont bien sortis, mais il faut croire qu'à partir du quatrième enfant, les gènes fatiguent. Maman voulait une fille, il a fallu que l'on finisse à sept…

Les deux avant moi sont des jumeaux. Très doués en relations publiques, ils ont toutefois des mœurs que le commun des mortels pourrait qualifier, ce qu'il fait très certainement d'ailleurs, d'éhontées. On appelle cela l'inceste. Toutefois, cela ne déroge en rien à leur charme destructeur, et je ne compte pas le nombre de filles qui leurs courent après dans l'inexistant espoir de devenir la meilleure amie et confidente des « Weasley twincest ». Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes, et aiment à jouer de leur relation. Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je bénis toutefois le ciel de ne pas avoir eu à partager leur chambre dans mon enfance…

La petite dernière s'est révélée une chasseuse d'hommes irrésistible et fatale pour la gent masculine. Dans sa grande pratique de son art, elle a démontré à maintes reprises un talent indéniable à capturer quiconque dans ses filets, soit un merveilleux savoir-faire dans le catéchisme de la débauche. Fort heureusement pour moi, elle ne semble pas, contrairement à nos aînés, s'intéresser à sa fratrie, bien qu'elle eut pu ainsi avoir quelques devoirs de maison…

Quand à moi… parlons-en, de moi. Je suis… différent. De tous. Même dans ma famille. Ni calme, no posé, ni responsable, ni passionné, pas une once d'ambition. Je ne suis qu'un vague néant qui ne mérite guère qu'on s'y arrête. Bien sûr, je suis beau. Mes cheveux sont bien coiffés en épis ordonnés, et reflètent les rayons du soleil dans un éclat cuivré. Mes yeux bleus brillent et charment n'importe qui. Mon corps en fait rêver plus d'une, et, de celles qui l'ont déjà visité, aucune n'a eu à se plaindre. Je suis beau, et plein aux as. Mais ce sont bien là mes seules et uniques qualités. En dehors de cela, il n'y a rien. Pas d'affection pour ceux que je traine de beuverie en beuverie, qui me sont des inconnus autant qu'ils se fichent de moi. Pas d'amours, ni d'amourettes. Juste des draps, différents chaque matin, et qui ne sont jamais les miens. Car je me sentirais bien trop vide, seul dans mes draps froids. Vide à en crever.

Je ne sais quelle heure il peut être. Tard, sans doute. Qu'importe. De toute façon, je ne dormirais pas. Je ne veux en aucun cas être en retard.

Les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Parce qu'ils sont stupides, ils ne comprennent rien, ne me connaissent pas. Ils s'imaginent tous que je fais partie intégrante de leur monde corrompu au clinquant. Avais-je seulement le choix ? Ce mensonge m'était promis dès la naissance. Ne cherchez pas ma profession de foi, elle est inexistante. Je ne suis pas un méchant sous l'apparence d'un gentil. Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien sous les traits d'un grand vilain. Oui, je suis vil. Et jusqu'ici, personne n'en connaissait la raison. Vous pensiez juste que j'étais comme les autres. Parce que je bois le même alcool. Parce que je fume les même cigarettes, la même merde, parce que je m'explose le nez avec la même coke, ou juste un peu plus bonne.

J'avais des rêves, avant, ne vous y trompez pas. J'étais comme tous les garçons. J'ai voulu devenir cow-boy, puis suis passé à pompier, à pilote de chasse, guitariste de rock, et sans doute des tas d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens pas. Finalement, me voila, désemparé, désillusionné par la vie et par le monde, à étudier la littérature sans même savoir pourquoi… si, à présent, je sais pourquoi.

Il y a une fille, sur la piste. Elle danse avec ses copines, tentant sans grand succès d'allumer trois pauvres mecs qui de toute façon ne doivent plus y voir très clair. Par le plus grand des hasards, elle reporte son regard sur moi. Capte mon regard. Je lève le menton avec mépris, mais lui signifie de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fait, accompagnée de l'une de ses amies. Elle ne semble pas assurée. Je n'aime pas les filles hésitantes et timides. J'aime les femmes de caractère, celles qui n'ont jamais besoin de personne, celles qui vous écrasent de leur supériorité. Si je devais aimer une femme, elle serait ainsi.

-Bonsoir, crie la copine en s'asseyant nonchalamment près de moi. Je m'appelle Sophie, et elle, c'est Cécile.

Merveilleux. Encore des noms à ne retenir sous aucun prétexte.

-Enchanté, réponds-je sur le même ton, dans un grand sourire hurlant mon hypocrisie. Mais dites-moi plutôt, que diriez-vous d'un verre ? Vous dansez depuis un moment, vous devez être assoiffées.

-Oui, merci ! hurle t-elle encore pour couvrir la musique.

Celle-ci est blonde, fade, avec des yeux bleus tout aussi fades, et mal maquillée. Légèrement éméchée, sans doute, mais je doute fort qu'elle ait tâté de ce qui nous fait tous planer à mille lieues de hauteur, au carré. D'ailleurs, plusieurs de mes connaissances commencent à faire n'importe quoi, debout sur les sièges, dans un équilibre précaire, les filles se faisant tripoter n'importe comment par n'importe qui et n'en ayant rien à cirer…

Je leurs sert chacune un verre de ma bouteille de vodka, leur propose une cigarette. Elles ouvrent de grands yeux horrifiés, je hausse un sourcil.

-Vous ne fumez pas ?

-Seulement en soirée…

-Ne sommes-nous pas justement en soirée ? je demande malicieusement.

-Si, mais… c'est interdit, de fumer à l'intérieur…

Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

-Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, que voulez-vous… dis-je en allumant néanmoins ma cigarette avec mon Dupont. Et les personnes intelligentes ne s'en prendraient pas à la poule aux œufs d'or… n'aviez-vous point remarqué que, passé les limites de ce carré, tout le monde fumait ? Vous pénétrez un autre monde, mes chéries…

Elles éclatent bêtement de rire, acceptent une cigarette. Et j'en ai déjà assez de discutailler avec ces gens inintéressants au possible. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce cette fille qui s'est posée à côté de moi ? N'était-ce pas son amie que j'avais invitée d'un regard ? Peut-être pense t-elle être plus attirante que son amie ? Grossière erreur. Je n'aime pas les fausses blondes. Surtout quand on commence à apercevoir leurs racines. Je m'approche donc de sa voisine, imperceptiblement.

-Tu me rappelles ton petit nom ?

-Cécile… je… merci de nous avoir invitées…

-Oui, merci de nous payer un verre, intervient l'autre. Mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de bruit, ici, on pourrait peut-être aller ailleurs ?

Elle s'est presque collée contre moi. Un autre que moi en eut été content, mais je n'aime pas non plus les proies lorsqu'elles se jettent littéralement dans mes bras. Et, rien à faire, cette fille me révulse plus qu'elle ne m'attire, fort heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs…

-Non, je pense rester là encore un moment, histoire de finir la bouteille tranquillement…

-Ah, d'accord, et après, on va où ?

Mais c'est qu'elle me gonfle, la morue peroxydée… je ne daigne pas lui répondre, plus occupé à glisser les doigts sur la cuisse dénudés de ma future conquête. Elle porte une ravissante petite jupe plissée blanche, ainsi qu'un haut à col Mao. Elle a bon goût, c'est un commencement. Ses cheveux bruns se délient en boucles lâches, qui luisent sous les lumières multicolores, et ses yeux sombres se baissent sous mon assaut, ses longs cils légèrement maquillés caressant ses pommettes. Si la lumière était plus vive, sans doute aurais-je le plaisir de savourer quelque exquise rougeur sur celles-ci. Elle _lui_ ressemble un peu. Ces derniers temps, toutes mes conquêtes _lui_ sont similaires. A croire qu'_elle_ me rend fou, qu'_elle_ m'obsède…

Elle frissonne légèrement. Et moi, à m'être perdu dans mes pensées, pour avoir pensé à _elle_, je sens poindre cette douleur, devenue ordinaire à force de présence. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort, je n'aime pas la douleur. C'est pourquoi je la noie, en courant me cacher dans une bulle de paradis. Et là, j'ai besoin de me noyer. Tout de suite. Je vide mon verre d'un trait. Mais rien n'y fait. Ce n'est pas un peu de vodka qui me calmera.

Je me sers néanmoins un énième verre. Les glaçons ont fondu depuis longtemps. Je crois que l'ami qui m'accompagnait ne reviendra plus. Il a certainement dû se noyer dans les toilettes, à défaut d'autre chose. Les deux jeunes filles me regardent, les yeux ronds, finir la bouteille en vitesse. Ma main se fait plus insistante, sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Elle ne me repoussera pas. Elle a cédé dès l'instant où elle a rencontré mon regard.

Finalement, lassé de mes petits jeux, et des incessantes tentatives de l'_autre_ pour se mettre en avant, je me penche vers la petite ingénue, et l'embrasse langoureusement. J'entends l'autre se taire, dépitée de sa défaite, qui doit certainement être une première. Elle aime tant que cela marcher sur les pieds des autres ? Je la sens bouillonner sur place, verte de rage…

-Excuse-moi, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, dis-je d'un ton plaisant en me levant. Après, nous pourrons aller faire un tour, tous les deux…

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de m'éclipser. Oui, j'ai besoin de me noyer. Me sentir flotter dans mon propre vide intérieur. J'attends que des toilettes se libèrent. Fort heureusement, il est une chance pour moi que ceci soit un lieu toujours moins bondé que ceux des « dames »… bien que le nombre soit tout de même impressionnant.

-Tiens, salut ! fait Olivier Dubois en apparaissant soudain devant moi. Ça faisait longtemps, vieux !

-Ouais, je bougonne. T'es pas chez les putes, ce soir ?

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire, cela ne te vas pas, proteste t-il, rieur. Et même si je ne baise ma copine qu'une fois par mois, je ne vais voir ma pute qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. Elle est très demandée, tu sais…

-Tant mieux pour elle… tu m'excuses ?

Je me détourne du sombre abruti pour m'engouffrer par une porte miraculeusement ouverte. Le couvercle est déjà baissé, ainsi je devine que mon prédécesseur ne devait pas plus avoir de conscience morale que moi… pourquoi ne pas user ce manque à bon escient et n'en faire qu'à notre tête ?

Sorti de la poche arrière de mon jean, un petit sachet de plastique, fermé bien hermétiquement. Elle est déjà cassée, réduite à l'état de poudre. Je trace trois lignes bien nettes sur le couvercle des toilettes, pêche un billet de vingt dans mon portefeuille, le roule délicatement en forme de paille, et aspire la moitié d'une ligne blanche. Savoure un instant, la tête penchée en arrière. Termine avec l'autre narine. Recommence deux fois de plus.

Il ne faut que peu de temps avant que les papillons ne dansent devant mes yeux. Parfois noirs, puis lumineux, avant d'éclater de mille couleurs. Dans cet état second, je me redresse lentement, mal assuré de mes appuis. Sortant de là, je laisse un autre homme s'engouffrer dans cet antre de débauche. Y a-t-il encore une seule personne ici qui se rend aux toilettes pour l'appel de la nature ?

Les yeux dans le vague, je retourne, légèrement vacillant, en direction de ma table. En me voyant arriver, la blonde se lève brusquement, et s'en retourne ostensiblement vers la piste de danse et la foule de ses semblables. Je n'en ai cure. M'appuie de mas deux mains sur les genoux de la douce et jolie brune, plantant mes yeux hagards dans les siens. Je sens son regard parcourir timidement mon torse, moulé dans une petite maille noire à col roulé. Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres. Elle se laisse prendre au jeu des liaisons dangereuses…

-Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais cette musique commence à me gonfler…

Elle rit. Saisissant mon manteau d'une main, la sienne de l'autre, je l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Il pleut. Une pluie insistante, mais calme, sans une once de vent. Une pluie glaciale, qui s'infiltre insidieusement entre mes épis parfaitement coiffés, mais ne parvient pas à me remettre les idées en place. Les idées ont-elles une place ? Pas chez moi. Ou si rarement que l'on ne s'arrête guère sur ces brefs instants…

Elle m'emmène chez elle. Elle vit seule, dans un petit studio miteux, et les cloisons trop fines laissent certainement deviner aux voisins nos ébats. Rien de commun avec mon duplex hors de prix, mon lit monumental et mes draps de soie. Mais ce manque de confort, en comparaison à mon ordinaire, ne dérange en rien mes ardeurs, et c'est avec force empressement que je lui ôte tout vêtement, prenant soin, par égard pour sa timidité, à quitter également les miens. Elle est jolie, nue. Légèrement ronde, peut-être, juste assez pour qu'il soit agréable de balader ses mains. J'aime les jolies rondeurs, chez les femmes. J'en connais une dont je soupçonne les courbes d'êtres parfaites…

Elle est un peu petite, de ces tailles adorables de petite femme douce que l'on a envie de câliner. Je m'amuse un moment avec ses jolies boucles brunes. Ou, j'aime les longs cheveux bouclés. J'en connais une dont je soupçonne les boucles d'être les plus douces et les plus souples qui soient…

Elle me laisse sagement mener les ébats, elle sourit doucement, et soupire sous mes caresses. Non, je n'aime pas les femmes soumises. J'en connais une dont je soupçonne la sauvagerie d'être sans égale. Jamais elle n'aurait rougi, elle m'aurait arraché mes vêtements, réduit en pièces ce pull au prix exorbitant, nous roulerions pêle-mêle dans la literie défaite en grognant sous les assauts de l'autre, et je suis certain qu'elle détesterait me laisser le dessus, même si elle le ferait de temps en temps, le matin, par exemple, lorsqu'elle serait épuisée par trop de galipettes…

Mais non, cette fille est douce, et gentille. Avec elle je fais dans la simplicité, non dans l'exotisme. Peut-être pense t-elle que je lui fais l'amour… ma douceur me jouera des tours. Sentant l'aube poindre derrière les rideaux, je me dépêche de me revêtir, avant de fermer, sur un dernier sourire, la porte sur une douceur nocturne qui n'est d 'ores et déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

Après une douche rapide dans mon humble demeure, j'enfile en vitesse un jean, une chemise noirs ainsi qu'un pull noir à carreaux gris, passe mon manteau, saisis ma sacoche au passage, et file comme le vent en direction de l'université. Fort heureusement, ce matin, le cours est le premier. Ainsi pourrais-je passer quelques instants en _sa_ divine compagnie.

Je disais tantôt que j'aimais les femmes d'exception. Intelligentes, conscientes de leur supériorité, et qui en usent sans pour autant en abuser. De ces femmes, j'en connais notamment une. La plus séduisante, la plus belle, et de loin la plus maligne. Une silhouette longue et élancée, avec juste ce qu'il faut, où on aime le trouver, assez pour remplir la main d'un homme en manque de douceurs… assez puissante, et envahissante pour combler un néant persistant, assez sauvage et imprévisible pour que jamais on ne s'en lasse, assez effrayante et tendre à la fois pour que jamais il ne nous prenne la folle envie d'aller visiter d'autres jupons.

J'affirmais tantôt ne même pas savoir ce que je faisais ici. Pourtant, je le sais, maintenant. Peut-être pourrait-on nommer cela le Destin… je voudrais écrire. Ma vie n'est qu'un néant, mais mes délires permanents m'apportent chaque jour de nouvelles histoires. Lorsque je la regarde, je sais quel visage je donnerais à mon héroïne. Elle est ma muse inspiratrice. Mon rayon de lumière. Si je me donne la peine de me présenter en cours chaque matin, c'est pour pouvoir passer des heures à l'observer en douce, derrière mes lunettes noires.

Elle, elle n'a pas le prénom courant d'une fille facile. Non. Elle, je ne l'oublierait jamais. J'en serais bien incapable. Comment oublier la seule chose qui remplit chaque jour le vide de mon absurde existence ? Un jour, peut-être prendrais-je mon courage à deux mains et lui déclarerais-je ma flamme. Si l'amour existe, si elle y croit un tant soit peu, un peu plus que moi, alors, ce doit être elle. Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? Si l'amour existe aussi pour les personnes telles que moi, alors je prie pour que tu m'acceptes…

-Bonjour, Hermione…

-Oh, bonjour, Ron…

**OOOo0°0oOOOo0°0oooO0°0OoooOO°o0Ooo°0Oo ...Tsuzuku...**

**Eve:** Cher lecteur adoré, voici venu pour toi un chapitre que j'adore... j'ose espérer que toi aussi tu as aimé le savourer...

**Nana:** Nous oson également espérer que vous nous laisserez quelques **...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

**Eve:** Voyons ! Ce n'est guère là une façon de traiter les lecteurs !

**Nana:** Les ***reviews*** sont convertis en café-clopes...

**Eve:** Oh... voilà qui change la donne... je vous pries, chers lecteurs, de me laisser quelques **...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*... **car, voyez-vous, je suis présentement en mode zombie qui ne dort pas la nuit et reste couchée tout le jour parce qu'elle est épuisée et donc en manque de café-nicotine...

**Nana:** C'est si bien exprimé...

**Eve:** Et si véridique... T,T

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

**[Va devoir rembouser tous ceux auxquels elle a fait la manche pour se payer du café... T,T]**

**...*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*reviews*...**

_Au fait, juste histoire de délirer, quelqu'un aurait-il compris à quelle oeuvre littéraire Sophie et Cécile font-elles allusion ? Dans ce cas, bravo, vous êtes peut-être aussi débauché que moi... et le prof de litté XD_

_Et vive le libertinage !..._


	6. Mon Ciel dans ton Enfer

**Note:** Ok, ok, je sais, vous m'avez tous oubliée, vous me faites la gueule...

...

JE VOUS EN SUPPLIIIIIE, REVENEZ, MES LECTEURS CHERIIIIIIS... T^T

J'ai eu mon bac !! Maintenant, je vais me chercher un appart à Bordeaux... Je vais me rattrapper autant que possible, je vous le promeeeets !! Mais c'est duuur, cette fic est vachement compliquée à écrire, je me casse la tête pour vous pondre les meilleurs chapitres possibles, pardonnez-moiiii... T^T

Je ferais des efforts, de toute façon, même si mes absences se font parfois longues, je n'abandonne jamais définitivement mes écrits !! JAMAIS !!

Allez, courage... besoin d'un clope...

...

Qui a dit "et d'un café" ? Ne prononcez plus JAMAIS ce mot devant moi. Je suis en manque, mais il fait trop chauuuud... T^T

Bon, ok, j'arrête de raconter des conneries et je vous laisse lire...

**Note trèèèèèès IMPORTANTE: **Je rend honneur, tout le long du chapitre, à la dernière fic en date de **Pilgrim67**, fic qu'elle vient de terminer et que je vous conseille, car c'est une puuuuuure merveille !! (Et je suis une cliente difficile, j'ai du nez pour ces choses-là !!) Courez la lire dès que vous aurez terminé mon chapitre !! (on parie combien que tout mon peu de lecteurs la connaissent déjà ? XD)

Chapitre Cinq : « Mon Ciel dans ton Enfer… »

Le jour brille faiblement, au-dehors. Triste matin que voilà… matinée de plus, banale et ordinaire. Jour d'infatigable pluie. J'aime la pluie, ne vous y trompez pas.

Elle est bien plus clémente que le soleil agressif…

Je fais mes bagages, à peine défaits. Je me sens lasse, épuisée. Comment supporter encore ma condition ? On me dit belle, à couper le souffle. On raconte que mon sombre charme est sans égal, que, malgré mon excentricité, je fais partie des femmes les plus belles du monde, les plus captivantes. Qu'ai-je à faire de la beauté, du paraître ? Je me sens vide, tellement vide…

Les larmes du ciel s'abattent sur mes vitres, tristesse que je ne puis déverser moi-même. Qu'ai-je vécu jusqu'alors ? Le sang a pris la place des larmes, la violence, remplacé les regrets et autres remords depuis fort longtemps. Je ne suis guère qu'un numéro. Un vulgaire pantin avec un chiffre gravé sur la peau, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à ses maîtres. Un chien dressé au bâton, élevé pour devenir une arme…

Mon portable sonne, je ne décroche pas. Je sais que c'est Blaise, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il veut me dire. Il ne sait que parler, me demander de survivre… et si je ne voulais pas ? S'il prenait sa légendaire bravoure à pleine mains et m'emmenait loin de cet enfer, peut-être pourrais-je croire à ses paroles… mais lui, tout comme moi, ne saurait se sauver. Qui en trouverait la force ? Draco, peut-être… il est si fort, mais _ils_ ont été si rudes, brutaux, avec lui, dès sa plus tendre enfance. A dire vrai, il n'a pas eu droit à l'enfance… tout comme nous. _Ils_ l'ont brisé depuis si longtemps, et, pourtant, il tient encore. Où diable trouve t-il cette force de survivre, quand moi, je sens que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, alors que sa peine est bien plus dure que la mienne ? Certes, il ne semble guère plus que l'ombre d'un homme. Maigre, trop maigre, comme ces femmes qui cessent de se nourrir car leur vision d'elles-mêmes est déformée, cette affreuse maigreur maladive, ces cernes sombres, signe de grande fatigue, ces traits las, ce regard vide… pourtant, il reste toujours le plus beau, avec ces lignes fuselées, cette grâce aérienne, cette apparence sibylline, cette pâleur marmoréenne, ce port empreint de fierté. Un fantôme, certes, mais celui d'un roi.

Lorsque j'ai vu cette flamme, dans ses prunelles métalliques, celle que nous croyions tous éteinte depuis des lustres, cette minuscule flammèche de passion embrasant les derniers lambeaux de vie qu'il lui reste, je me suis dit que lui réussirait bien à tenir tête à nos maîtres, faire front à son père, rien que pour les beaux yeux trop verts de cet étrange garçon trop triste. Quel est donc ce lien qui les unit, plus puissant que l'amour, plus tenace que la haine, dangereux comme une démence incontrôlable… que deviendront-ils, eux et leur idylle infernale ?

Je n'embarque, comme d'ordinaire, qu'un strict nécessaire de survie dans un sac de voyage, plus quelques affaires dans mon sac-à-dos en forme de lapin. J'y tiens, Blaise et Draco me l'ont offert à Noël, il y a quelques années de cela… dans les derniers instants avant le départ, je vérifie encore une fois que mes précieuses fioles de verre, dissimulées en différents endroits, sont bien toutes à leur place. Respire un bon coup. Puis sors de chez moi, fermant soigneusement ma porte à double tour. Je dois à tout prix garder mon calme. Maîtrise de soi, tel est le maître mot de ce que je suis. Je suis la perfection, et la victoire.

J'emprunte une ligne de RER jusqu'à l'aéroport. Assise calmement sur mon siège, je laisse mon regard se perdre dans le vague. Face à moi, un jeune homme trempé jusqu'aux os m'observe, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Sa peau brune me rappelle celle, délicieusement chaleureuse, de Blaise. Je souris, il y répond, gentiment. Nous ne nous adressons pas une seule parole de tout le trajet, mais je sais parfaitement quelles images flottaient dans sa tête, comme dans celle de tout homme aimant les femmes posant, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, son regard sur ma personne. Pourtant, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sais que cette fois, ces images étaient empreintes d'une douceur rare dans le regard des autres. Les hommes sont des bêtes, souvent. Il descend enfin, bien des stations avant la mienne, tentant vainement de protéger son sac de cours de la pluie. Il m'adresse un dernier sourire, que je lui retourne, avant que les portes ne se referment. Il m'était inconnu, il ne me connaissait pas, et pourtant… nous nous sommes permis mutuellement un amour éphémère, à peine quelques instants de répit dans ce monde cruel. Quelques instants à me perdre dans des prunelles noires qui ne connaissent pas ma peine. Quelques instants à savourer la vue d'une peau d'une délectable couleur chocolat, mais pas celle de l'homme qui causera ma perte parce qu'il est incapable de se sauver lui-même, avant de tenter de me sauver moi…

Un moment plus tard, je sors à l'air libre. Des dizaines de voyageurs m'entourent, courant sous la pluie, mécontents de ce temps capricieux, traînant derrière eux de lourdes valises, cherchant un taxi, un bus, une connaissance, un chariot à bagages… et je reste là, presque immobile, me mouvant imperceptiblement à l'œil humain de sorte à ce que les larmes du ciel ne m'atteignent pas. J'hume une fois encore, la dernière peut-être, l'air de cette ville, de ce pays que j'ai fait mien. Je déteste quitter Paris. Pourtant, lorsque je le fais, j'espère toujours que ce sera la dernière fois… que j'y revienne ou pas.

Dans ces grands halls perpétuellement bondés de monde, je sens mon cœur battre, lentement. Je suis parfaitement calme, invisible. Il suffit que je le veuille pour que personne ne fasse attention à moi… me fondre dans la masse. Je regarde mon sac de voyage se laisser emporter sur le tapis roulant, gravis quelques marches, montre mes papiers à un homme aussi raide et sinistre qu'une pierre tombale, passe par le détecteur de métaux sans même le faire sonner, pour la plus grande surprise des vigiles, au vu de mon attirail, explique brièvement, dans un sourire malicieux, que tous mes bijoux sont en argent ou en or blanc, ricane intérieurement à l'idée que telle est la raison pour laquelle ils ne remarquent jamais les longues aiguilles effilées dissimulées dans l'ourlet de mes manches, de ma ceinture, et un peu partout, d'ailleurs. Ils demandent si je ne porte sur moi aucun échantillon de parfum, je réponds avec aplomb, les yeux brillants de vérité, que non, bien sûr que non, pensant que les sept fioles disséminées dans mes cheveux, mes vêtements, mes bijoux et les semelles de mes bottes contiennent ma foi des bien singuliers parfums…

Dans la salle d'embarquement, des centaines de personnes attendent que leur avion daigne arriver. Je repère, au loin, l'éclat lustré d'une chevelure d'un blond presque argenté. Son propriétaire me tourne le dos, absorbé dans la contemplation d'une vitrine de friandises. Je souris. Monsieur songerait-il à se remplumer quelque peu ?

J'achète, dans la presse, un roman siégeant du côté des best-sellers, puis m'assieds sur l'un des sièges de métal froid, mon lapin noir sur les genoux, épiant distraitement, par-dessus l'ouvrage, l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Toujours aussi propre sur lui, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière, un costume noir à la taille parfaite, le col d'une chemise rouge sombre, comme il les affectionne tant, les derniers boutons dégrafés laissant apparente une chaînette argentée, luisant à sa gorge. A son bras repose sa veste de feutre noir, sa si belle veste laissant deviner ses formes longilignes, la courbure parfaite de ses reins, l'angle finement dessiné de ses épaules, la longueur affriolante de ses jambes… je remarque, dans le reflet de la vitrine, ses yeux pétillants d'une vie nouvelle, empreints d'une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas, et d'un désespoir non feint, toujours plus profond. Un contraste. Un oxymore à lui seul. Le ciel et les abysses dans les mêmes prunelles. Un ange et un démon dans la même enveloppe charnelle…

Changeant soudainement d'avis, il se dirige vers un petit café, s'assied à une table. Il a bien le temps, de toute façon, nous sommes très en avance. Moi de même, maintenant que j'y pense. Non pas que je sois une bien grande mangeuse, moi non plus, mais le voir tenter de se redonner une consistance autre que quasiment ectoplasmique me met du baume au cœur, et me donne faim, par la même occasion. Prenant place quelques tables plus loin, je l'observe commander un grand café, accompagné de quelques croissants, d'un verre de jus d'orange, de pain et de confiture. Je souris. Il fallait bien un ange, aussi sombre soit son âme et aussi nocturne soit-il, pour éveiller en lui une telle appétence… ricanant dans ma barbe, je commande la même chose, puis m'intéresse un peu plus à mon roman, non sans surveiller du coin de l'œil le petit déjeuner de l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

Il s'agit là d'une histoire d'amour. Un jeune père de famille tombant amoureux du kinésithérapeute de son fils souvent malade. Une belle histoire, ma foi, magnifique, même. Etrangement, le père de famille, et écrivain, me fait penser à Draco. Non seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans sa douceur, son esprit torturé, son grain de folie… dans cet amour inconditionnel pour ce jeune homme aux yeux trop verts. Notre réalité, cruelle, elle aussi, donnera t-elle lieu à une si belle idylle ? J'ose l'espérer… bien que je ne me fasse point trop d'illusions. Il faudrait un miracle… que dis-je, un miracle, il faudrait un cataclysme, la fin d'un monde, pour que les monstres et les anges puissent vivre leur amour… ferons-nous face aux obstacles aussi bien que les personnages de cette fiction ? Un rictus douloureux étire mes lèvres. Les péripéties que vivent ces deux amoureux fictifs semblent bien différentes des nôtres. Et l'amour réel semblerait bien lamentable, comparé au leur… s'il n'y avait cette flamme dans les yeux de cet homme aux cheveux blonds. Parfois, la réalité peut dépasser, et de loin, la fiction. Parfois, elle peut devenir plus cruelle encore que les pires films d'horreur…

Tel est notre monde, empli de surprises… et d'abominations. Ainsi est l'homme, dans toute la splendeur de sa déchéance. Errer sur cette terre, tel un navire en perdition. Continuer à avancer, ballotés au gré d'un capricieux courant, soumis aux volontés de nos dieux…

Je ne suis guère arrivée qu'au quart de l'œuvre qu'une voix féminine appelle les passagers de notre vol à embarquer, porte sept. Lui et moi ne nous adressons pas un seul regard. Aucun contact. Dès lors que l'ordre de mission est donné, nous ne nous connaissons guère plus. Je le regarde s'emparer de la sacoche de son ordinateur portable, et d'un journal, puis je le suis, de loin, après avoir réglé ma note.

Dans la file d'attente, je remarque une femme, relativement jeune, vêtue d'un tailleur impeccable, le scruter d'un œil appréciateur. Son compagnon, ou collègue, que sais-je, tourne en revanche son regard dans ma direction. Je hausse un sourcil, l'une de ses moues habituelles, signe que l'homme me regarde un peu trop ostensiblement. Lui ne possède pas, dans le regard, la douceur emprunte de tristesse qu'avait ce garçon dans le RER. Il ne m'intéresse pas, bien au contraire. Son regard m'horripile. Je m'absorbe dans la contemplation du numéro de la porte d'embarquement. Sept. Cruelle ironie. Vilain hasard.

Je baisse les yeux sur la couverture du bouquin. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce chiffre. Pas encore. Je veux penser, rien que quelques instants encore, que je possède un nom. Une véritable identité. Pas juste un chiffre gravé sur ma peau à l'encre noire. On m'octroie tant de noms, de sobriquets plus ou moins affectueux. Pansy Parkinson. Pan. Hérisson. Porc-épic. Pelote d'épingles. Lady Poison. Mais pour _eux_… à leurs yeux, je ne serais jamais que le numéro sept…

Le titre est écrit en argenté, la couverture est simple, et belle. Sombre et colorée à la fois. Contraste. Comme ses personnages. Comme Draco. Et son ange, aussi. Rien que le titre me fait penser à eux. A nous. A ce qui est interdit aux viles créatures que nous sommes. A l'espoir, la volonté que je lis dans ces prunelles sombres. Tout l'amour indéfectible et inavouable qu'il me voue. A la chaleur ardente de ses regards inquiets, à celle, réconfortante, de sa peau couleur cacao… au final, même sans nous en rendre compte, même en le niant, nous cherchons tous la même chose, nous, créatures de la pénombre. Un petit instant de plénitude dans des bras étrangers. Un petit coin de Paradis dans le regard d'un autre. Confortablement assise à ma place, je rouvre le volume à la page à laquelle je m'étais arrêtée, un peu rêveuse.

_« Mon Ciel dans ton Enfer… »_

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Je me sens bien. Ce qui est étrange. Tout à fait anormal. On ne se sent jamais bien, lors d'une mission, n'est-ce pas ? On prie pour survivre, ou y rester, cela dépend des cas… ou alors on ne prie pas, parce que l'on ne croit plus en rien, comme ce fut mon cas pendant longtemps… pourquoi diable me sens-je bien ? Quel était ce soudain élan de bonne volonté, cette soudaine fringale, cet appétit si grand, en comparaison de ce que je daigne ingurgiter d'ordinaire ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui reste encore ordinaire, dans ma vie, ces derniers temps ?

Ça. Cette horreur dont je me passerais bien, que l'on appelle mission. L'Enfer de ma vie. Le cauchemar de mes nuits. Le sang sur mes mains…

Harry dit qu'il aime mes mains. Peut-être même autant que j'aime les siennes. Il dit qu'il les verrait bien parcourir les touches noires et blanches du clavier d'un piano… moi je pense que je verrais bien les siennes parcourir mon corps tout entier. Mais je n'ose le dire, bien sûr. Un accord tacite entre nous, peut-être. Il ne sera pas ma catin. Je ne serais pas un client. Et je pense que jamais il n'acceptera de m'offrir son corps… pas tant qu'il pratiquera ce travail, pas tant qu'il se sentira si sale. Moi aussi, je me sens trop sale. Je me sentirais souillé tant que ce tatouage dans mon dos représentera tout ce que je suis. Un vulgaire numéro.

Si je n'ai de cesse de le dévorer du regard, et de la pensée, je ne puis me permettre à son égard que des gestes timides et hésitants. Comme si j'avais peur de me brûler les doigts, ou de le briser, lui qui semble tour à tour si fort, et si fragile parfois. Amoureux du désespoir et de la douleur… comme je lui en ai voulu, et lui en veux encore, pour cette morsure à son bras. Fort heureusement, il s'agissait là du poignet gauche… comment aurait-il pu pratiquer son art, autrement ?

J'ai vu ces croquis, ô combien magnifiques, qu'il fit de moi. Je me trouvais alors bien plus beau en dessin que ne l'est mon reflet dans la glace, alors que lui prétendait que sa croûte n'égalait jamais la réalité de mon apparence. Nous parlons continuellement comme si nous engagions une joute verbale pour démontrer à l'autre à quel point son estime personnelle est fausse et en-dessous de la vérité. Un petit jeu auquel aucun autre que nous ne saurait participer, je crois… qui voudrait s'immiscer dans nos petits jeux, de toute façon ? Je pense que c'est là notre façon de panser nos plaies mutuelles. Nous avons été blessés par la vie, battus à mort, même. Mais si c'est pour retrouver ses yeux, je veux bien me relever mille fois encore, car ils sont mes joyaux les plus précieux.

Je ne sais pas si je survivrais encore à cette mission. Peut-être la chance tournera t-elle, cette fois, je ne prierais pas pour autant. J'ai été top abîmé pour retrouver la foi. Je ne crois qu'en moi-même, parce que je suis pleinement conscient de mon talent en tant que tueur. Mais je sais que le seul bagage que je veuille garder avec moi, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans un autre, quel qu'il soit, c'est la chaleur de son sourire, la tendresse dans son regard et la perfection émanant de tout son être, cachés tout près de mon cœur raccommodé par ses soins. Il est la dernière image que je veux emporter avec moi, le dernier parfum que je veux sentir, le dernier sentiment que je veux ressentir…

Quel est d'ailleurs ce sentiment qui me consume doucement, mais auquel je n'oserais donner d'autre nom que le sien ?

Je n'en ai pas le droit, pourtant. Je m'étais persuadé depuis longtemps que ce genre de douceurs n'étaient pas faites pour les monstres tels que moi… rien qu'une fois, j'espère avoir eu tort. J'espère que les horreurs qui me trottent sournoisement dans la tête ne sont que des illusions, et j'ose espérer posséder la force nécessaire pour commettre cette trahison. Je voudrais qu'il m'aime assez pour me suivre à l'autre bout du monde, me suivre dans les ténèbres comme dans la lumière, me suivre où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, même si je n'ai pas la force de le sauver tout de suite. Même si à ses yeux mon image d'homme parfait, mon masque de glace se brise irrémédiablement, même si je suis faible, effroyablement faible… dans chaque parcelle de son être se trouve ma force. Malgré qu'il se pense souillé, malgré son engouement pour la douleur et son enfer de solitude, malgré chacune des cicatrices que portent son corps et son cœur… il est mon seul et unique ange, le plus beau, le plus pur, même dans sa propre déchéance.

S'il faut que je meure demain, soit. Cela signifiera alors que mon heure sera venue. Mais si je dois vivre… rien que pour cette fois, je me laisserais aller à prier. Pas pour survivre, ni pour mourir. Prier pour que vienne un beau jour cette étincelle de courage qui me permettra de tenir front à ceux qui font de moi un chien obéissant, parce qu'ils ne nous laisseront jamais en paix. Parce qu'Harry mérite bien mieux qu'un vulgaire pantin. Parce que si je dois vivre, ce sera avec lui.

Parce que mon ciel se trouve dans son enfer…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

J'observe un jour nouveau se lever paresseusement sur cette ville que j'ai fait mienne, comme tant d'autre. Ne me demandez pas dans laquelle se trouve ma place, je ne saurais vous répondre. Je n'ai jamais eu de maison…

Je regarde mon portable, désespéré. Je sais qu'ils doivent partir, tous les deux. _Ils_ les ont appelés, encore. Combien de temps encore supporteront-ils cette horreur ? Je sais pertinemment que mes missions sont ô combien plus faciles que les leurs, nous ne possédons pas les mêmes compétences. Je ne suis qu'une force brute, sur le terrain, bien plus utile à l'élaboration de stratégies derrière un bureau. La plupart des missions nécessitent un certain degré de finesse que mes aptitudes physiques ne possèdent pas, contrairement aux leurs. L'empoisonneuse et le fin tireur… ils sont tous deux, il faut bien l'avouer, fort habiles, et proprement effrayants. Croiser leur regard, lorsqu'ils revêtent leurs masques de prédateurs, signifie la mort.

A commencer par elle. _Lady Poison_, hérisson pour les intimes. J'aime, en privé, à la taquiner à ce sujet, car sa méthode, pour ainsi dire piquante, est pour le moins singulière : ne quittant jamais au grand jamais ses fioles de sept différents poisons, elle les déverse à sa guise dans les verres de vin de ses victimes, après avoir charmé celles-ci par son regard envoûtant et sa beauté rare. Toutefois, lorsqu'un combat s'impose, elle fait preuve d'une habileté redoutable, tant dans le corps à corps que dans les distances, gracieuse et féroce à la fois, vive, souple, puissante… elle se plaît à achever ses victimes d'une aiguille d'argent, optionnellement enduite d'un poison fulgurant, en travers de l'une ou l'autre partie du corps. D'où le sobriquet. Trouvé par moi-même, bien sûr. Je savais qu'elle détestait cet art véritable, j'y trouvais là une façon de dédramatiser la situation… qui marchait bien, ma foi, si l'on en juge au sourire qu'elle m'offre lorsque je l'utilise…

Mais le plus talentueux, entre tous, dans cet art de voler des vies, reste sans conteste Draco Malfoy. Ce foutu monstre et son glacial professionnalisme, accompagné de ses deux Beretta jumeaux, luisant d'un effrayant éclat meurtrier… a-t-il, une fois seulement, manqué sa cible, alors que ses armes semblent purement et simplement des extensions de ses membres ? Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il revient toujours indemne, physiquement parlant, de ses missions. Ni pourquoi il est celui qui porte le numéro treize, celui de la Mort. Car c'est aussi ainsi qu'on le nomme. Un homme parfait. Un assassin parfait. Une ombre, plus que furtive : invisible. Il est le meilleur, tout simplement… et si quelqu'un doit _les_ détruire, ce sera lui.

Des gouttes de pluie s'abattent sur le carreau. Je pense à Draco, qui prétend la détester parce qu'elle le décoiffe, mais qui au fond l'aime, car, poétiquement, elle lave le monde de ses péchés. Et je pense à Pan. Sa façon de danser entre les goutes, s'amusant à ne pas se laisser atteindre. Sa manière de chérir chaque petit trésor de ce monde. Le regard qu'elle pose sur les enfants qu'elle voit passer…

Elle adore les enfants. Peut-être parce qu'elle non plus n'a jamais eu droit à l'enfance… peut-être aussi parce qu'elle envie leur candeur, leur douceur. Ou parce qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir volé la vie de certains d'entre eux… parfois, je me laisse aller à rêver qu'un jour, j'aurais un ou deux gamins, avec elle. Quel étrange métissage cela donnerait, entre sa finesse, sa beauté, son port aristocratique, et le contraste que je leur oppose. Mais ces rêveries se font rares, car le réveil est brutal. Se rendre compte soudain que, dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, nos enfants ne feraient que souffrir, et souffrir encore, n'a rien de très agréable. Les rêves ne sont qu'un court instant de bonheur illusoire. Plus il est intense, et plus dure est la chute. Tomber d'un nuage fait parfois très mal…

Elle n'a pas daigné décrocher. Je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès, je ne veux pas en connaître les raisons. Je ne veux rien savoir. Une fois de plus, j'attendrais patiemment son retour, préparerais un bon dîner, nettoierais son appartement… comme toujours, je ferais en sorte qu'elle se sente un peu mieux, une fois rentrée. Bien sûr, elle ne le remarque jamais immédiatement, engloutie qu'elle est par sa propre douleur. Mais, lorsque quelques grosses heures seront écoulées, elle saisira quelques détails, m'adressera un sourire dans un silencieux remerciement, et se délectera de son repas et visionnant quelque mauvais film à la télévision. Elle ne remercie jamais à haute voix. Elle préfère garder l'illusion de n'avoir jamais aucun lien avec qui que ce soit. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle me dise un jour qu'elle m'aime. Pas tant que nous vivrons dans ce monde. Pas tant que nous resterons leurs jouets. Mais je resterais à ses côtés, quoi qu'elle en pense. Qu'importe que je ne reçoive rien en retour ? Je ne demande rien.

Je veux juste rester auprès de ma déesse.

Lentement, je revêts ma veste, mon bonnet de laine et mon écharpe, puis sors. Un bon moccaccino au Starbucks me remonteras le moral… me faire servir par l'une des jolies serveuses jumelles aussi, sans doute. Passant devant une vitrine, mon regard est interpellé par l'un des articles. Un joli titre argenté sur une couverture sombre. _Mon Ciel dans ton Enfer_… un peu de lecture devant ma tasse ne me fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'assieds à l'une des tables libres, près de la vitre. La pluie fine continue de s'abattre sur le pavé. Attendant que Parvati ou Padma daigne prendre ma commande, je m'intéresse à la quatrième de couverture de ma nouvelle possession. Hausse un sourcil. Une histoire d'amour entre hommes ? Intéressant. Cela me changera de ma littérature habituelle, dans laquelle les femmes libérées quittant un mari possessif, jaloux et machiste pour tomber dans les bras d'artistes mélancoliques, foutus et amoureux se font légion… des romans érotiques, comme vous l'aurez compris. Toutefois, celui-ci me parait un brin érotique, lui aussi. Et douloureux. Je suis certain que Pan l'aimerait…

Entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre, un éclair de lucidité me souffle que je devrais être en cours depuis un moment déjà… mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à suivre ces cours de physique moléculaire tout à fait barbants. De toute façon, quel besoin aurais-je à suivre méticuleusement des cours sur lesquels je suis en avance, et pas qu'un peu ? Je m'ennuie à mourir. Je suis doué, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas tant. A dire vrai, j'aurais préféré étudier la musique… aller au conservatoire, composer des morceaux que je jouerais, un jour peut-être, devant des centaines de personnes… mais, bien entendu, de si futiles études ne _leur_ auraient pas suffi. Je soupire. J'envie ces gens, dehors, ces jeunes dont certains ont certainement encore des rêves plein la tête. Ceux qui ne font que ce dont ils ont envie, ceux qui ne se soucient même plus de l'avenir… insouciants ou lucides ?

Une jeune femme marche sous la pluie, ses longs cheveux déteints, mais encore légèrement roux, ruissellent, mais elle n'en a cure. Elle continue d'avancer, le port altier, les yeux dans le vague. S'arrête soudain, fouille dans ses poches, en sort un briquet rouge, tente vainement de rallumer sa roulée détrempée. Elle est belle, malgré ses cheveux frisottants et décoiffés, malgré l'épaisse couche de maquillage noir faisant ressortir la nuance de ses iris dorés… le léger pli soucieux entre ses deux sourcils, l'engourdissement de ses longs doigts fins, la gigantesque écharpe de laine fuchsia et pourpre, tout en elle semble presque surnaturel tant elle est tout simplement belle. Pas le genre de beauté soignée, sur le passage desquelles on se retourne, non. Bien plus que cela. Une de ces beautés personnelles et marginales, au caractère affirmé, rayonnante. Rien qu'une passante, perdue dans la foule, et si remarquable pourtant… lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, son regard rencontre le mien. De l'autre côté de la vitre, elle m'adresse un petit sourire mutin, puis s'en retourne vers d'autres horizons, emportant avec elle mon coup de foudre d'un instant. Ce n'est pas le genre de sourire que l'on oublie. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas le genre de jeune fille à oublier un regard.

Un homme rejoint vite un autre, sous un parapluie trop petit pour eux. L'un est brun, assez grand. L'autre blond vénitien, légèrement plus petit. Je ricane dans mon moccaccino, imaginant Draco dans cette même situation, avec cet étudiant aux yeux verts… Harry…

Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que, même en ne me soufflant mot, cette petite peste blonde puisse me cacher ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, à qui diable pourrait-il le cacher ? Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été si brillants, captivé qu'il est par ce garçon.

Je continue ma lecture, un petit sourire persistant étirant mes lèvres. Oui, comme toujours, un petit déjeuner au Starbucks me remonte toujours le moral… même les jours de pluie. D'ailleurs, j'aime les jours de pluie. Parce qu'elle les aime, peut-être… sans doute ?

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire mon nouveau roman. En vérité, je reviens constamment sur certains passages, redoutant l'instant où j'aurais dévoré la dernière ligne, le point final… comme si j'étais celle qui vivait cette histoire d'amour, comme si j'étais celle qui souffrait ce martyr. Mais il n'est pas temps, pas encore. Pour l'heure, je me dois de revêtir un masque parfait, indéchiffrable, insoupçonnable. Passer cette superbe robe de soirée rouge sang, voyante au possible, arborer ma parure de diamants et mon port aristocratique, arranger mes boucles noires. Afficher un sourire étincelant, imposture parfaite.

Ce soir, je suis une diversion. Le divertissement d'un roi plein de misère et de sa clique, ce soir j'incarne l'objet des désirs d'un homme dont la vie sera ôtée de ma main, tandis que Draco lui volera son bien le plus précieux.

On parle beaucoup d'_elle_. On la dit belle, mystérieuse comme une nuit de pleine lune. Peu ont la chance de se voir invités dans ses appartements, desquels, parait-il, elle ne sort jamais. On la sait extraordinaire, et les sceptiques, une fois confrontés à son art, se voient vite convaincus. Si je me plie aux plaisirs du roi, il m'invitera dans les appartements de son précieux jouet, pour m'impressionner. Ainsi je pourrais donner toutes les informations requises par Draco, afin que celui-ci puisse ôter la jouvencelle des griffes de son seigneur et maître, quand à moi, je pourrais mettre fin à ses jours menacés par mon ombre… et délaisser mes envolées lyriques pour l'histoire douloureuse qui m'attend patiemment sur ma table de chevet.

Mon portable sonne. Un treize est affiché, à la place du nom.

-Oui ?

-Prends garde à ne pas arriver trop en retard, lance sa voix froide et dure.

-Ne t'en fais pas tant. J'arriverais bien assez tard pour que tous ne voient plus que moi, et bien assez tôt pour voler la place dans les bras du roi… j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses, tu sais.

Il soupire. Raccroche. Je sors de ma somptueuse chambre d'hôtel, pensant, non sans un certain sadisme, à la sienne, nettement moins confortable, située dans un petit hôtel miteux pour clients au passage bref et régulier, constamment en couple ou plus…

Un taxi m'attend patiemment aux portes du palace. Le chauffeur me lance un coup d'œil appréciateur, je lui fais grâce d'un clin d'œil coquin. J'aime les gens simples, comme lui, qui font un travail simple et ne s'encombrent pas de complots et autres machinations à grande échelle. Les gens simples peuvent-ils seulement deviner leur chance, et à quel point nous pouvons les envier ? La richesse et le pouvoir n'apportent pas le bonheur. L'amour, la famille, les amis, si…

Les lueurs de l'une des plus grandes villes de ce monde défilent sous mon regard rêveur. La radio passe « knocking on heaven's door » de Guns and Roses, je demande au chauffeur de monter le volume, il obéit en bougonnant qu' « enfin un jeune sait apprécier la vraie musique ». Oui, agréable interlude avant les difficultés…

Mon portable sonne encore. Un message. Treize, encore.

« Fais attention à toi… »

J'arrive devant l'immense porte de fer forgé d'un bâtiment d'un ancien style occidental, encerclé d'une nuée de journalistes et de curieux. Un tapis rouge accueille l'arrivée de ses célébrités. Aujourd'hui, le roi fête le jour de sa naissance. Bientôt, ce sera aussi l'anniversaire de sa mort…

Un portier m'offre sa main, que j'accepte volontiers pour descendre du taxi, après avoir signifié à mon chauffeur à quelle heure repasser me chercher, et lui avoir offert un sourire charmeur, pour sa peine. Je l'aime bien, cet homme. Des clameurs s'élèvent dans l'assemblée, personne ne sait qui je suis, d'aucuns se demandent d'où je viens. Quelques flashs s'illuminent, certains quémandent un autographe, bien que n'ayant strictement aucune idée de mon nom. Je les ignore royalement, me dirigeant de mon pas princier en direction des grandes portes. Ils attendaient que sortent du taxi jaune un vilain petit canard, et voilà qu'un cygne se présente.

-Vous êtes ? demande hautainement un maître d'hôtel, ancrant ses yeux trop clairs dans les miens.

-Lady Parkinson de Hogwarts, réponds-je froidement, guère impressionnée par le vieil homme en queue de pie.

-Bien, entrez, milady…

En passant devant le vestiaire, je remarque que celui-ci déborde littéralement de manteaux, de manchons, d'écharpes de fourrures… je confie mon manteau de cuir brodé à un autre homme, puis laisse une petite femme replète me guider vers les festivités.

Somptueux décor que voilà, tellement d'ancien, de clinquant, d'œuvres de grands maîtres… il me faudra songer à dérober quelque butin, avant de disparaître. Qui s'en rendra compte ?

L'immense lustre de cristal envoie ses rayons ricocher sans fin sur le tissu iridescent de cette robe, faisant briller à son tour la rivière de diamants au poignet d'un dame, puis le Dupont en or d'un homme d'un certain âge, la chevalière d'un plus jeune, pour se perdre dans le cristal de ma flûte de champagne rosé, saisie au vol sur le plateau d'argent d'un garçon en veston noir et nœud papillon.

Des dizaines de regards se retournent sur mon passage. Personne ne sait qui je suis, personne ne doute de la noblesse de ma lignée. Mon pedigree est lisible sur les traits de mon visage. Je souris aimablement, incline la tête pour saluer un président d'entreprise, adresse mes hommages à une vieille duchesse anglaise de ma connaissance, qui m'introduit dans son cercle de discussion, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune et fringant héritier m'attire vers la compagnie de ses amis, confortablement assis sur des fauteuils Louis XVI. Des sourires polis m'accueillent, ainsi que quelques grimaces mal dissimulées de la part de jeunes filles en fleur… dont certaines ont peut-être six ou dix ans de moins que moi, mais paraissent déjà femmes. L'un des jeunes hommes me dévore du regard, au plus grand désarroi de sa voisine.

-Ainsi, vous nous venez d'Angleterre ? demande une jeune femme hautaine.

-Pas exactement. Je fais mes études à Paris, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez moi depuis fort longtemps…

-Vraiment ? Et qu'étudiez-vous donc ? attaque à son tour une autre.

-La biologie cellulaire et la botanique, réponds-je plaisamment, me délectant des sifflements admiratifs de mes camarades masculins, et plus encore je dois l'avouer des mines déconfites de ces divas éclipsées.

-Paris est une ville merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? intervient celui qui aime à me dévorer du regard. A mes yeux, c'est bien la plus belle ville du monde…

J'éclate de rire.

-Chéri, vous vivez à New York. Elle éclipse de loin nos lueurs, bien que nos nuits soient magnifiques…

-En quoi les nuits de Paris sont-elles si magnifiques ? Nous avons ici d'aussi bonnes boites de nuits, d'aussi bons clubs, et nos cocktails sont les mêmes… s'exclame la voisine, piquée au vif.

-Oh, les rues de Paris cachent bien des merveilles que l'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs, tout comme New York, ou n'importe quelle autre. Vous pouvez me croire sur parole, nous pourrions encore vous surprendre… de plus, elle possède une aura à laquelle aucune autre ne saurait rivaliser.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. A mon sens, Paris possède surtout un parfum de débauche sans commune mesure… mais c'est pour cela qu'elle attire tant de pauvres hères, solitaires et perdus. Je repère le roi, entouré de sa cour. Le roi est de sortie, il se pavane au milieu de sa basse-cour, une superbe catin de contrefaçon pendue à chaque bras. Son regard quelque peu ennuyé vaque dans ma direction, attiré sans doute par la couleur plus que criarde de ma robe. Je lui lance un regard en coin, haussant un sourcil goguenard et souriant malicieusement, puis me détournant, de façon à lui signifier que je ne serais pas celle qui courra après lui. Que je suis au-dessus du roi. Ainsi, il voudra s'approprier mon arrogance…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO ... Tsuzuku...**

**Eve:** Aaaaah, cha fait du bien de poster... :)

**Nana: **Bon, allez, tu as posté ta réponse pour "Anonymous to You", le chapitre de "Geisha XIII"... à présent, va finir le chapitre de "An Angel in the Hell" !! ALLEEEEEZ, HOP HOP !!! O***

**Eve:** Tyran... T^T J'ai besoin de dormiiiiiir !!!! Ouiiiiiiiiin...


	7. Jeux dangereux

**Note:** Je sais, j'ai disparu un moment... mais le voilà, le nouveau chapiiiiitreeeuuuh !! =)

Mille pardons à tous mes lecteurs... mais vous savez que je vous aime, hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Dédicace à vous tous, parce que vous faites battre mon coeur par votre seule existence...

Et dédicace à _Toi_, aussi, comme toujours. Parce que c'est pour toi que mon coeur s'arrêtera un jour de se débattre...

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

**Chapitre Six : « Jeux dangereux… »**

Un nouveau jour se lève sur la belle Paris. Paris pluvieuse, une fois de plus, Paris animée, comme toujours. Paris qui pleure sur ses pauvres enfants démunis… ses enfants qui, à peine éveillés, courent après une vie insipide et répétitive, cherchant dans le brouillard de leurs émotions un bonheur éphémère, qu'ils regretteront sitôt l'instant fini…

Je passe les portes de l'hôtel. C'est une belle matinée, ma foi. Teintée de gris et de pluie, étrangement apaisante. Je me sens fatigué. La nuit fut éprouvante. Les clients nombreux. Un original m'a demandé de le menotter à une chaise et de lui bander les yeux. Il m'a mordu l'épaule, mais s'est fait pardonner par un beau pourboire. Il semblait confus. Aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse… je le reverrais certainement, il aimait mon sourire.

L'un des clients suivant, un habitué déjà, ne semblait pas apprécier que l'on m'ait abîmé. C'est pourquoi il s'est montré très doux, encore plus attentionné que d'habitude. Un autre encore est venu avec deux jours d'avance pour ses épanchements sur sa vie de couple tout bonnement désastreuse. Il pleurait, après…

Mon travail, c'est d'alléger leurs souffrances quotidiennes en leur donnant du plaisir. En leur offrant l'accès à leurs fantasmes. En les écoutant, s'ils le désirent…

Ils aiment mes sourires, et je dois dire que j'aime ceux qu'ils me rendent. Pourquoi les hommes qui cherchent le bonheur en fondant un foyer finissent-ils dans mes bras ? Pourquoi semblent-ils plus heureux avec moi qu'avec leurs épouses ?

Ne trouvez-vous pas cela injuste ?

Le monde est cruel. Parce qu'il faut des personnes telles que nous pour que la société se porte au mieux. Parce qu'on nous traite souvent comme des parasites, des criminels, alors qu'au bout du compte nous sommes indispensables…

Ça ne finira jamais.

Me perdant dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois qu'à peine que mes pas m'ont mené au Starbucks. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai cours. Je me sens… éreinté. A bout de forces…

J'ai envie de crier, mais je ne peux que me taire. J'ai envie de _lui_… mais il n'est pas là. J'ai envie de lui, mais je ne peux décemment pas lui offrir ce que je ne possède plus depuis bien longtemps déjà. Qui offrirait un objet brisé, usagé ? Un vulgaire jouet malmené… mon corps suinte le désespoir et l'abandon.

Oui, je crois que j'ai abandonné…

Comment pourrais-je sortir cet homme de son enfer, moi qui ne sais déjà pas m'occuper de moi-même ? Comment pourrait-il me sauver, lui qui ne sait déjà pas se sauver lui-même ?

Nous sommes des hommes pitoyables… mais nous sommes des hommes. Les hommes sont de nature bornée. J'ai abandonné tout espoir, en ce qui me concerne. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse me sauver. Mais je crois…

Je crois que pour lui, je pourrais bien m'acharner. Me battre, rien qu'une dernière fois.

Après, promis, j'abandonnerais.

Quand je l'aurais sauvé…

-Bonjour, Padma !

-Oh, Harry ! Je suis désolée, nous n'avons presque plus de place… si tu voulais bien t'asseoir avec cet homme, tout seul, au fond, ça nous rendrait service…

-Aucun problème. Tu m'amèneras un… double café moka moyen !

-Aucun problème !

Je prends place face à l'homme indiqué tantôt, plongé dans un roman. Sentant un mouvement près de lui, il m'accorde un regard, me laissant voir de sa personne autre chose que le bouquin et le sommet de son bonnet rouge. C'est alors que je le reconnais :

-Blaise ! Joli bonnet…

Oui, j'aime le rouge. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Oh, Harry… si je m'attendais à te croiser ici… ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?

-Sans doute… mais il me semble que je puisse te retourner la question, non ?

-Sans doute, s'esclaffe t-il. A dire vrai, je préfère traîner ici que de m'ennuyer à écouter un vieux croulant qui ne saurait rien m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà… et ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait remarquer l'absence d'un élève parmi les trois cent restants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, quelle chance… moi, on risque bien de remarquer l'absence d'un élève parmi les trente restants, mais ils ont l'habitude de ne pas me voir…

-Tu étudies… le dessin, c'est ça ?

-Oui… il parait que je suis doué, mais… voyons les choses en face, je doute que quelqu'un comme moi puisse percer dans quelque domaine que ce soit…

Il hausse un sourcil. Glisse un marque page dans son livre, qui parait neuf, et le pose sur le bord de la table. Padma m'apporte ma commande, il demande un capuccino. Puis, reposant son menton sur ses mains liées, me scrute d'un regard pour le moins suspicieux.

-Et… peut-on savoir pour quelle obscure raison tu penses ainsi ?

J'éclate de rire. Rire jaune. Que voulez-vous que je lui raconte ? Qu'une putain ne pourra jamais devenir célèbre pour autre chose que pour son cul ?

-Disons… que j'ai laissé tomber les rêves idylliques comportant la panoplie prince charmant, château étincelant, travail parfait et famille nombreuse en option. Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui auront le droit de goûter au bonheur, assis à la droite de Dieu.

-A t'entendre, la vie n'est que platitude et ne permet pas le rêve…

-Faux. La vie est ce que l'on en fait, et il faut croire que j'ai fait de la mienne un enfer. Mais je m'y complais, ce n'est pas si mal. Je survis. Je survis toujours, quoi qu'il arrive…

-Alors… Draco n'est pas ton prince charmant ?

J'éclate de rire.

-Je pensais que tu le connaissais mieux que cela…

-Mais je le connais, assez pour savoir que tu es spécial pour lui alors qu'il ne parle jamais de toi. Je crois qu'à ses yeux, tu es comme un secret à garder jalousement du regard d'autrui, même de ses meilleurs amis… alors je me permets de te demander s'il n'est guère qu'un jouet, à tes yeux, histoire de me préparer à ramasser les morceaux si tu réussis à le briser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà…

Haussement de sourcil. Je vois que c'est un homme intelligent, qui protège ses amis… j'aime ce genre de personnes.

-Blaise, j'aime les personnes de ton acabit. Par certains aspects, tu me fais penser à Hermione…

-Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?

-Absolument. Hermione est une jeune femme formidable, même si elle cache bien son jeu… je tiens à te dire que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu sais, j'ai longtemps attendu qu'un prince vienne me tirer de mon caniveau. Très longtemps. Ce n'est pas évident, pour un garçon comme moi, de survivre dans ce monde, sans personne. Je suis quelqu'un de faible, vois-tu. Je n'ai jamais compté sur personne, je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose de mes dix doigts, mais je me débrouille comme je peux. Pourtant, aussi cruelle puisse être la vie avec moi, jamais je ne me suis servi, ni me servirais de personne. Je ne joue pas.

Je bois une gorgée de mon moka. Blaise continue de me scruter calmement, en attente de la suite.

-Draco n'a rien d'un prince charmant. Pourtant… c'est bien lui, que j'attendais. Je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne sais pas si je dois le savoir. Mais je l'ai attendu, et il est venu. Plus qu'un prince charmant, il est… l'ange qui m'a montré que même dans mon enfer, il existe un ciel. Nocturne, mais étoilé. Et il l'a découvert avec moi. Tu sais, Blaise, je ne sais pas pourquoi lui, et toi, vous semblez si perdus. Si seuls. Je ne sais pas si vous me l'apprendrez un jour. Je sais qu'il est brisé, lui aussi. Je sais que nous sommes fragiles, tous les deux, je sais que n'importe quelle secousse pourrait nous mettre en miettes. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il saurait me guérir, encore moins me sauver. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à croire que qui que ce soit saurait le faire. Mais si je peux l'aider, de quelque façon que ce soit, je le ferais. Si je peux panser ses blessures, s'il me laisse lui proposer mes bras lorsqu'il aura envie de pleurer, je serais là. Je ne demande rien en retour… c'est là toute la différence entre lui et le reste du monde. Je ne lui demande pas de payer…

Blaise est un homme intelligent, je sais qu'il a compris le message. A mes yeux aussi, Draco est comme un trésor à garder jalousement du regard d'autrui… un secret qui n'appartiendrait qu'à moi. Une étoile dans ma nuit… non, des milliers d'étoiles dans ma vie nocturne…

Je ne joue pas.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Le jeu. Un art de se divertir dont l'homme a su développer toutes les formes dans le seul but de tromper l'ennui. Un art que j'ai appris à faire mien. La manipulation est le plus amusant des jeux, la séduction, le plus subtil des arts. Ainsi, d'un simple regard, je sais comment détourner l'attention d'un homme, l'attirer à moi. D'un sourire, je saurais le faire plier, d'un rire, le détruire, l'humilier.

J'en use quotidiennement, à la perfection. C'est pourquoi je ne dors jamais seule, le soir. Je vis dans un monde où l'on n'admet rien d'autre que la perfection. Je me suis forgé un masque parfait, dont les facettes correspondent à toutes les situations. Je suis le parfait exemple de la prédatrice à laquelle vous ne pourrez résister, dont vous ne saurez éviter les pièges, ni vous en défaire.

Je suis votre pire cauchemar… surtout si vous êtes une femme.

Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je suis… un rêve à la douce amertume. Lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous vous souviendrez vaguement de mon visage, et mon parfum restera sur votre langue encore longtemps, empoisonnant doucement vos sens… et votre vie.

Je suis une drogue, et en une seule prise, vous deviendrez accro à moi.

Un seul regard, et vous êtes perdu. A jamais. Car jamais vous ne m'oublierez vraiment. Mon nom aura beau s'effacer, inexorablement, au fil du temps… jamais vous ne vous déferez de mon poison.

Votre vie n'est guère qu'un jeu conçu pour me divertir.

Même les derniers instants d'un roi n'ont de raison d'être que pour me plaire.

Je l'ai séduit, subtilement, sous les yeux de mes camarades ahuris. Charmé, le maître des lieux me convia à ses côtés, cherchant à m'impressionner d'un savoir hors normes, de richesses sans limites… et les yeux de ses catins brillent encore de ses histoires.

Le roi veut me montrer qu'il peut tout obtenir, qu'il possède déjà tout. La renommée, la gloire, les femmes, les richesses… mais je réplique, d'un sourire amusé, qu'il lui manque l'essentiel.

Moi.

Les autres femmes murmurent déjà dans mon dos, que je ne suis guère qu'une chienne en chaleur, qui attire tous ces mâles en rut. Dans le regard de l'une d'elle, je reconnais la flamme fugace du prédateur piégeant sa proie. Nous échangeons un sourire discret. Les autres femmes ne peuvent saisir toute la délicatesse de cet art qu'est le nôtre. Ne rien faire de flagrant, laisser la proie venir, alléchée par notre parfum sans pareil, ne laisser aucune trace du méfait.

C'est ainsi que l'on vole les hommes des autres, sans que l'on puisse nous accuser de quoi que ce soit.

-Et que diriez-vous de m'accompagner dans mes appartements, à l'abri de tous regards ? Je possède un trésor dont je souhaite que vous fassiez la découverte en ma compagnie…

-Un trésor ? Que c'est intrigant, Peter…

-Un petit bijou, que vous ne sauriez rencontrer nulle-part ailleurs… faites-moi confiance, vous serez enchantée…

-Ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir, Peter, mais… que dirons vos invités ? soufflais-je dans un sourire mutin.

-Au diable leurs mesquineries, ils seront juste jaloux que je vous aie dévoilé mon trésor à vous, non à eux ! Nous y allons ?

-Avec plaisir, Peter… dis-je en acceptant le bras qu'il me propose galamment.

La séduction est un art ancestral, et les femmes en usent avec ostentation pour parvenir à leurs fins. Les hommes auraient dû comprendre, depuis le temps, que les femmes possèdent les armes les plus efficaces du monde… nous sommes les monstres les plus effroyables qui soient. Prêtes à tout pour parvenir à nos fins. Nous ne reculons devant rien ni personne…

-Milady, je vous présente mon plus précieux trésor…

Je reste bouche bée un instant. Oui, un trésor, à n'en pas douter… elle est belle. Une beauté éthérée, comme une magnifique sylphide. Sa longue chevelure blonde nacrée et bien lisse frissonne jusqu'à ses hanches serrées dans une longue robe de satin gris perle. Elégamment assise dans un décor des plus somptueux, elle lève dans ma direction de grands yeux gris aux longs cils savamment maquillés et ornés de fines plumes noires.

L'infinie douceur de ses traits ne sont pas sans me rappeler, dans leur finesse aristocratique, ceux de Draco, bien que ses yeux à lui fassent souvent penser au métal glacial ou à l'orage déchainé, alors que les siens ressemblent plutôt à deux perles précieuses, intouchées des mains avilissantes de l'homme. Elle est belle comme un ange qui jamais n'aurait posé son regard sur le monde, et qui se laisserait porter en fermant simplement les yeux…

Aussi pure que le cristal…

-Peter, cherchez-vous donc à me vexer en me présentant une si jolie jeune femme ? je proteste, faussement outrée.

-Elle s'appelle Luna. Si vous le désirez, elle peut vous tirer les cartes… elle ne se trompe jamais, je puis vous l'assurer ! Souhaitez-vous essayer ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Les cartes, voyez-vous ça ? Eh bien, je serais heureuse que vous me prédisiez mon avenir, Luna. Tirez-donc, et convainquez-moi de votre talent.

S'esclaffant, l'homme se dirige vers un minibar, tandis que la jeune femme, docile, s'empare d'un paquet de tarots dessinés à la main et richement décorés, rangés à l'intérieur d'un coffret d'ébène et de nacre. Calmement, elle dispose les cartes, face cachée, sur la table, dans une disposition en étoile qui m'était inconnue. Une à une, elle les retourne.

-Vous incarnez la Perfection, vous forgez vos visages selon vos envies, vous êtes une femme multiple et profondément prédatrice. Vous chassez l'homme pour vous en défendre, vous êtes seule, vous êtes… aveugle. Vous vous pensez seule, mais vous ne voyez pas l'Inconnu qui vous accompagne. Vous sombrez, sans voir la main qu'il vous tend. Vous l'ignorez parce que vous ne voulez pas de sa pitié, vous ne voyez pas qu'il n'en est rien… il pourrait vous sauver, si seulement vous lui accordiez cette chance…

Bon. Jusque là pas de quoi s'affoler. Elle aurait pu dire ça à n'importe qui… n'est-ce pas ? C'est par hasard que le tarot me désignant est le numéro sept ? C'est par pur hasard que la carte désignant cet inconnu soit la dixième ?

-Vous planez comme la Mort… poursuit-elle de sa voix éteinte. Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas elle, non… la Mort est un homme… perdu, et seul… un bel homme. Et il y a cet ange… son ange déchu qui saura effacer ce symbole d'un seul sourire, d'un simple regard… cet homme… Treize…

Je lève vers elle mes yeux écarquillés, plongeant dans les abysses de son regard perlé, et étrangement vide. Elle me dévisage, un petit sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Cet ange… cet ange est leur ennemi… et cet ange nous libérera tous des griffes de nos geôliers, il nous fera renaître plus beaux dans le sang de ses larmes…

Elle saisit ma main, fébrilement. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Peter nous observe, curieux, un sourcil haussé. Dans un brusque soubresaut, la jeune femme s'effondre dans mes bras, renversant au passage sa table et ses cartes qui s'éparpillent sur le tapis persan.

-Luna !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, entonne sa voix fluette. Il m'arrive fréquemment d'être prise de brusques accès de faiblesse… pouvez-vous m'aider à regagner mon lit, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr… tenez-vous à mon bras, Luna… avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, merci. Vous êtes bien gentille… vous devez vous efforcer de tenir. Il vous sauvera, vous savez…

-Qui ? L'ange ?

-Non… cet homme à la peau sombre… c'est lui, votre ange.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Il ne cesse donc jamais de pleuvoir, dans cette ville ? Tant mieux, remarquez… je n'aime pas particulièrement le Soleil. Je suis de ces parasites qui préfèrent se cacher dans l'ombre insipide. Pourtant, je pensais que venir à Paris me changerait de Londres, où, parait-il, le temps n'est jamais au beau fixe. Tant pis. Qu'importe, après tout ? Tant qu'il y a des boites de nuit, je devrais m'en tenir satisfait…

-Ron ? C'est toi ? demande la voix enchanteresse que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

-Hermione ! Quelle surprise, vous ici ? m'exclamais-je avec un sourire tordu.

Elle éclate de rire dans son écharpe rayée rouge et blanche. Elle est jolie, comme toujours. En bonne anglaise, malgré ce temps pourri, elle porte une petite jupe de faux cuir noire, et ses cuisses fines, dénudées, se cachent dans des bottes montantes en daim rouge. Engoncée dans un perfecto d'épais cuir noir, elle frissonne légèrement, malgré les trois longueurs d'écharpe enroulées autour d'elle.

-Quel temps de merde, hein ? continues-je. A quoi bon quitter Londres, si c'est pour retrouver exactement le même ciel à Paris ?

-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! On se caille les miches ! Mais dis-moi plutôt, ne devrais-tu pas être en train de profiter du sommeil du juste en cette superbe matinée de week-end, toi qui passes tes journées à dormir en cours ? demande t-elle avec une expression légèrement moqueuse.

-J'y allais, justement… mais puisque je te croise sur mon chemin, que dirais-tu d'aller plutôt étancher une soudaine soif de chaleur en ma compagnie devant un bon chocolat chaud ?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'étais juste descendue acheter du tabac, mais puisque tu m'invites si gentiment… disons que ce sera pour toutes les fois où je me suis efforcée d'arriver en avance en cours parce que je sais pertinemment qu'un pauvre hère serait bien incapable d'avoir ses examens sans mon aide si précieuse…

-Ne dis pas cela, je te vois mal courir après le bus…

-Le métro, chéri. Je cours après le métro.

J'éclate de rire à mon tour, tandis qu'elle porte négligemment la cigarette qu'elle était en train de rouler à ses lèvres exquises. Mon rire s'en trouve d'ailleurs interrompu dans un innommable gargouillis, hypnotisé que je suis par le mouvement sensuel de sa langue sur la feuille. Ce sera bien la première fois de ma vie que je rêve de prendre la place d'une bienheureuse feuille OCB…

-Tu habites dans le coin ?

-Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais donner mon adresse au premier venu ? rétorque t-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

-C'était mesquin, ça… je pleurniche, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

-Cesses de raconter des inepties et suis-moi. Je connais un merveilleux café où l'on sert le meilleur chocolat chaud du monde… dit-elle en s'emparant de ma main et en me traînant à sa suite, clope au bec.

Elle me tire à travers des rues que je ne connaissais pas, me tenant fermement par le bras, comme si nous n'étions qu'un couple comme les autres. Espérais-je sérieusement avoir un jour une telle chance ? Discuter de tout et de rien, de choses sans importance, et aimer sa conversation autant que je m'ennuie des discussions des autres… pourquoi la parole la plus banale, sortie d'entre ses lèvres purpurines, semble la plus extraordinaire nouvelle ?

-Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu étudiais la littérature, Ron…

-Juste pour avoir un diplôme, m'esclaffais-je. Et parce que j'aime ça. Je suis écrivain… et toi ?

-Juste pour avoir un diplôme, réplique t-elle, narquoise. Je suis actrice. Donc si tu songes à adapter tes romans… pense à moi !

-J'y songerais, rigolais-je.

Elle ne le sait pas, mais cela fait des mois que je ne songe qu'à elle, pour mes rôles. Elle est mon héroïne… dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai la désagréable sensation que je ne saurais avancer si je devais un jour me passer d'elle. Comme si sa présence m'était indispensable…

-Salut, 'Mione… lance une voix chaleureuse, à notre droite.

C'est une jeune femme, très peu vêtue pour le temps, dirais-je, ses longues jambes outrageusement dévoilées au froid ambiant sous un trench noir, très court et très près du corps. Le plus remarquable dans sa silhouette reste sa courte chevelure, fraîchement colorée, semble t-il, d'un violet soutenu, aux reflets tirant sur le fuchsia.

-Lavande ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je me porte comme un charme, je viens de quitter un homme tout à fait merveilleux… mais dis-moi, tu sembles toi-même en charmante compagnie !

-En effet, rigole t-elle. Au fait, tu sais ce que fait Harry ? Il n'est pas rentré, ce matin… hier non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Il a disparu avec Dubois et l'un de ses amis, cette nuit. Ce garçon prend toujours tout son temps, il a les moyens…

-Il a pris les deux ? demande Hermione, abasourdie.

-Oui, et ce n'est pas la première fois… même si cela n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, je pense que tu devrais lui en toucher un mot. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude, c'est mauvais pour lui. On ne sait jamais sur quel genre de malades on peut tomber, et tout le monde n'est pas aussi charmant que son beau blond…

-Oui, je lui en parlerais…

-Quand à hier, je l'ai vu s'arrêter au Starbucks pour le petit déjeuner. Il discutait avec un ami, j'imagine qu'il a dû rentrer après que tu sois partie en cours…

-Je vois… merci, Lavande ! Passe une bonne journée…

-Toi aussi, ma puce… je cours me réfugier sous ma couette piquer un roupillon. Harry ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre au pays des rêves, ne t'en fais pas…

Elle disparait après un sourire, sans se hâter toutefois, malgré la pluie battante. Hermione la regarde s'éloigner, avant de soupirer et de continuer son chemin. Restant silencieux durant le reste du trajet, qui ne fut par ailleurs pas très long, je scrutais le pli soucieux entre ses fins sourcils. Elle semble toujours perdue dans ses pensées lorsque le serveur vient lui demander ce qu'elle prendra, la faisant sursauter.

-Sirius ! Heu… un chocolat chaud, je te prie…

-Et ton ami ?

-Pareil.

-Ça roule… 'Mione chérie, tu me parais soucieuse. Un problème avec Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il a encore maigri, toi qui vois tout ?

-J'avais plutôt la sensation qu'il se remplumait. Il venait souvent manger avec son nouvel ami, Draco… mais c'est vrai que cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne les ai vus… d'ailleurs, Draco ne vient plus le midi non plus…

-Il m'a dit que Draco était parti en voyage, mais… depuis, je ne l'ai pas vu avaler quoi que ce soit… tu penses que ce mec lui a fait du mal ?

Le serveur s'esclaffe sous mes yeux ébahis, et la grimace de son interlocutrice. Qui Diable est donc ce Harry ?

-Aucune chance… vu les étoiles que le blondinet a dans les yeux lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, je pense qu'il serait incapable de lui porter préjudice. Même s'il est de notoriété publique que Draco Malfoy est un connard avec tout le monde, ses amis mis à part…

-Un connard, rien que ça ? demande t-elle, moqueuse. Moi il m'a semblé être un gentil garçon, lorsque je l'ai retrouvé vacillant à la porte de ma cuisine…

-J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il dévorait Harry du regard… tu les verrais, lorsqu'ils dînent ici. Le couple le plus glamour de l'année… mais avec Harry, c'est spécial. D'habitude, ce garçon regarde tout être humain comme si c'était de la merde. Il est affreusement arrogant et superbement conscient de son écrasante supériorité intellectuelle face au commun des mortels… je comprends que vous puissiez vous entendre : même si tu es bien plus aimable que lui, vous sortez à peu près du même moule…

-Va donc chercher nos chocolats, plutôt que de raconter des âneries… soupire t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel sous les éclats de rire joyeux du serveur.

Se tournant vers moi, elle m'adresse un sourire contrit.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai un peu abandonné… Sirius est un vieil ami que j'ai retrouvé par hasard, ici-même. Il est anglais, lui aussi…

-Ce n'est rien, réponds-je. Je serais bien en peine de me plaindre alors que j'ai la chance de petit-déjeuner avec une si charmante jeune femme… Harry est…

-Mon colocataire. Il… travaille de nuit, alors je m'inquiète lorsque je ne l'entends pas rentrer, le matin…

C'est une excellente actrice. Mais je suis moi-même acteur de la scène mondaine, je sais reconnaître les mensonges, même excellents. Je suis moi-même un parfait menteur. Je ne lui demanderais pas si son colocataire fait le même genre de travail que cette jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Je crois déjà savoir. Car si elle parlait bien du Dubois que je connais, je crains désormais de connaître l'identité de sa précieuse catin… qui eut cru que le grand Olivier Dubois, tombeur émérite de ces dames, s'enticherait d'un gigolo ?

-Tu connais Draco Malfoy ? demandais-je plutôt.

-Disons que je l'ai retrouvé un beau matin à la porte de ma cuisine, complètement débraillé et à moitié défaillant, absorbé dans la contemplation de Harry qui cuisinait des œufs brouillés et du bacon en chantant presque aussi bien que sa poêle à frire…

Elle rit à ce souvenir. Bien sûr que je connais Malfoy, il fait partie du même monde que moi. On est sensé sourire poliment et s'aplatir comme une crêpe à sa majestueuse approche, sous peine de réprimandes de la part de papa.

-Alors ce connard serait capable de sympathie à l'égard de qui que ce soit ? Je pensais qu'il ne se montrait humain qu'avec son garde du corps et sa pouffiasse…

-Tu as de la chance que ni lui, ni Blaise, ne t'entendent la traiter de la sorte. Et je n'ose imaginer dans quel état je retrouverais ta belle gueule d'ange lundi, si Pansy elle-même t'entendait… marmonne t-elle, visiblement mécontente que je médise d'eux.

-Excuses-moi, je ne devrais pas te mêler à nos querelles intestines entre gosses de riches… m'excusais-je. Mais ces trois-là agissent vraiment comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une communauté à part, excluant le reste du monde de leur bulle. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment avez-vous pu vous lier à eux… je ne serais même pas étonné qu'ils finissent en mariage polygame, à l'avenir !

Elle écarquille les yeux, avant de s'écrouler littéralement de rire, sous le regard amusé du serveur qui dépose nos commandes, puis m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. Gagné par son hilarité, je me prends à rire à mon tour, comme je n'avais plus ri depuis très longtemps.

-Impossible… s'étrangle t-elle finalement. Pansy est du genre libertine exacerbée et maintes fois assumée, Blaise dépérit d'étreinte en étreinte en ne voyant qu'elle, quand à Draco… Draco…

Elle s'étrangle à nouveau, mais pas de rire, cette fois. Je m'interromps à mon tour, inquiet. Elle a baissé la tête, refusant de me dévoiler ses émotions. Pourtant, quand sa voix reprend, je sens vibrer en elle une profonde tristesse, et de la peur. Le genre de peur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on sent que cela ne peut que mal finir.

-Draco est amoureux de Harry, ce con. Il n'a jamais aimé personne, et il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui…

-Est-ce si grave ?

Elle relève finalement les yeux vers moi. Et je frissonne. Ils semblent vides, anéantis par la souffrance.

-Harry n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on peut aimer sans dommages. Et Draco est déjà abîmé. Ils ont tous les deux besoin d'être sauvés, mais…

Elle ferme les yeux, respirant calmement, comme si elle souhaitait contrôler se larmes.

-Harry vous fait-il du mal ? demandais-je doucement. T'as t-il fait quelque chose ?

-Non ! s'écrie t-elle, choquée, rouvrant les paupières. Harry est un homme profondément gentil, il ferait toujours n'importe quoi pour n'importe qui, ne serait-ce que pour se sentir utile… mais c'est quelqu'un qui souffre énormément. On l'a détruit, on l'a piétiné, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose… il a tant souffert qu'il en a pris l'habitude, il en a besoin pour vivre, comme moi j'ai besoin de clopes ! L'aimer signifie systématiquement craindre en permanence qu'il fasse la connerie de trop… et si moi, j'ai appris à le supporter, je crains que Draco soit trop fragile pour cela. J'ai peur qu'ils se brisent en voyant l'autre se briser…

Sa voix se perd, elle roule fébrilement une cigarette que j'allume avec mon Dupont en argent et laque noire.

-Tu sais, reprend t-elle finalement, quoi que tu en penses, Draco est quelqu'un de bien. Il a sans doute besoin d'être un connard pour vous tenir à l'écart, comme moi j'ai besoin de vous paraître supérieure, ou comme Harry a besoin de sourire sans cesse pour tenter de nous laisser croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais Draco se considère comme un homme foutu, et il se vautre dans le vice et dans le stupre. Et Harry déploie des trésors de stratégie pour se faire physiquement mal en faisant passer la moindre glissade dans les escaliers pour un accident dû à sa maladresse. Harry est beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas maladroit… et j'ai peur des hommes qui me regardent de trop près, comme une gamine terrifiée par de vieux fantômes.

-Tu as peur des hommes ? Je… je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-J'ai passé le plus clair de ces derniers mois à te draguer de la façon la plus outrageusement subtile et délicate possible. Et je sais que tu l'as parfaitement compris, vu comme tu vois clair en chaque personne que tu côtoies… mais si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissée tranquille, plutôt que de te poursuivre de mes assiduités. Donc je suis désolé si, à un moment ou un autre, tu as pu te sentir mal à cause de mon attitude…

Elle pouffe de rire devant mon air contrit, sur quoi je lui lance un regard interloqué.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ce genre de regards que je crains. Tu ne me regardes jamais comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande à dévorer… ou a sauter, en option. Je suis charmée de l'attention que tu me portes, tu sais. Mais je ne compte pas faire partie de ton tableau de chasse. J'ai beau, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, ne pas m'avoir en très grande estime, je pense que je vaux mieux que ça.

Le tout sur un sourire éclatant, la lèvre mouillée de chocolat crémeux. Je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer. Ma déesse me rejette si brutalement… mais je la comprends, d'un côté. J'ai vraiment très mauvaise réputation…

Nous passons le reste de la matinée à nous gaver de chocolat sur l'agréable terrasse chauffée de ce café près du Louvre, à parler de tout et de rien, en évitant ce qui pourrait la rendre triste. Je me fiche, désormais, de ce temps de merde, de mon quotidien pourri… elle est là, en face de moi, qui ne sourit qu'à moi. Nous nous lançons la balle, debout sur un filin d'acier, atrocement conscients que le moindre faux pas nous ferait sombrer, inéluctablement. Une femme brisée et un homme foutu, qui jouent à ce jeu dangereux qui en a assassiné plus d'un au fil des siècles. Je la complimente. Et elle rit. Je réponds à sa répartie. Et elle me sourit. Et je crois que je l'aime. Mon Dieu oui, je l'aime, ma déesse, ma Muse.

Mon héroïne…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO ... Tsuzuku...**

**Eve: **Vous savez quoi ? Nan ? Bah moi nan plus... ça tombe bien, hein ?

**Nana:** Bah bravo, ça y est, on l'a perdue. Elle est bonne à enfermer... --'


End file.
